<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Thread of Fate by michaeyusone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274615">Red Thread of Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaeyusone/pseuds/michaeyusone'>michaeyusone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Love/Hate, Murder, Murder Kink, Mutual Pining, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaeyusone/pseuds/michaeyusone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"She looks so put together, but there’s a chaos somewhere. As if one strand being out of place would make her completely come undone."</em><br/>-<br/>Sana is a charming and multilingual assassin who is underestimated by most men because of her cute and sexy demeanor</p><p>Mina is an American ex-fashionista who deserted all her passions for love. Now she's in a boring long-term relationship, and her only solace is researching female assassins</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chile anyways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Obviously, I'm not fluent in all the languages "spoken", so if there's a mistake just nod and smile</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sana</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Liverpool, England. Friday, 9:34 am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The lounge was dim. She had ordered a shot of espresso but had yet to touch it. Her computer opened to a word document filled with meaningless scribbles and word vomits. She made two clicks to her web browser and typed in the four words to her question. <strong>Am I a Psychopath?</strong></p><p> </p><p>She clicked the second link to begin the assessment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You sleep with your boss to get a promotion, do you feel guilty?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Of course not. I still worked hard and was motivated. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She clicked <strong>No way. No regrets.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Do you use a ‘mask’ to blend into society and seem normal?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Everyone does that</em>, she declared even though she wore a dark auburn wig and an outfit she would never be caught dead in on any other day.</p><p> </p><p>She clicked <strong>Yes.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Are you unable to form emotionally meaningful relationships? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Her mind had to think about that one longer. Not long enough for it to matter, but it was a harder question than sleeping with a fictional boss.</p><p>The last relationship she had was…</p><p>The last real fun relationship she had was…</p><p>The last relationship that was healthy and beneficial was…</p><p> </p><p>She brushed it off. It didn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p>She clicked <strong>No</strong> with a shrug of her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You are: A Total Psychopath.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana smiled at the answer. 10 for 10 on all the quizzes she took. <em>Those quizzes are dumb anyway.</em> She closed the laptop that wasn’t hers, took her shot, and walked out of the coffee lounge. Her hand brushed against a man’s upper thigh, near enough for him to gain a shock of pleasure. He grinned creepily at her and she gave him fluttering bedroom eyes back.</p><p> </p><p>She knew she had just run a delicate gleaming blade the size of a finger against his femoral artery. It was his leg’s main artery. One of the few in the body with a direct link to the heart. He had been too worried about getting into the stranger’s pants to even realize he was bleeding out or how fast. In three minutes, he would be on the ground, his heart stopped, the people around calling for an ambulance, and Sana would be gone.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled out her phone to book the next first-class flight to Paris. Her home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mina</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Military Intelligence, London, England, Saturday, 8:37 am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The British ambassador for the consulate in Hong Kong was murdered yesterday. We have yet to understand a motive, but the killer knew what they were doing,” a woman Mina had never seen before laid three pictures on the table in front of her. Two of her bosses sat alongside her at the small wooden table.</p><p> </p><p>The man was in a dark red pool of his own blood. Facedown on a checker-printed tiled floor. Mina stared in fascination at the amount of blood drained from his body. His suit seemed pristine and untouched as if there was no sign of struggle. As if he left this world peacefully and unknowing.</p><p> </p><p>The next photo flipped onto the table was an entry wound the size of a cubed dice. She stared harder at the image. Mina tried hiding how captivated she was to know such a small, yet deep cut could lead to as much blood loss as the man had. “His girlfriend called 999 immediately, but he was already pronounced dead at the scene.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said he had a girlfriend?” Mina pushed her fashionable reading glasses higher up the bridge of her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well, his wife didn’t know at the time. And neither did his wife in Hong Kong. Or his five other girlfriends,” the woman watched Mina carefully before turning to the two men in the room. “We believe he was murdered by an international assassin who we have yet to track down. We assume there is no motive for the assassin and believe he is doing this per someone else’s instructions. We do need a team, however, to track down this killer. Once he is arrested, we may be led to a higher and more elusive organization.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina coughed lightly, “You said he?” Her boss sitting next to her shook his head to silence her. But she continued, “No. I mean this man obviously loved his women, so what makes you think the assassin was a man? I don’t think he would have let a man get close enough to make this cut and not a deep one such as this.” She pointed at the image of the small wound.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina, what you’re saying is…”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed heavily, “What I’m saying is… the assassin was a woman. She used her charm to get close to him and that was his downfall. Thinking women are fragile beings and his sexual playthings managed to get him killed.” Everyone in the room brushed her off as irrational. They hadn’t thought the assassin was a woman and they weren’t planning on starting.</p><p> </p><p>She relaxed her body against her chair as everyone else left the room. Maybe she was wrong, but she felt it in her gut. <em>It was a woman.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Mina, I’m taking you out of this office,” her work companion and best friend told her while her head was buried in files. “But- But-” Her friend, Nayeon, wasn’t having excuses, “We don’t have to find the killer today. Let’s go grab a burger.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just not the same as a hometown Texas burger,” Mina chewed with her mouth open ungracefully as Nayeon watched her with a humorous smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why’d you make your way across the pond?” Nayeon knew the answer but had asked anyway. <em>Momo</em>. “Momo,” Mina told her.</p><p> </p><p>They had started their relationship long distance. Found each other on Instagram and Momo slid into the cute Japanese fashionista’s DM’s. It was only a matter of time before the couple exchanged ‘I love yous’ and then Mina found herself uprooting her life from America to England. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now, 3 years later she wasn’t too sure.</p><p> </p><p>Mina had deserted her passions when she left America. Her fashion, her humor, her dancing ability, her desire to sing; they were all turned to dust the first year she stayed in a foreign country. But her girlfriend was the pretty girl with bangs and a British accent, so she stayed and tried to drum up new passions. The only one that stuck was her obsession which landed her a job with British intelligence. Her obsession that Momo was convinced would get her killed one day.</p><p> </p><p>“You still think it’s a woman?” Nayeon whispered mischievously, as if they were doing something bad by discussing the case.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t make sense to be a man,” she replied back, “unless everyone in this story is potentially gay. I never factored that in.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon shook her head and sipped her soda through a straw, “I highly doubt it.”</p><p> </p><p>“A woman would want to make a show of it but would also want to be careful and detailed. That mark was from a caressing touch; not the roughness of a knife slicing through by a man’s recklessness.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to bet? If it’s a man, you owe me 20 quid.” Mina shook on the wager; fairly confident she would win.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sana</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Paris, France. Saturday, 3:14 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A tired Sana had turned the old-fashioned knobs for her bathtub spout to hot. She did this while she set her knife down with others she had collected over the years. They all looked cute together, her large assortment of knives. Ones from Spain and Japan and Norway. The small one she had used came from Finland. She inhaled at the sight of dried blood covering the tiny knife; size smaller than a paring knife. The blood wasn’t a lot but enough to make her stare deeply at it. <em>I’ll have to clean it before it rusts</em>, she absently sighed before grabbing a champagne flute and chilled champagne from her kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>She dipped her toe in the water and felt the heat give a warning tinge. Her apartment still smelled of sweat and musk, but the lavender scent from her soap was beginning to clear the air. She had taken a man home whose name she wouldn’t be able to place.</p><p> </p><p>But now it was her relaxation time. Good alcohol. Nicely heated tub. Fun life.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana.” She groaned as she heard the voice of her older grouchy handler.</p><p> </p><p>“You are ruining my bath,” she said in her natural deep Russian accent.</p><p> </p><p>“I have your earnings. Do you want them or not?” She said she did as Jihyo walked inside the bathroom to hand over the money in its white envelope. Sana dreamed it was wrapping paper each time she was handed it. Like she was unwrapping a gift on Christmas morning. It was to make up for all the December 25ths that came with no gifts, or wrapping paper, or smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a drink with me?” She asked, her face bright and merry.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t Sana.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl in the bathtub pouted, “You never want to have a drink or have dinner or watch a movie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t I’m busy.”</p><p>“I can’t I’m busy.”</p><p> </p><p>They said it at the same time with Sana perfectly mirroring the older girl’s mannerisms. Jihyo pulled out a postcard from her inside jacket pocket without a care, “This one’s in Tuscany. Let’s not have witnesses with this one, shall we? They are already angry that the girlfriend was alive. She might know your face.”</p><p> </p><p>“The whole lounge witnessed his death, but no one has suspected me. I’m good at what I do and that’s why I do it, Jihyo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just hope the girlfriend doesn’t talk to the British or we may have a problem on our hands.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo walked out of the bathroom to leave the apartment. “Do you want me to bring you back Italian wine?” Sana asked but Jihyo was out of the front door, not bothered by Sana’s quick banter and extended chats.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mina</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>London, England. Saturday, 6:57 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mina, where have you been?” Momo was nonchalantly relaxed on the couch, watching the time carefully pass by with each minute, each second.</p><p> </p><p>“I picked up some milk?” She said while holding it up. She threw her keys on the entry table.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure whatever,” she turned on the tv as Mina exhaled while rubbing her temples. Being home was supposed to be relaxing, but instead, it always caused her mind to be more stressed and anxious. “I’m gonna go shower,” she told the girl she was supposed to be in love with.</p><p> </p><p>She twisted the metal handle of the shower and pulled the photos she had been shown earlier in the day out of her bag. The one that showed his injury intrigued her the most. They always did. How a killer could choose one area and it meant life or death for the victim, and if the killer was good it always meant death. For this victim, he didn’t even seem to have a chance to think. Not long enough to matter before he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed a pen and put it against her femoral artery on the inside of her thigh and clicked and unclicked. Eventually, the dark ink mixed with the color of blood as Mina broke skin. She shook her head and put her hand under the waterfall from the showerhead. The water was far too hot, but she pushed herself inside the white tile-walled shower anyway. The water that burned and turned her skin red wasn’t too bad after a few minutes. Her body became used to it as if the heat was never a problem for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me when you go to the store. I don’t need to think you’re cheating on me when you’re out buying eggs,” Momo demanded, but Mina declined her girlfriend’s orders.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good, Momo.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been so dodgy for the past year and I swear if you’re cheating on me-”</p><p> </p><p>Mina put down the book she was trying to read before bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not, Momo.”</p><p> </p><p>The girlfriend continued speaking anyway, “And if I find out it’s that Nayeon girl that you work with…”</p><p> </p><p>Mina turned off the light on her nightstand, “I’m not cheating with Nayeon. We’re good coworkers.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not cheating now…” <em>What could that mean?</em> Mina ignored it and closed her eyes for the night. She didn’t want to add fire to a meaningless argument that had no basis. She had never been interested in Nayeon. Nothing would ever happen between them. She didn’t have the gall or energy to cheat with anyone.</p><p>-</p><p>“She still thinks we’re sleeping together?” Nayeon cackled when Mina handed her a morning coffee. “No offense but tell Momo you’re not my cup of tea.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina pouted and bent over to showcase her butt to her coworker, “You sure you don’t want <em>any</em> of this? Am I not <em>fit</em> enough?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m reporting you to HR for sexual harassment,” she teased. They walked back to their desks joking back and forth with each other and their shared boss was already waiting for them to return. “The assassin that you two have bet on was a man. You can stop this nonsense with the lives of victims.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deaths of victims, though, right?” Mina was still in a humorous mood, but her boss wasn’t having it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>He was about to walk away from the two women.</p><p> </p><p>Mina contemplated briefly, “But how do you know it was a man?”</p><p> </p><p>He was already walking away and not planning on turning around, “CCTV.”</p><p> </p><p>“You owe me,” Nayeon mouthed as they dived into work. <em>It was a woman. I’m not giving her 20 pounds.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sana</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuscany, Italy. Monday, 1:34pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana’s chubby cheeks and her lively smile never made anyone question who she was or why she was there. Her beauty made everyone around her completely forget about questioning her presence. She just belonged. She slipped and fit in wherever she went.</p><p> </p><p>“Sergio, you didn’t tell me you were going to be at this party?” She spoke cheerfully. The man was dressed in light-colored chinos and a pale pink oxford shirt buttoned all the way up to his neck. His hair curly and scattered but sculpted his face like a Roman gladiator. He laughed, his neat brunette beard moving along with each movement his mouth made.</p><p> </p><p>“Sergio is my cousin. People say we look alike, though. I’m Angelo.” He held out his hand to shake Sana’s. She apologized for the mistake.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana,” she introduced herself with the sweetest voice that blended with the air, “I was a foreign exchange student. Sergio and I studied at university together.”</p><p> </p><p>Angelo face-palmed and threw his hands in the air, “I should have known. He talked about you all the time. I think he might have had a crush, you know?” She nodded at his chuckles and laughed along with him, putting on the charm by stroking his arm. He stared in her hypnotizing eyes and was dazzled by how they sparkled.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t mind helping me find him, would you?” She didn’t even know a Sergio, but if it meant access to the party, then she was fine with it. He easily agreed and walked with her past the balloons and decorations hanging from large white gates, not realizing the company he brought with him was a murderer.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you get an invite to my parent's wedding anniversary? Usually, it’s only close friends and family,” he pondered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your dad’s new secretary. I guess he was feeling generous with the invitation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, that sounds exactly like him.” It did not in the slightest. His father was skeptical, and it took years for him to trust people, but Angelo didn’t believe for a second that the kind girl in front of him was a liar.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s Sergio right now,” he waved his hand high for his cousin to come over. Even in the gathered crowd of family, the cousins were the tallest ones and found each other quickly. <em>That’s who people say you look like, Angelo? He has a dotted unkempt beard, a beer gut, and he’s balding. There’s no way you two looked alike. Give yourself more credit, Angelo. </em>“Umm, can I pop to the loo swiftly? I want to fix my makeup before I see him after so many years.” Angelo pointed up the stairs of his parents’ luxury villa. “It’s the second door on the right.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mina</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>MI5, London, England. Monday, 2:04pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s neck ached as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her and Momo had their thousandth meaningless argument that began with the implication that she was cheating and ended with Momo stating Mina didn’t care about her at all.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled at the paper towel dispenser to dry her hands, but to her disappointment it was empty. She let out a quiet groan before stealing some toilet tissue to dry her hands with. The paper leaving evidence in the form of white remnants. She stared at her hands before wiping them against her legs, the tissue transferring to her black slacks. Her heavy annoyed sigh was felt from her chest as she examined each area of her pants to pull away the minute white scraps of tissue paper.</p><p> </p><p>“The girlfriend is willing to speak,” Mina strode inside the meeting conference room with her boss leading, “but, unfortunately, she is out of the country for the next few days. She said she felt devastated and needed to be home. Her flight back from Germany should happen soon enough and we shall talk to her then.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman Mina had seen earlier on Saturday emerged from the shadows of the dark corner. She had been in the conference room the whole time, but it was the first time Mina noticed her. “She has given limited details in broken and sobbing German.” The woman pulled out her notes, “She said: groß und schlank, braune Haare, und die hat ‘ne große Kiste.”</p><p> </p><p>They all understood for the most part, but the last descriptor had them stunned. He was tall and slender, brown hair, and… and… große Kiste? He had a big box? A big box full of what? Was the weapon he used a big box? They already knew it wasn’t because the assassin had used a knife. A big box?</p><p> </p><p>The woman from the shadows worked for MI6. The international intelligence of Mina’s domestic job. She worked for the Russian intel, so Mina assumed whatever this was, went much deeper than one kill in a coffee shop. The lady, who eventually introduced her first name as Jeongyeon, was just as perplexed as the rest when it came to understanding what the hysterical girlfriend spoke of. They pushed it out of their minds and figured they would return to it once she was able to travel back to England. One person wasn’t able to push it out of her mind, however. The one person in the room with an odd fascination for killers felt that something wasn’t right. <em>What would a box have to do with the murder?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sana</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuscany, Italy. Monday, 2:05pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana poked her cheeks with her index finger. Then sagged below her eyes until the person in the mirror looked different from what Sana knew. She stuck out her tongue and made a sound like she was a monster. She laughed at her own reflection. Her face then turned serious while she stared closer. She was staring at each detail of her face: her fair complexion, her unflawed forehead, her thin brown eyebrows, her light brown eyes with a trace of hazel in the outer corners, her picturesque nose, her plump cheeks, her tender lips.</p><p> </p><p>She frowned and pulled her face away.</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful. I’m really beautiful,” she conceitedly spoke in the air as she turned on the faucet to wash her hands.</p><p> </p><p>She unlatched a purple hairclip and pushed her overgrown bangs on the right side behind her ear. The childish clip snapped in place; doing a good job of holding her delicate blonde hair in position.</p><p> </p><p>Sana moved from the bathroom. All of the guests were outside on the lawn. She seemed to be the only one in the large mansion. Her fingers crept the side of a carved railing. She had patience as she walked up the stairs, one foot on each step. She didn’t care about the clack clack clack of her heels. It sounded joyous to her ears. A little gratifying.</p><p> </p><p>The wood under her fingers felt so smooth. She could tell it had been freshly polished, most likely for the party, or maybe it was polished on a schedule. Sana had no way of knowing.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was on the second floor of the house with too many rooms, her movements halted. A faint noise could be heard that was keeping her wary and cautious. She inched closer, unsure if it was a person who could ruin her entire mission.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand pushed against the coldness of a white door as she heard a weepy cry from a child. She encouraged herself closer, not too sure why she was motivated to.</p><p> </p><p>A small girl with pigtails sat several feet away. A dog tucked inside her arms as she pouted and stroked his coat. The small freckled child faced away from Sana, but a small gasp from the assassin’s lips alerted her presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Cosa c'è che non va?” Sana asked what was wrong as gently as she could manage with the thoughts of murder taking hold. She didn’t want to disturb the child more and signal anyone else that she was inside the house when she shouldn’t have been. “My Nonno won’t let me keep him. He said they can buy a better one with a strong ancestry, but I want this one.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana leaned down to caress the puppy. “Who’s your Nonno?” They still conversed in Italian, the child not even giving it a second thought since Sana sounded so natural and fluent. The little girl pointed down to a man and his wife cutting their anniversary cake. “Well that just won’t do,” she tutted and encouraged the girl to grab her grandfather’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>The assassin hid behind a wall as the cheery girl called to her family member. She held up the puppy while she scowled and the puppy whined. <em>This would be fun</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonno, she thinks I should keep the dog.” The granddad looked around not seeing anyone. He peered his eyes and tried rocking from side to see who his granddaughter was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” His hearty laugh hitting the ground like an earthquake and spreading across the grounds.</p><p> </p><p>Sana yanked the kid by the arm so hastily that the girl was floating in the air for a long handful of seconds. The kid wasn’t in pain, but she was hidden along with Sana. “Tell him to come find you,” the assassin said with a happy devilish grin.</p><p> </p><p>The child listened to her instructions and pulled Sana down to her height. “I like your hairclip,” she quietly voiced. She moved to touch it, but Sana pulled back. “I have a pink one. Do you want to match me?”</p><p> </p><p>The child nodded with no hesitation and patiently waited for Sana to hold her hair and pin it. They really looked similar. Both holding an innocent gaze as they stared at the other’s eyes. Sana complimented the girl and called her cute.</p><p> </p><p>Her grandfather eventually managed to find his way inside his own house and stood in front of his granddaughter. “You look adorable with that dog,” he told her. She almost jumped to the ceiling, “I know! My hairclip matches his paws.” She turned the dog a little upside down to show off the identical ‘accessories.’ The grandfather admired the hairclip as Sana moved from behind the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I have more.” He turned to the attractive woman with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“More? What about you? Do you come with?” His hand was already moving to touch the purple hairclip. She removed the clip with one hand while grabbing his wrist with the other.</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t try to touch a woman without their permission.” Her eyebrows furrowed and she gripped him tight but ran her thumb over his palm in a calming unset pattern. She outlined the clip against the tendon in his wrist. His hands were wrinkled from age, but his face still looked young. He would have attributed it on his wife’s heavy skincare regimen he began copying in the 70s, but it was also because the spa treatments he treated himself with each month.</p><p> </p><p>She jabbed the hairpin deep in his wrist causing him to yell loud enough for the guests below to hear, but not suspect any foul play. “Oh, I’m so sorry. Don’t pull it out. It’ll make it worse,” Sana told him with a worried face and teary eyes. She had dipped the pin in a nice rattlesnake venom and his blood would coagulate inside his body over the next half hour.</p><p> </p><p>Sana told the girl to run and grab a towel while the old man crouched to his knees in pain. <em>I’m really going to miss those hairclips</em>, she sulked. She left the room as if nothing had happened. Then took her time washing her hands. She didn’t want any trace of venom still on them.</p><p> </p><p>She ravaged through the closet inside their master bedroom. Most of the clothes weren’t her style, but a flowy white dress with blue symmetric details down the side was perfect. She changed clothes, stole a purse to keep her used clothes inside, and look herself over her appearance once more. Then she heard the charming sounds of fear coming from the pigtailed girl and knew it was time to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonno? NONNO?” the child had come back with a towel as Sana hummed, her feet skipping two steps at a time down the stairs. <em>Take your time getting him to a hospital. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>It’s such a good day</em>, she sniffed the warm air deeply with joy as she left the party without a trace. The sun beating down on her skin made her squirm with pride and warmth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mina</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>MI5, London, England. Wednesday, 10:07 am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The water cooler only seemed far away when Mina was entranced in work and her reusable bottle was drained. A heaving groan let loose from her mouth when she stood from her wheeled chair. Nayeon who sat beside her desk didn’t even look up. Mina did this often. Stood to stretch her legs or clear her eyes or some other valid reason. She grew antsy in her seat occasionally.</p><p> </p><p>“There was no CCTV. What reason did you have to lie like that?” Jeongyeon, the woman who had all the intel on the assassin, was speaking to her boss in an empty conference room. The conference room that was conveniently located next to the water cooler.</p><p> </p><p>“They were making bets over the assassin’s gender. It seemed unprofessional, so I embellished the truth a little.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is not your call to make. The assassin is potentially a man, yes. But you should know we cannot rule out all possible personas and identities with such a critical killer. Don’t stunt the mind of Mina. Even if her train of thought might be rocky.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt a sense of satisfaction as she listened to Jeongyeon support her. Except when she called her train of thought unhinged. The cold water from the cooler stream overflowed from her water bottle landing on the carpeted floor and her hands. A dark brown spot developed on the ugly light brown carpet as she quickly turned off the cooler spout and dried her hands on her pants.</p><p> </p><p>Her water bottle was recapped, and she felt like she won a victory.</p><p> </p><p>“Nayeon, there was no CCTV.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Our boss lied. There was no CCTV furthering my suggestion that the assassin was…… a woman.”</p><p> </p><p>Her brain was working quicker than her voice could speak. <em>This could be the assassin’s first kill, but I doubt it. No, this is one of many. If I could just track…</em></p><p> </p><p>“Help me pull the most elaborate kills in the past 5 years, no 10 years that have gone unsolved,” she asked of her coworker.</p><p> </p><p>She was going to connect the dots.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sana</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Paris, France. Wednesday, 4:23 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The girlfriend is booked on a plane to London. You need to make sure she can no longer talk. If your identity is exposed, they won’t be happy,” Jihyo, her handler, was always worrying about something Sana found useless.</p><p> </p><p>“I just got back home. I don’t even have time to unwind, find a cute boy to relax my mind, unravel from that stellar kill,” Sana argued.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo ignored her, “Your plane to Germany is already booked. You two will be on the same one from Germany to London. Anytime between the airport and her final destination at British Intelligence, take your chance. And make it look like an accident this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana didn’t like being told what to do or how to do it. Jihyo knew that. Maybe she was testing Sana. A test she planned on failing as soon as the instructions left Jihyo’s mouth. <em>I do this my way. </em></p><p>-</p><p>She was used to packing a bag to hop on a plane that was leaving in less than 2 hours. It was nothing new to her. It would be stranger if she didn’t. She was convinced she liked it that way.</p><p> </p><p>Her passport that didn’t match her real name was handed to a security agent. The Sana in the photo wore bright orange hair and blue contacts. The agent looked up, nothing seemed amiss to him, the Japanese girl with dyed ginger hair stood in front of him with a sweet smile. “Have a good flight, Hana.” She grasped her passport with a smirk before stalking off to catch her plane.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mina </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>MI5, London, England. Wednesday, 4:35 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mina, Ella Muller, the girlfriend of the deceased will be on a short flight later tonight. We need to ensure we have enough security to protect her while she’s in England. We are unsure where the assassin lives and exactly what he is capable of.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon had been giving her a rundown about the safety of Ella Muller for the better part of an hour. “Security needs to be there when she lands, when she claims her bags, when she is on the move from inside the airport, while she is in the van, and all the way to safety to the police station where her interview will be conducted. We cannot let her slip through before we can know the assassin’s description.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina nodded and peered at her watch. She needed to call the security personnel before work ended, make sure they were prepared and knew their task well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sana</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Frankfurt International Airport, Germany. Wednesday, 8:19 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana didn’t even have time to relax in her home and now she didn’t have time to relax at the airport for a long enough time. Her plane was flying out in less than an hour, yet she spent it at an airline lounge. An ordered dirty martini sat in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind was blank as she stared out the massive airport windows. To any stranger, she might have seemed fascinated with the departing airplanes in front of her. Her thoughts were full of the future, however. How she would kill her target. When she would kill her. How she would grab more attention of the British Intelligence. That was the opposite of what she needed to do, but that was the thrill of the kill.</p><p> </p><p>Planning such an elaborate and quick death and watching the eyes as they drained of life was the most powerful part. The last two kills, she had left before the men died. She didn’t feel that surge of desire through her body as she watched the body hit the floor with a thud. With this kill, she vowed to make up for it. She would take her time, possibly even make it a slow painful death, so the rush of murder would feel like electricity in her body.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes turned back to the martini. The skewer of olives sticking out of the side, wanting to be eaten. She slowly stirred the skewer around the round mouth of the glass. When she eventually looked up, she made eye contact with green eyes, a chiseled face, and a gruff beard. He watched her swirl the skewer in a quicker motion before he smirked and stood to walk over to her table. <em>You’re no Angelo appearance-wise, but you’ll do.</em></p><p> </p><p>20 minutes later and the two of them were sneaking out of the single-use family bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Robert,” he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“My name it’s Robert. What’s yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not important. Have a decent night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Flight 8847 now boarding for departure.” The intercom in the airport sounding and Sana checked her boarding pass and was ready to get on her now departing flight. She spotted her target when she passed by the non-first-class passengers. <em>It would be so epic to kill her on the plane. Oh, in the bathroom. Her body slumped on the toilet, blood pooling from her mouth. I can already imagine the screams of the next person and flight attendants who came across the body.</em></p><p> </p><p>Her body couldn’t calm itself on the possibilities, but she had to rebel. She knew she was going to be difficult with this. No, her target wouldn’t die yet. Not until the last second.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Heathrow International Airport, London, England. Wednesday, 10:53 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina stood in the middle of two men who resembled bodybuilders. They were an entire foot taller than her and it made her feel smaller than she really was. The three pairs of eyes were detecting each person that walked out of the domestic terminals. People struggling with carry-on luggage on their back, shoulders, and side. Most of them walking to the baggage claim before leaving the building entirely.</p><p> </p><p>Ella stumbled through the sliding doors with a large group of other passengers. Mina tried stopping her, but she was too far gone to understand that Mina was with MI5 and she needed to be protected. The two men watched carefully as they discussed it. It was less discussion and more of Mina linking their arms together, so she safely made it to the van.</p><p> </p><p>Sana watched as her target was taken away, linked arms with a dark-haired poorly dressed Japanese woman. <em>They got me bodyguards to kill? That’s so sweet of them. I should send a thank-you bouquet when I’m back home. </em>She was pleased with how burly they were. They surely wouldn’t go down without a fight.</p><p> </p><p>She watched for several seconds before she pulled a tenner out of her pants pocket. Sana rushed ahead of the guards in dark clothing. Passing briefly in front of Mina and her target, she dropped the 10-pound note to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this yours?” her British accent sounding normal to Mina’s American ears. She and Ella swiftly turned to the orange-haired girl who flicked the bill closer and persuaded Mina to take it.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so,” Mina told her before trying to quickly walk away.</p><p> </p><p>All Mina noticed was the ginger hair.</p><p> </p><p>Sana had noticed everything. Not from her target. She didn’t care for her. It was the girl in an untidy dark grey cardigan who captivated her mind. <em>Is she wearing New Balance sneakers with dress slacks? What in the fashion atrocity? And what’s with the turtleneck under a cardigan under a coat? She must be a really freezing person.</em></p><p> </p><p>She stalked behind them. Her view of the girl in the turtleneck was blocked by the bodyguards. It didn’t stop her from trying to see.</p><p> </p><p>The four ventured inside their van. Their driver had already been waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Sana easily jumped in a taxi, her only luggage being a small bag on her shoulder. “This may sound like a cheesy movie but follow that van!”</p><p> </p><p>The taxi driver didn’t get paid enough for this. He surely would have felt the statement stronger if he knew he was partially an accomplice to murder.</p><p> </p><p>Mina wanted to ask so many questions on the assassin. She was supposed to wait for the police to make a statement, but she couldn’t. “Ella, can you tell me more about your boyfriend’s murderer. What did they look like? What were they wearing? If they were a boy or a girl?” Mina had been trying to find out any information she could. Between drunken broken English and scattered German, she was coming up short on the description.</p><p> </p><p>“Hellhäutig. Brown h… hair. Green blouse. Er dachte, sie wäre gut aussehende… bright. Eyes… bright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was it a man or woman?” Mina urgently asked.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“</strong>Du scheißt mich an<strong>,”</strong> Ella was annoyed at this point. She had given a perfect description “Die große Kiste! KISTE! …Boobs. …Tits… BIG BOOB,” the girl scoffed and turned her body away from Mina and rested her cheek against the van window.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So, it was a woman? Well, Nayeon owes me 20 pounds. A woman? Really?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait, Big boobs?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Watch me Watch you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sana and Mina lock eyes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Police Station, London, England. Thursday, 12:01 am</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mina could hardly contain her excitement. She had been right. The entire time she was right. Which meant the assassin who had killed Ella’s womanizer boyfriend was a woman. The assassin potentially going after Ella was a woman. Something about that fact made her brain buzz, but she couldn’t put a finger on which part.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled out her phone, made sure Ella was doing okay (okay enough in her drunken state), and she called Nayeon. She spoke in whispering tones. The security men wouldn’t care, but she wasn’t taking a risk.</p><p> </p><p>“Nayeon, are you busy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just put Andrei down to sleep, so not really. What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“The assassin was definitely a woman. Can you research the female assassins who have made defining kills in the last two years?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina could hear the laptop clicks and clacks of Nayeon typing away on the keyboard. It took several minutes before she was logged in and Mina knew the trip to the police station would be ending soon. Ella was snoring against the window and the security guards seemed to be in their own world, other stresses bouncing to the front of their mind that didn’t include a drunk German woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m in. Can you round it down a little more?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh yeah, how big are their tits? Breasts?</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I know you’re into assassins, but I refuse to talk about them this way. They’re people too, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nayeon!”</p><p> </p><p>“Most of them are flat-chested. There are two female assassins with large honkers, but they’ve been in prison for the past 6 months. Is that doing it for you? You want to know what they’re wearing, too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are there any other assassins on file?”</p><p> </p><p>“There are just four more on record and they’re reportedly dead, babes.”</p><p> </p><p>She searched the vehicle to see if anyone was paying attention. They weren’t. “Don’t tell anyone I asked for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. All our hotlines are completely confidential, madam.” If Mina was there in person, she would have seen Nayeon wink. Unfortunately, she missed it.</p><p> </p><p>An assassin operating who wasn’t on their radar. A woman. A woman with fair skin, big boobs, and someone the British diplomat felt was attractive. Even though it was past midnight, Mina was wide awake. She didn’t even think she could stay up when she finally made it home.</p><p> </p><p>She could piece it together. She was certain of it.</p><p> </p><p>It was time. Sana released the nonexistent tension in her body. She then paid the cab driver and almost threw herself out of the vehicle. Unhappily, Sana would have to use a gun. There was no other way. She was lucky they were at the small police station. No struggle to figure out a weapon if there were free weapons everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>She watched carefully, the strong men practically carrying the target who could hardly stand at that point. Mina was following closely behind. Her eyes couldn’t stop tracing Mina’s shape. She could only see her silhouette in the dark night, but something about her made Sana’s thoughts come to a halt.</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts of stealing a weapon. Her thoughts of killing her target. Her thoughts of getting to kill the bodyguards potentially. It was all null inside her brain. She only had one functioning brain cell at that moment, and it could only focus on the stranger walking hundreds of feet away.</p><p> </p><p>Several minutes of patience went by for Sana. <em>Let’s see if you can be helpful.</em> She breathed deeply. The ginger wig she wore was discarded next to her bag near a bush. She smirked and prepared herself. The police station was emptier than not when her foot stepped inside and her face was panicked. Sana spoke in hysterics, “夫は困っています.”</p><p> </p><p>The policeman at the front desk quickly tried to help, but Sana continued speaking in Japanese as tears pooled in her eyes. They rushed from their desk to try and get someone to help translate, and another officer was by Sana’s side with an audio translator app. Sana intentionally moved away from the phone translator as her eyes briefly locked with Mina’s. She almost couldn’t hide her excitement, but her gaze turned back to the clueless officers.</p><p> </p><p>Mina knew she shouldn’t leave her post with Ella, but it would take two seconds for her to tell the officers what the woman at the front desk had been screaming about. “I’ll be right back,” she told the security who couldn’t have cared less. They were barely doing their job since they were sure nothing would happen in the station.</p><p> </p><p>“She said something about her husband,” Mina told them and listened to Sana’s rants again. “Her husband is in trouble. He’s gone missing. She’s worried something bad happened to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana watched with a hidden grin. <em>So, you are fluent? Interesting. Very interesting indeed.</em> She continued speaking in rushed Japanese until the officers tried to call her down and led her to a desk so she could make a statement.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Sana sat down, she eyed a pistol on the hip of a firearms officer standing across the room. There were less than 15 people in the room. She could kill them all if she wanted. Her Japanese continued to flow out of her mouth without a second thought. Mina went back to her position to look after Ella, who was completely passed out against the dark brown wooden chair. She had asked an officer to fetch some coffee and water. They didn’t have to conduct the interview that night, but it would have been much easier than hiring security once again to do this all over again.</p><p> </p><p>The officers tried their best with the translation devices they had. Sana tried her best by being as difficult as possible. Her eyes wouldn’t stop glancing from Mina to the armed officer. When Mina stood, her eyes only kept their hold on her. The gun was long forgotten. Mina told the security she was going to the toilets as one of the shrugged and the other nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Bathroom,” Sana chocked out in English, her body upright before she could question it. The officers pointed the way and she was already headed in that direction. Even if Mina wasn’t going to the bathroom, wherever she was headed, Sana would follow. She bumped into the armed officer, and sleight of hand put the gun in her grasp. “すみません” She let out in a small voice. Sana apologized as quickly as she could before trailing the girl in a turtleneck. The cold pistol was already secured in the waistband of her pants.</p><p> </p><p>Her feet stopped short outside the door with a symbol of a girl in a dress. The lettering under it in white said ‘woman’ and braille lettering supplied underneath that. Her hand hesitated to move and refused to twist the golden door handle. Nothing in life had halted what Sana wanted to do. But in this moment, her cheeks flushed, and her heart rate wouldn’t slow. She forced herself inside, slightly disappointed when Mina wasn’t stood in front of her. She was in one of the stalls instead.  </p><p> </p><p>She waited. Her eyes glued to the mirror to both check her appearance and to be prepared when Mina walked out. Sana pulled out the pistol and admired the metal material for a second. She turned the safety off and pointed the gun towards the stall walls which were painted blue. Her body didn’t react like this. She wasn’t used to it. Her jaw clenching and unclenching and her grip on the gun becoming loose from the sweat forming in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>When the toilet flushed, her body panicked. She hastily lowered the gun, faced the mirror, and concealed the gun to her left side near the wall, so the stranger wouldn’t be able to see it. Sana was watching the whole time. Every detail. The way Mina gracefully motioned her body forward to pump out two spurts of soap from the dispenser. Her conscious choice to use cold water fascinated the assassin. She didn’t even try using the hot. <em>She looks so put together, but there’s a chaos somewhere. As if one strand being out of place would make her completely come undone, </em>Sana’s chest rising and falling as she thought it. She couldn’t take her eyes away, even if she had been trying.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you need something?” Her voice was soft but self-assured. Mina knew the entire time she was being watched. Her eyes turning their gaze from the mirror to Sana. She traced the stranger’s body before she realized she was doing it. That’s when Sana noticed it. A Patek Philippe watch. It wasn’t flashy or flamboyant, but she knew her fashion enough to not be mistaken. Sana completely checked out Mina’s outfit. All of her clothes looked as if they came from Uniqlo and Tesco (which she didn’t see as a bad thing, not fully). And yet, her wrist was decked out with an expensive watch that cost more than a car.</p><p> </p><p>Sana gripped the Glock more in her hold and made an audible gulp. Mina changed her gaze back to the mirror. She seemed to be debating with herself whether she would wear her hair in a bun or keep it down. Her fingers scooped all the hair into place, but she dropped it with a sigh before she was able to tie it in place. Sana didn’t care how obvious she was gawking. This was an art piece in her presence.</p><p> </p><p>The assassin was motivated to run her own fingers in Mina’s hair. The tips of her ears turned a deep crimson when Mina glanced at her again with a slight quiet chuckle and smirk. Sana clenched both of her fists, noticing they were shaking. She switched which side the gun was on as she turned to leave the small room. “Wear it down,” she told her. Her mouth moving before she had a say. Her real Russian accent jumping out instead of one of her fake personas.</p><p> </p><p>Sana stole one final look with a glance that rocked her heart. She put the gun back in its place inside her waistband. She had to get away. She walked out of the station without a second look back. Her mission be damned. </p><p> </p><p>Mina was shocked by the deep Russian accent that came from the Japanese girl. She listened anyway. She left her hair down. Most of it falling past her shoulders and down her back. Air escaped her lips like she had been holding in a long breath, but she wasn’t sure for how long.</p><p> </p><p>Sana caught her breath outside and tried to remember why she was in London in the first place. Kill the target. Make it look unplanned and inevitable. Easy instructions. She contemplated heading back inside, but she changed her mind when she saw the driver of the van smoking next to the door while he spoke on the phone. <em>If that girl tells a small description of me, who cares. They won’t be able to find me anyway.</em> She snuck around the other side of the van, opposing the driver, and opened one side of the double doors. She closed the door as gently as possible behind her, pulled the now warmed pistol from her waist, and scrunched herself down against the van ground until her body was tiny and undetected. She took out the Glock magazine and turned the safety back on since she didn’t know how long things would take. <em>I should’ve brought a snack.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina shook her head on the journey back to Ella. <em>Well, that had been weird. </em>The officers around her were whispering more worriedly than usual, but Mina wasn’t used to it. She thought nothing of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Mate, have you nicked my gun again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, bruv.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jamie, you seen my gun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, aven’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Once a detective had enough time to talk to Ella to make a statement, the girl was in a deep rest. They tried everything sans pouring water on her face to no avail. Mina told the officer she’d have to come back in the morning. She wasn’t too rushed for the statement. Ella had already given her everything she needed to know about the assassin. At least, everything that gave Mina a beginning foundation.</p><p> </p><p><em>Safety on. Safety off. Safety on. Safety off. Safety on. Safety off. Safety on. Safety off. </em>She was so bored. She had thrown the magazine full of ammo against the dark grey carpet at her feet. Most of her time was filled with taking the gun apart and putting it back together. She did it with her eyes fully alert, with her eyes closed, with the gun behind her back. Literally, her boredom would not escape. Not until she knew she was able to execute her target and possibly others, including that girl who had fuzzed-up her thoughts. <em>How dare she. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The van light made Sana scrunch her eyes with displeasure. One of the doors opened, but she wasn’t sure if that meant they were planning on leaving. Another clack of the door opening hit her ears and then an additional one seconds later. <em>It’s go time.</em></p><p> </p><p>The vehicle lurched forward after several short minutes. Someone’s phone was continuously going off, but Sana wasn’t sure whose since she couldn’t see. Mina groaned at the contact that read ‘Momo.’ Her girlfriend had been calling her for the past 15 minutes. The first time, she answered and gave a full rundown of what she was doing. She even texted it, but Momo wasn’t satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>“Momo, I already told you- I’ll be home in less than an hour. We just have to take Ella to her hotel then- Yeah, sure, next time I’ll tell you days ahead. I’ll give you a week’s notice,” Mina rolled her eyes with sass as she hung up the call.</p><p> </p><p>Sana tossed the gun from hand to hand. <em>Who is this Momo?</em></p><p> </p><p>It didn’t matter. <em>That would be the last phone call Momo would make to her. I hope it was worth it.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Sana had started dozing off in the silence of the van. She was surprised there was no music playing. She never listened to music. It seemed boring to her. But most people she came across were obsessed with it. She silently reached down for the full magazine full of ammo and clicked it into place with a few harsh snaps and clacks. No one in the passenger seats seemed to notice, however.</p><p> </p><p>The vehicle stopped, the driver hopped out, he worked his way to the trunk to pull out Ella’s small luggage. Sana could hear each step he made near the van as her grin grew. Her heart was becoming excited knowing what would happen next.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and Sana lifted up one eyebrow as she pointed the barrel of the gun in the stout driver’s face. She shook her head and put a finger to her lips. The driver knew to be silent. He wasn’t going to play games with a person clutching a gun. Sana swung her legs and vaulted from the back. She never pointing the gun at the driver’s body as the man held his hands up with sorrow. Sweat was beginning to bead on his nose and neck.</p><p> </p><p>Sana made sure he didn’t make a peep. She forced him to his knees. “Make a sound or run away and you’ll be shot too.” They were in a hotel parking garage and all the noises were echoed off the walls except Sana’s whispers. If he was trying to run, she would hear it.</p><p> </p><p>While she was heading to the front of the vehicle, she cocked the gun once, jumped in the driver seat, and turned. She smiled radiantly towards the back of the van, then shot the two bodyguards as they made eye contact with her. Their hands still gripped their gun holder, but they weren’t fast enough. Their heads slumped down towards their necks as their souls left their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>Sana climbed to the backseat and pointed the gun at Mina before she winked.</p><p> </p><p><em>Did she just wink at me</em>?<em> Oh God, I’m going to die. The last conversation I had with Momo was us arguing about me being home. Oh God, okay… Maybe it won’t be painful.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Sana noticed a string of tears streaming down the girl’s face. The girl’s eyes shut tight. Sana breathed deeply and felt something hurt her chest. She wasn’t sure what that feeling was, but she didn’t like it. She turned the gun towards the sleeping target. <em>Hmm, this is less fun when she’s asleep.</em></p><p> </p><p>She shrugged and shot the gun anyway. Each shot echoed across the near-empty garage, but she wasn’t bothered by it. </p><p> </p><p>Her two final kills were left. At least these ones were active and aware. <em>Maybe if I torture her, I can see the light leave her eyes slower.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She mounted the girl and fully straddled her. Mina’s seatbelt was still on, but she didn’t try to struggle or move. She decided not to reason with a killer. Sana cocked the gun again. It made Mina tremble under her and the flow of tears increase. The assassin smirked. But then she sighed. Something wasn’t right. Normally she liked to see people beg for their life and cry tears of sadness, but not now. “You look so…” <em>fragile, but still tantalizing.</em></p><p> </p><p>She dropped the magazine, cocked the gun a final time to empty the rounds, and put the icy metal to the side of the girl’s face. She pushed her head to the right towards the window, then the left towards the seats. She put the barrel of the gun under Mina’s chin and waited.</p><p> </p><p>Mina didn’t think she could breathe anymore. Her body wouldn’t stop shuddering. She felt a warm thumb wipe away her tears, delicately and gently. Sana clicked the trigger, but of course she knew she had taken out all the bullets. She just wanted to see Mina’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Her body audibly gasped when she heard the click of the gun go off, but nothing happened. She was still alive.</p><p> </p><p>Sana grabbed Mina’s shaking wrist and moved the girl’s hands to her thighs one at a time. “I won’t kill you. Yet.” She wiped more tears off Mina’s face before pulling her body away and stepping out of the van.</p><p> </p><p>She replaced the pistol’s ammo to fire one headshot at the driver who had stayed still and silent. <em>Now, why did you trust me, hmm?</em> His body thudded to the concrete ground as she took her time escaping the now gory parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Paris, France. Thursday, 10:32 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“SANA,” Jihyo had heard of the kill and knew it did not look in any way like a strange coincidence and she let a witness go; one who worked <em>for </em>the British intelligence.</p><p> </p><p>“Sí, mi amor hermosa.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not your love,” Jihyo said it so definitively that Sana raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“How would you know that? You are beautiful, though. You have to admit that one.” Sana was just stalling time until she was chewed out for not following directions.</p><p> </p><p>“You were supposed to make it look like an accident.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did it not?” she easily feigned ignorance while rifling through new clothes she had bought hours ago and hung them up.</p><p> </p><p>“You killed 3 other people, left 1 alive, and threw the weapon away in a dumpster.”</p><p> </p><p>“Coincidence?” she pouted and shrugged, her eyes making her look soft and sweet like a teddy bear.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to make my hair turn grey one of these days.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana hummed and clicked her teeth, “One of these days? I already see a few, but I wanted to spare your feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>“How nice of you. I’m having you reevaluated. You are starting to become flashy with these kills and they don’t want all this attention being drawn to them.”</p><p> </p><p>She puffed out her already cartoonish cheeks. She hated being “evaluated” more than anything else in life. They talked about her past: her family (or nonexistent one), her kills, her wellbeing (which was only doing well if she felt nothing), and worst of all they tried to bring up Dahyun. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. She didn’t want to go down that road again.</p><p>-</p><p>“Do you still think about Dahyun?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana was ignoring the man who sat in front of her. Her ears would ring, and vision get blurry every time anyone muttered that name. Anytime she had to talk about it, she felt like she would throw up.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you still have dreams about her?”</p><p> </p><p>She was tapping the window next to her with her index fingernail. Her head pounding against it with the unmusical beat she made. Her eyes began to get watery as her mind thought back to a fire. Her brain flashed a memory of a teenage girl with a smile even brighter than Sana’s. It was as if she was the sun. And of course, Sana had to revolve around her.</p><p>Everything thrives off of being near the sun. And Sana was no different.</p><p> </p><p>“Are those new shoes? They look expensive,” she pondered when her eyes met her ‘counselor’s’ and then they motioned back to the outside world.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana, if you don’t talk about Dahyun, I’m pulling you off this mission.” Jihyo was stern but Sana didn’t care. She had talked enough about her teenage years. Today was a day she didn’t want to relive it.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you two like my dress? I picked it specifically for this moment,” she wanted to change the subject and huffed her body against the couch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>London, England. Friday, 8:01 am.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Please call in sick today. I need you here.” Her eyes were shining a bright red from missing sleep. Mina hadn’t stopped feeling dread course through her body since she came face to face with the assassin. Her arms clung to Momo’s.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re overreacting.”</p><p> </p><p>“I almost died!”</p><p> </p><p>“But it excited you, didn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and slight anger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It did.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>She hated how right Momo had been. After taking a long rest, her mind felt energized and recharged. It was as if nothing had gone wrong. Her life hadn’t been in the hands of a stranger. The first plan on her mind was tracing all of the assassin’s potential kills. She recognized she should have been more freaked, but the only thing that made her feel alive was acquiring information and tracking female killers.  </p><p> </p><p>Her doorbell rang in midday. The sun spreading through her window and blinds was making her workspace on her bed too hot, but she was too enthralled to get up and turn up the air-conditioned air. She pushed her body away from the sprawled files and her laptop with countless tabs.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeon?” The older women who worked for the Russian sector in British intelligence stood in a long grey woolen cardigan on Mina's porch.</p><p> </p><p>“How is your rest coming? I know things may be… frightening… for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina invited the older woman inside. “Tea?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon shook her head, “Married?” she asked while observing the pictures of Momo and Mina that decorated their living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet.” <em>And maybe I never will be. </em>“You?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, a few times. Tried men the first couple. Bit of a mistake on my part. Anyway, enough of the chitchat. I wanted to offer you a job. Whenever you’re ready, of course. MI6 has been stalking her whereabouts for over a year. She mostly stays in Europe, but she’s bounced around the entire planet and back again. Whoever she has to kill, she does it, and she always needs to do it with attention-seeking flair.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina told her to wait as second while she moved with a swiftness back to her bedroom. Her arms were loaded with a full folder, “She’s been operating for 3 years, as far as I can tell. Mostly the EU but she bounces from Japan to Korea from time to time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were there any distinctive features about her? Anything we can use?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina thought back to the assassin she encountered in the police station and then the van when her life was in danger. “She was…” The first encounter she remembered was a panicked woman coming into the police station.</p><p> </p><p>“She spoke in rushed Japanese the first time I saw her. It sounded so articulate I assumed she was a lost tourist… come to think of it I still don’t know which language could have been her first. She spoke to me in English with a Russian accent and then later with a British accent.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina paced around the room more. She was recollecting about seeing Sana in the bathroom. The longest glance she had seen of the woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Her hair was brunette, maybe a caramel color. No, a freshly toasted pecan cinnamon roll before the icing. Possibly shoulder length, it was tied back. She was slim. Seemed younger than me by a few years, maybe 24 or 25. She had very delicate features. A defined jaw. Her lips full. High cheekbones that were overshadowed by the plumpness of her cheeks. Her nose pointed but in a majestic way. The bridge ideal. The tip circular, but not flared. Her skin was smooth and bright. Eyes like the sun, but not even the sun. They were like a dark hole that sucks you in and leaves you breathless. They were direct but also a sense of childhood swirled in them. Or lost childhood trying to find its way back. The bounce in her step was spirited and free. She seemed cheerful and juvenile, but also had this charming raw sex appeal and she knows it. She’s like a spark before a fire. Your brain rejoices when it sees it, but it can be gone in an instant, leaving only gloom behind. The mind being curious wants to touch it, wants to know just how big the spark can build, but knows its dangerous. The mind knows it’ll hurt.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jeongyeon had an amused look in her eye. “I just needed a description of maybe her hair and eyes, but I see you can do so much more. You got all that from one evening encounter?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina looked stunned at the woman on her couch, not even sure where those words came from.</p><p> </p><p>“Work starts on Monday. I’ll send you the address.” And with that an entertained Jeongyeon left her home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Paris, France. Saturday, 1:04 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sana had been searching anything and everything to find her. Of course, with the limited details she had to go one it wasn’t easy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>‘Pretty Brunette British Intelligence’</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Fluent in Japanese British Intelligence’</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Momo British Intelligence’</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Beautiful woman London’</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Asian woman Patek Phillipe watch’ </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Her search history in everything (Google, YouTube, Instagram) was full of keywords to describe Mina, but nothing came up. “Oh, forget it.” She shut her laptop and spent her time on something else, even if her thoughts were still clouded with the girl who had an unknown name. <em>I need her name.</em></p><p> </p><p>With no job to do or look forward to, Sana strayed from her apartment and ventured to the center of the tourist zone. She could kill for no reason, easily, but she preferred not to. If she wasn’t hired, she didn’t waste her time killing innocent people. She mostly shopped or flirted. It was never anything too crazy compared to her usual routine.</p><p> </p><p>Now when she walked the streets, her mind focused on what Mina had been wearing and that damn watch. <em>Was she the daughter of someone in the mafia? Or maybe a celebrity? How?</em></p><p> </p><p>She walked past a large tourist family. One of the women had dark hair and a mole on the lower part of her cheek like Marilyn Monroe. Sana caught herself checking the girl out. She couldn’t believe herself. She didn’t like women not since… <em>Nope, I don’t like women.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She found herself in front of a Cartier boutique on her own volition. But it wasn’t that store which caught her eye, it was the smaller more secluded boutique next to it. Her feet moved for her, knowing what was behind the doors and also knowing why she wanted to go inside. She was greeted by a man with a broad mustache and white gloves. She was inside a Vacheron Constantin watch boutique and she already knew who she was buying for.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to see your Métiers D’Art selection.” She was already familiar with the watch brand but had never been interested in buying a watch until that moment. The Métiers D’Art collection was flashy. Sana didn’t know if a girl like Mina would ever want something flashy, but she trusted herself and her judgment.</p><p> </p><p>The man appeared from the back with an array of watches. Sana hummed in peaceful thought, <em>a woman as beautiful as she deserves something ostentatious and intricate, but not distracting, not complex, nothing to take attention away from her face. She doesn’t need or desire to be seen or she would have been wearing a Rolex. No, she wants to be indulged. And I can give it to her.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She was certain her heart stopped beating when her eyes laid upon it. “What is this one?” The details of the watch were an aerial view of a cityscape. The details were as if Sana were on a red-eye and looking over an entire city through the night. Lines of the city were drawn, along with rivers, grassy plains, but most important city lights. The watch made her imagine she could see each gleaming yellow-colored dot as a lonely car in the vast area. It was all about the small details. That was what grew the watch into a bigger picture. Without those little intricacies, the watch would be nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, great taste mademoiselle. This is the Métiers D’Art Villes Lumières. It is limited edition and comes in four ‘styles’ if you will. Paris, New York, Geneva, Beijing, and our newest installment Tokyo. The face is purely 18k white gold and the back is Sapphire.”</p><p> </p><p>“May I see the Tokyo piece?”</p><p> </p><p>His white gloves ensured he wouldn’t taint any of the art. He lifted it from the others and presented it before Sana. A quiet gasp escaped her mouth that she had no control over.</p><p> </p><p>“That was my reaction when I first saw it as well,” the man laughed, “A real gem this one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Also, the Paris and New York dials.” Each of them had the engraved city name on the back. “I’ll take it,” she said with no hesitation in her voice, stunning the salesman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lapland, Finland. Sunday, 6:50 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Is it pretty here? With all the lights and things?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t kill me. I have a wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you see the northern lights often?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have kids. Please. I can give you money.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana was cooing to calm the poor man down. It was a fake show of care, but he quieted down. “You cannot offer me money. They pay me too much. Much more than you’re thinking of offering.” She moved back slightly to raise her eyebrows with delight, and she whispered loud enough for him to hear, “And they even give me these cute bonuses in white envelopes. Solely because I do a good job; the best job.”</p><p> </p><p>She had driven to the most secluded cabin for miles and she would most likely have to stay the night with a dead man. Her life was a lot worse than his at the current moment. <em>I am here instead of London finding out more about… her. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Did you take your children to see Santa Claus here?”</p><p> </p><p>He was desperate to be saved, “Every year. Without fail.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he have a big fluffy white beard?”</p><p> </p><p>The man didn’t answer. <em>I never grew up seeing Santa. </em>“Would you like to die painfully?” She didn’t worry about an answer as she cut off his pinky. He screamed in agony which made her yawn. “Yell quieter. No one can hear you in the middle of nowhere.”</p><p> </p><p>He tried escaping but he was feeling lightheaded. She cut off his next finger and he screamed again. “You know what I hate more than anything? Men who do the worst and vilest things in this world and still manage to hide behind a nice life and happy family. They say something is wrong with me, but I’m convinced your brain is more screwed than mine.”</p><p> </p><p>She skipped his middle finger and moved on to the index. <em>Maybe it was one of you who made my life be like this. Maybe I could have been happy in Japan. Maybe my family loved me. Maybe my life could have been simple. A job I secretly hated, a person I loved, friends… But I’ll never know.</em> She cut off his thumb and threw it in the sink. He was still pleading and crying and screaming, but her thoughts were on what life could have been.</p><p> </p><p>Sana finished off the rest of his fingers and left him there. She stole a notepad and pen from a small desk. <em>Did I do a good job? </em>She positioned the note next to the thumb and put the appendage in an upright position as if the sink drain was giving a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>London, England. Monday, 7:37 am</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mina stood outside an abandoned-looking building. The brick walls were grey, but you could barely tell with the amount of ivy and vines spiraling up. Jeongyeon was dropped off by a black taxi and gently caressed Mina’s shoulder to push them forward closer to the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“This is MI6?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looked up at the building, “Of course not. But this is where you’ll conduct research about your little assassin. MI6 doesn’t need to know about our operation, you understand.” It was much more of a statement than a question. Jeongyeon walked up the dark staircase inside the building, leaving Mina on the street.</p><p> </p><p>She rushed behind and they met in a dingy room with three decent computers. “Well, this is the big headquarters,” she pointed around the inadequate room, but Mina’s eyes were immersed in the corkboard wall. All her files. All the work she had done on the assassin was hanging proudly like they were achievements. Red string ran from one kill to the next trying to pinpoint them exactly. This was all she ever wanted. Maybe a bigger work area was due, but she didn’t mind. Someone was listening to her words and praising and respecting them.</p><p> </p><p>“You put up all my findings?” Mina asked and Jeongyeon pointed her head to a pile of stacked manila folders. The tower of folders was almost 2 feet tall on one of the three desks.</p><p> </p><p>A tiny head poked out. She looked like a child to Mina or just out of high school at the very least. “I did them. Your reports were so extensive, and I don’t know, it just made me feel excited. Sorry if I overstepped. But an assassin. A newly trained assassin. A new <em>female</em> trained assassin that other world organizations haven’t been able to track. It was thrilling. And everything you wrote connected like a fantastic puzzle.” Mina eagerly sat in an old brown desk chair as the girl rambled on. “My name is Chaeyoung by the way. I wanted to be of help as best I can.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina nodded to let her continue their discourse on this new assassin. Jeongyeon was headed on her way out. “Chaeyoung’s a hacker, but don’t ask too much from her. I don’t need her crossing lines. One more person can work here. Maybe that workmate friend of yours. Yes, I think that would be lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>Once Jeongyeon closed the door behind her, Chaeyoung’s fingers worked like lightning at her computer. “There was a new kill in Finland just last night. Some small town in the north. You’re the expert, but I have an odd suspicion that it’s your girl.”</p><p> </p><p><em>My girl? No, she means my assassin. </em>“How was he found?” Chaeyoung pulled up the pictures while Mina stood behind her. “His fingers were severed off except the two middle ones and his right thumb was found in the sink.” ‘<em>Did I do a good job’ </em>Mina read it before Chaeyoung could utter a word about the note. “Who was the victim?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung hit a few more keys, “Victor Krumwell. He’s been to jail for battery and fraud. He was acquitted once of kidnapping in Canada and double jeopardy meant he couldn’t be tried once more for the same charge.” Mina looked deeper, “So, we don’t know the real motive for his death, yet some victims seem to have no motive. The assassin only kills when she’s contracted to, at least that’s what I believe.” <em>But she killed everyone in the van unprompted… everyone excluding me.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Paris, France. Monday, 2:16 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“They liked your little performance in Finland.” Jihyo dropped a white envelope on Sana’s coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I get a piercing? I feel like getting a tongue piercing.” Jihyo ignored her, “You have to get rid of that woman in England.” Sana was in no way planning on doing that. “Am I getting paid for it?” Jihyo clenched her small fists, “Your safety depends on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you care about me?” Sana teased her. “Of course, I care about you. I would hate for something to happen to you. For you to go to prison. Or something worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you would lose your paycheck?” Sana stuck out her tongue. “No.” It was Jihyo’s easy answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s all you want from me. You want me to kill so we both get paid.” Jihyo sighed. It wasn’t true, but she didn’t have the energy to convince Sana. “No. They would make me in charge of another assassin. The world does not revolve around Sana. Especially in the eyes of them.” <em>You don’t care. No one ever did.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Sana danced around Jihyo in circles before reaching her kitchen. “I brought you back some Vin Santo red. I haven’t tried it yet. Shall I pop the top?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo grabbed two wine glasses. “Find out her name. Find out her life: what she does, where she works, where she lives. This is important, no matter how flippant you may feel about it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>London, England. Tuesday, 8:02 am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung. Nayeon. And vice versa.” Mina introduced her coworkers who would be searching for the assassin together. Nayeon pulled her to the side, “She’s a child.” Mina wanted to laugh, “She just looks like one, and she’s an excellent hacker. She’s only a year younger than you.” </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon made a disgusted face as she watched the girl, “I’m a hag and look like one. She’s not a year younger…” Mina tapped her friend’s shoulder, “except she is. Be nice.” Mina always admired Nayeon’s youthful looks, and even more when she found out the woman had a son. But her friend had convinced herself she was a hag, so she just went along with it.</p><p> </p><p>“bE nIce,” Nayeon let out while mocking Mina. “When did you graduate?” Nayeon peered over her computer to glance at the younger-looking adult. “I skipped uni,” she answered. “Yeah, me as well.” Nayeon lowered her eyes in suspicion then lowered her body.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s that?” Nayeon looked up from her computer. She had been trying to pinpoint countries that the assassin could potentially live. Her eyes met Chaeyoung’s happy ones. She was pointing to a picture frame on the girl’s desk. “It’s my son and husband. Andrei and Marcus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you have a husband?” the girl’s shoulders slouched as she returned to her own desk. “Uh well…”</p><p> </p><p>“SHE HAS TO LIVE IN THE EU!” The two women watched a frantic and energetic Mina pace the room. Nayeon and Chaeyoung exchanged confused glances and then turned back to the girl. “I thought we already came to that conclusion. Her most recent kills have all been in Europe. It wouldn’t make sense for her to live somewhere else.” Mina groaned. “I know, but if you could choose anywhere in Europe to live where would it be?”</p><p> </p><p>“I kind of like America," Nayeon spoke without looking up from her computer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty fond of London," Chaeyoung added as she looked over Nayeon. </p><p> </p><p>“America is not in Europe, Nayeon. And London…”</p><p> </p><p>“You just hate it here because you fell out of love here.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina went to the corkboard wall to admire the assassin’s kills. “And what about it?” The words were muttered under her breath. Her finger traced the two most recent kills. They were so performative. And the assassin was performing <em>for</em> Mina and Mina only. Something about it made her heart jump.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, how would you kill me?” She was holding Momo tight in her arms even though her thoughts were on a completely different woman. <em>I wonder how she would kill me. Would she keep me alive so I could watch my own death? Would she torture me until my demise? Would I scream? Would I cry? Would I laugh?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“I don’t know. I’d probably push you down the stairs, call the police, say you accidentally tripped.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it? You wouldn’t want to wrap your hands around my throat until I ran out of oxygen, or drown me in a tub so I’m struggling and fighting for my life, or run me over bit by bit in the driveway?” Momo let out a preposterous laugh, “…no? I wouldn’t want to do any of that.” <em>Boring. So boring. </em></p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t point a gun in my face and wipe my tears away? You wouldn’t threaten to kill me later, drawing out whatever process leads to my unavoidable death?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Mina kissed Momo’s bare forehead, “Haha, just kidding. I would never want you to do that.” Her mind wouldn’t focus on the tv show. It only repeated the feeling of the assassin’s warm hand on her cheeks and then her moving Mina’s hands to her thighs. When Sana moved to leave the vehicle, Mina had thought she was going to be kissed. It was all too much, so she closed her eyes, but when she opened them again, one more gunshot was going off and Sana was walking away.</p><p>“You want to go upstairs?”</p><p> </p><p>Momo shrugged and turned off the tv. Even their sex life was so uninteresting, that it was met with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that isn’t… not there. It’s fine, Momo.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. They weren’t ever on the same page anymore. It wasn’t like they weren’t trying, but things didn’t click like they had in the beginning when things were fresh and new. And when they turned their sexting into action. Now there was less and less action and more distance.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I not do it the way she does?” Momo turned off her lamp. “Who?” Mina replied back,</p><p> </p><p>She knew who. It was the wrong person. Momo was thinking of Nayeon while Mina had been actually thinking of the unnamed assassin. It was driving her crazy that she couldn’t put it out of her mind. What she felt when she killed, did she smile or feel pleased or feel empty. Did her eyes become even brighter?</p><p> </p><p>Mina yanked her laptop to her lap. She needed to do more research. She could find her. She had to find her before she killed someone else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Norfolk, England. Wednesday, 5:27</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I have a crush who lives not too far from here. Maybe not a crush, more like someone I’m infatuated with.” A barkeep was suspended in the air upside down in the lower level of his pub. “She’s cute, but I’m supposed to kill her,” the girl pouted and twirled the pointed end of her blade on her index finger.</p><p> </p><p>“What would you do? Would you still kill her? I don’t want to hurt her… I don’t think.” The man watched the killer but mostly focused his attention to the twirl from the extended knife in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What did I do? Why am I here?” Sana’s thoughts on her crush were halted and she bent her knees to give shining eyes at the man. “I have no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gun or knife?” Sana asked him.</p><p> </p><p>His voice panicked, “Neither.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana let her lower lip fully take hold and she let out a pitying hum, “Oh, wish I could do that. But at least I tried giving you a choice, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana lifted her gun and purposely shot him in one kidney then the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Before you die, should I kill her or not, do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>The man was losing his sense of reality, his last remaining breaths moving out slower and slower. His blood was dripping down his back seamlessly and dropping to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I should go visit her, but I want her to come to me first. Do you have a pen?” His eyes were already closed but she was still talking to the unconscious dying man. She grabbed his forearm and marked it with a sharpie. <em>Come find me. My next kill will be in Spain, Baby. </em>She grabbed the other arm. <em>You wouldn’t want another victim’s blood on your hands, would you?</em> She plopped her finger in the bloodied pool on the ground and underlined the word, ‘<em>blood’ </em>with his own.</p><p> </p><p>She skipped up the stairs and observed the empty bar which would be opening soon. <em>Dang, I should have asked for him to make me bar chips before. I keep ending up hungry. </em>Her stomach grumbled when her face hit the cold air and she sighed out while wrapping her arms around herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Does she think about me? Or am I just a job to her? Jihyo said life doesn’t revolve around me. And she’s probably right. I don’t even know this woman’s name and…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sana shook her thoughts away. It didn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>London, England. Wednesday, 7:20 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hot chocolate?” Momo asked from the kitchen. They had just finished dinner and Mina was on the couch choosing a cozy movie to settle in for the night. “With marshmallows please,” she briefly watched Momo’s back before her attention fell back on the television. “Cinnamon?” Momo added.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes please.” Momo hugged her arms around Mina from behind the couch and the heated chocolate in the girl’s hands filled Mina’s nostrils.</p><p> </p><p>Their relationship wasn’t bad. It had never been. But both of them wanted something more and were too scared to admit it to the other partner. They were good companions, great roommates. There wasn’t enough reason for them to break up, so they didn’t. Momo would have to pay for their mortgage all alone and Mina would either have to go back home where nothing was left for her or stay in England as long as possible on her work visa. It was too complicated to end their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, this cinnamon is so good in here.” Momo kissed the girl, her upper lip covered in a hot chocolate mustache. “Right? Next time I’ll try iced chocolate with whipped topping and cinnamon detailing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chef Momo, that sounds delicious.”</p><p>-</p><p>“I sliced sashimi and put it in a tight-lidded container for your lunch. Make sure it goes into the fridge as soon as you get to work. And slow-cooker pot roast is already cooking for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the best,” Mina told her as she grabbed her lunch bag and turned to leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, you’re the best. Have a great day.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina wanted to rail her head against a wall. It felt like she was in some happy untroubled sitcom every day of her life. <em>And I’m supposed to enjoy it, right? I’m supposed to be happy and love coming home.</em> The reality was, she didn’t enjoy it, wasn’t happy, and detested being home.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------</p><p>“Do you want her address?” Jihyo asked on the phone. Sana shrugged while she grabbed her binoculars from the passenger seat of her rental. “I already have it. I’m outside her door. Can you tell me her name?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo sighed and squeezed a stress ball inside her hands, “Why do you need that? Just kill her.” Sana whined, “Because I want it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Mina.” Sana nodded, “Now was that so hard?” she asked before hanging up. Someone walked out of the house. It wasn’t Mina. Sana pulled the binoculars to her eyes and adjusted the zoom. A rushed girl with black hair had popped out. Her hair in two braids and her forehead was covered in bangs. She locked the door and quickly made it inside her car, reversing and driving off with urgency. Sana rechecked the address. It had been right. So, naturally, she followed the speeding car.</p><p> </p><p>It was midafternoon and rainy, so Sana switched on her headlamps while she followed 4 car lengths behind. <em>Could you be that Momo? She wasn’t too fond of you that night if I remember correctly. </em></p><p> </p><p>They parked outside a restaurant. Sana put on her hood and a pair of dark sunglasses while Momo went to the back of the building. Sana Googled the business and they wouldn’t be open for a couple more hours. <em>Prime dining. I can wait a few for a good meal. </em>The restaurant was named Hirai’s and the font was in neat cursive. The girl drummed her fingers on her dash before deciding to try the name combination. ‘Momo Hirai’ was typed in the search engine and the woman’s face immediately emerged.</p><p> </p><p>Sana looked over each image. Some with her and an older gentleman (who was probably her father), some with her plating food, but the ones that caught her eye were Momo and Mina standing next to one another. Momo’s dad on the left, Momo in the middle, Mina on the right. They were posed like a happy family. More pictures of the couple held Sana’s attention. Mina wearing a luxurious long brown-colored trench coat and Momo pulling her closer by the waist. Both of them meeting forks in a ‘cheers’ before they dived into their meal.</p><p> </p><p>She tapped twice on one of the pictures and it brought her to a page that prompted her to ‘Open in Instagram.’ She didn’t even have the app on her phone, so every time she tried to open another picture, she was denied. She groaned but was too stubborn to download the app and make <em>another </em>fake profile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>OOOOOHHH, she has an upscale Japanese restaurant in the middle of Greenwich. OOOOOHHH, her dad and she bought this restaurant as a partnership. Blah blah blah. I bet they have hair in their food.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p><em>God, this food is euphoric. </em>Sana was one of the first to be seating and a smile never left her face as she munched each bite.</p><p> </p><p>“Please give the chef my compliments!” she informed her waiter and in no time Momo stood before her in a white button-down chef’s outfit.</p><p> </p><p>Momo stood with a comforting hand on her hip and examined her new patron. “The food was good?” Sana couldn’t even find the right words as her eyes searched back and forth, “Ugh, the BEST.” She wasn’t even exaggerating<em>. </em>She took another mouth-watering bite.</p><p> </p><p>“Your husband must adore you and your cooking.” Momo took a tiny step backward with a gleaming look in her eye and an inching smile, “My girlfriend, actually. And I’ll have to keep reminding her how much she should adore me.”</p><p> </p><p>“OF COURSE! She needs to know before I steal you right up. I could worship you in all the right ways. I might have to send you flowers just to thank you for this lovely meal.” Sana’s eyes caught Momo’s lips graze softly over her lips, but she shoveled more food in her mouth before she could let a smirk creep on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Chef!” One of her cooks spoke from the kitchen. Momo turned her braided head in a flash and said her contented goodbye to Sana. The assassin noted strands of hair caught in Momo’s earring. She grabbed the chef’s wrist and stood; her height slightly overtook the girl with bangs. “<em>Chef ~ Isn’t this a safety precaution</em>?” Her voice was the feeling of tasting an apple pie topped with vanilla ice cream. Every word she spoke was a song; the sweetest of songs – a hummingbird of music.</p><p> </p><p>Sana pushed Momo’s hair that covered the earring. The finger that moved behind Momo’s ear was slow but undeniably deliberate. Momo watched her and Sana pretended to care. The dark hair being directed fell into place behind Momo’s ear. The chef hesitated and her gaze refused to leave Sana’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Chef!”</p><p> </p><p>Momo pulled both earrings from her lobes, “They’re clip-ons. Must have forgotten to take them off before work. I’m glad you enjoyed your meal.” She walked away and Sana quickly paid her bill before leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I want you to want me too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mina and Sana have chats about the assassin's past</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Madrid, Spain. Friday, 7:20 pm</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you?” Jihyo questioned over the line. She was standing in the middle of Sana’s apartment and needed to deliver the new mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Took a little vacation to Spain,” Sana told her handler. “Well, come back. You have a job in two days in Japan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OOH, you know how much I love going to Japan. I’ll book a flight immediately there. I’m seeing my girlfriend soon,” Sana joked but her sneer wasn’t falling from her face anytime soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you will get rid of her soon, yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana moved some hair behind her ear and repositioned herself on her bed, “Sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>London, England. Friday, 8:47 pm</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“A customer bought me flowers today. They told me they would because they loved the food, but I thought they weren’t serious,” Momo put the bouquet wrapped in plastic on their kitchen table and grabbed an unused vase to display them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina thought nothing of it as she typed away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She was the sweetest and had the brightest eyes. She was a little flirty, though,” Momo laughed it off and that’s what made Mina pause. “What did she look like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Momo shrugged, “Brunette Japanese woman probably in her mid-twenties.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina pushed Momo out of the way and away from the flowers. “Wash your hands!” Momo listened to her. She opened a drawer to pull out a pair of disposable gloves to search the flowers. A small white note was in the middle of the bundles. ‘Mina, meet me in Madrid’ - Sana</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She immediately grabbed plastic bags to cover the flowers so forensic could make sure it wasn’t lethal. Momo came back with a confused and fearful look. “That was the assassin. She could have done anything to these flowers,” Mina breathed out and tried to hope the flowers were fine. “If you feel sick, please let me know and I’ll drive us to the hospital, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mina, you’re tracking down people who are attempting to kill you. I don’t feel good about this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you seen my suitcase?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why, Mina?” Momo was exhausted. Mina was exhausted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to go to Madrid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For this assassin? You are going to get yourself killed over this. Can’t you see how much I care about you? How much I love you. But you’d rather risk your life than listen to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s my job, Momo! I never would stop you from chopping food or tasting new recipes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because my job isn’t dangerous!” Momo was almost in tears and for good reason. It seemed like Mina was always jumping into danger. There was no regard for her own safety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to go. She wants me to go,” Mina let out under her breath. Momo rolled her eyes and left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chaeyoung, are you busy? We have a name for the assassin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but why are you whispering?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina ignored her, “The name she gave me was Sana. I’ll have to get a train tomorrow for Madrid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll look into it for you. Are you sure you want to go alone? It might be dangerous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll have to ask Nayeon, but I’m unsure if she can get a sitter on such short notice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Madrid, Spain. Saturday, 6:54 am</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Chaeyoung keeps asking about Marcus, not in an intrusive way, but she’s curious about him,” Nayeon shuffled through her snacks as the train rushed by going hundreds of miles per hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because she likes you…” Mina said it like it was obvious and to her it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just not sure I’m ready and I’m not sure if Andrei is ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to make a large commitment to her, but you’re interested, right? It doesn’t hurt to talk a little and I’m confident she would understand your situation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My ‘situation.’ You make being a widow sound so formal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayeon messaged her mother who had agreed to look after her grandson for the next few days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She asked for my number,” Nayeon spoke it with delight and Mina raised her eyebrow to her friend. “Has she messaged you yet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayeon pouted and pushed her head against her seat, “no.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But she still thinks you’re married and Marcus is alive?” Nayeon considered it for a second before saying “yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana watched from afar as soon as Nayeon and Mina’s feet landed in Spain. She watched them get off their train with their belongings and get a rental car. She was dressed for the occasion in a beige Burberry trench coat that went down to her knees. She just needed dark sunglasses and a black fedora to complete her look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana waited in her own car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayeon sat in the driver seat, “Imagine me dating a hacker… I’m reading through all your text messages and emails.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina shook her head with a pleasant smile, “Drive, demon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we headed anyway?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina had no idea, “I’m sure <em>Sana</em> will tell us soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And sure enough, Sana had the international number for British Intelligence already logged in her burner phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cleared her throat, “Is this MI-5? It is to my knowledge that a Myoui Mina was working there recently on a case of a female assassin. Is there any way I could speak to her regarding a murder?” The calls took numerous reconnections, but she finally heard the quiet voice she had been waiting for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart started to beat in a hurried cadence as her ear listened to the “hello?” come over the line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice cracked and she tried to make the words out while keeping control of her car, “M-203. The abandoned highway. Head that way,” Sana told her before hanging up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina logged it into the GPS and Nayeon followed along. It took them a while to realize they were being tailed and even when Mina noticed, she decided not to say anything. On the edge of the abandoned highway, when they could drive no longer, Nayeon pulled the car over to the side of the road.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get in my car and bring your luggage.” Both women listened to Sana’s instruction, but the girl pointed her gun in Nayeon’s direction. “Not you.” Mina looked at her coworker with apprehension and pulled her luggage from the trunk without another word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t follow us,” she voiced to Nayeon. “We’ll be back in an hour, at least if your friend here doesn’t try to be a hero.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina gripped the handle of the passenger seat door before inhaling deeply and sitting next to a killer. Sana reversed the car and drove them both away. “Tell your friend that your life is in her hands if she follows. I’m not joking around.” Mina made sure Nayeon wasn’t following as the two women sat in relative silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of the road and the engine were the only noises heard. Mina tried memorizing her whereabouts in case she needed to call an ambulance or police or taxi. Minutes of silence passed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana raised her eyebrow and kept her eyes on the road, “Did your girlfriend like my flowers?” Mina noticed a smirk on the girl’s face, “She did at first until I told her you were a serial killer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana murmured at that, “Serial killer is such a harsh word.” She then pouted and turned her head to look Mina in the eyes. “I don’t look like a killer, do I?” her eyebrows raised even more to make her look soft and kind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>No, you don’t</em>, Mina kept her reply to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you,” The British Intelligence agent let out in a swift breath. “I know you had a bad childhood.” Sana shrugged and lifted her part of her hand from the steering wheel, “Hasn’t most of us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you burned down your boarding school,” Mina tried again. Sana smiled at the memories, “Oh, you found my prison file? Was it sexy? That one was fun. My schoolmates called me Guy Fawkes for a while there. I didn’t use gunpowder, so I don’t think the nickname was accurate but-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know about Dahyun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana had stomped on the brakes and halted their car in the middle of the highway, “You don’t know anything about her.” Fortunately, there were no cars around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you loved her.” It genuinely seemed like Sana was being defeated with each word Mina spoke. “Stop talking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know she was your first love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you know I murdered her parents and then burned their house to the ground with her in it or… did you skip that part of your <em>research</em>?” Her forced British accent slipped back to Russian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina quieted down until Sana started the car again, “…it sounds like you’re remorseful…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I’m not, right? I feel nothing. I have no remorse. I don’t know what guilt is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you really think that’s true?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana didn’t answer the question and continued driving in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t know what it’s like growing up in Russia as an orphan and then falling in love with another girl,” Sana let her voice float out in a small utterance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do not,” Mina answered back with sadness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…yeah…” Sana sighed. Mina had a deeper understanding of Sana and appreciated the conversation they did have. After that, the two of them only said one-word sentences that meant nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana pulled her car directly behind Nayeon’s rental. Mina didn’t leap to get away or even move from the ‘terror’ that was a murderer. “Who are you killing while you’re in Madrid?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You,” Sana said it matter-of-factly but let Mina go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And a part of Mina had already died. The part that followed rules. The part that listened to authority. The conscious part of her that could hold herself accountable and warn her about falling for an assassin. Her impulses were dying, and it was becoming dangerous. Too dangerous for her brain to stop her heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana drove away before Mina realized she had left her luggage in the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” were the first words out of Nayeon’s mouth and after Mina insisted she was, the jokes began. “How was it with your crush?” Nayeon mocked her. “She’s a lot more emotionally intelligent than I would have assumed before. I would have assumed she would be stone cold and rude and frigid, but she’s completely the opposite,” Mina was still trying to puzzle the new information together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, when’s the wedding?” Mina rolled her eyes and sat in the passenger seat to wait for Nayeon to drive them away.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>London, England. Tuesday, 5:30 pm</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Days of peace went by when Mina arrived back home. There were no cryptic messages from Sana and no new cases that needed exploring. It was boring without having to chase, but it allowed her more time to delve into the mind of a paid assassin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her bag from Madrid stood unharmed on her doorstep. The flowers had come back clean and evidence showed they weren’t dangerous. Mina felt a sense of caution emerge, but she wanted to know what was inside the bag. There could be a message in there or another hint of Sana’s next location. Her willpower vanished. She wasn’t able to stop herself from opening her luggage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heaved it to her bedroom. Upon unzipping it, she could already tell all her items had been replaced. Her dark turtlenecks, slacks, and cardigans were no more. Colors, that had been void of her closet for years, filled the suitcase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes ignored the clothing for the time being as it read the note in Sana’s now-familiar handwriting:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘When you get bored of England</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Travel the world with me, Baby</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Or die trying…’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina pulled out two white boxes the size of a tablet and laid them on her bed. She wasn’t expecting much, so when she unboxed the gift she was dazed. Two designer dress watches with near matching dials. One a landscape of New York and one of Tokyo. She wouldn’t even be able to guess how expensive the watches were. She left the Tokyo styled watch alone and delicately put on the New York one before observing it carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her index finger ran over the brand that she had always wanted to collect watches from. ‘Vacheron Constantin’ was the watch brand of her dreams and now she owned two. Even though she wasn’t from New York, nowhere near it, the present still felt more personal than anything Momo had given her in all the years that they were dating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina dug through the clothing and without even looking at the labels, she could tell some of the pieces were Alexander McQueen and Vivienne Westwood. She ransacked through to the bottom and couldn’t peer away from a floral Carolina Herrera. She drew it away from the rest of the luggage and ran her fingertips across the expensive fabric.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All her passions for fashion came back like an unexpected hurricane and her eyes almost flooded with tears. Her mind swirled with confusion and she didn’t know why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without another thought, she put on the dress. She tried reaching her arm around to pull the zipper up while she admired her outfit in her wall mirror. It was tough to reach without straining a muscle in her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hand found her zipper and helped pull the dress fully on her body. Mina smiled at how well she fit the clothing garment. “Yeah, that was my favorite too,” Sana whispered in her ear. Mina looked past her own reflection to see Sana’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really like that brand; their dresses always have pockets hehe…” Sana was still whispering as close to Mina’s ear that she could without touching the girl. It took everything in Mina’s power to not lean back into the woman behind her. She wanted to feel the assassin’s arms gripped around her, caressing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina forced her elbow unforgivingly directly into Sana’s chest which made the girl stumble backward. “Don’t run.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina didn’t listen. She was already screaming and running her way down her stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said don’t run,” Sana huffed as she followed behind the woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana coughed and held her chest and was met with a rattled Mina in her kitchen who was moving objects in her cabinets in a hurried manner. She tossed a can at Sana. It hit the girl’s nose and cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you just hit me in the face with baked beans?” Sana watched the can roll away from her feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Mina watched the killer then the can and then the killer again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can see the can right there,” Sana pointed to it with a slight laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana walked closer and Mina managed to grab a butcher knife to keep the distance between them. The assassin’s nose and cheek were beginning to show redness as she winced at the pain briefly. “You can keep the knife. I just want to talk,” Sana took one more step forward. Mina jabbed the weapon once which made the killer take a small step back, but she wasn’t scared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…why are you here?” Mina jabbed one more time even if her goal wasn’t to injure Sana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrugged at the question before smirking, “I wanted to see you.” Mina jabbed the knife once again. Sana didn’t back away this time and the knife was an inch away from meeting her skin. The assassin cleared her throat, clung to Mina’s wrist holding the knife, and twisted the girl’s arm behind her back while she was pulled closer. Before Mina could so much as groan at the pain, Sana had forced her body at a 90-degree angle against the kitchen table. Mina’s left cheek pressed against the chilly surface. Sana was two seconds away from breaking the girl’s arm when she let go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can keep your knife. Just stop jabbing it at me,” Sana did a motion stabbing motion with her empty hands, “It’s a bit rude, you know? Especially after you just hit me with a can of baked beans.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…sorry… again,” Mina told her. “Do you want ice for the…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My injury? Yes please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina shuffled to her freezer and supplied Sana with a bag of frozen peas from years ago that had gone unused. Sana’s eyes trailed Mina’s body in the fitted dress. Mina finally looked like Sana thought she deserved to. “You look…” her eyes searched for the right word. Mina pressed the frozen vegetables against Sana’s red cheek without warning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana recoiled from the temperature for a split second. Her hand moved to hold the bag. Mina didn’t let go. Sana’s hand met Mina’s on the frozen pea bag. Sana pressed the bag harder against her face. It hurt but she was relishing more in the feeling of her hand pushed against Mina’s. Neither pulled their hand away nor wanted to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both stared into the other’s eyes and convinced themselves this was normal; an unempathetic assassin falling for the person who wanted her in prison and an investigator who knew exactly how dangerous the girl sitting opposite her was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The watch Mina was wearing finally caught Sana’s eye. She lifted her eyebrows to question it, “You’re wearing my present?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina didn’t move. Her eyes saw the matching watch on Sana’s left wrist. She was wearing her Paris dial and Mina wore her New York one. The two remained silent, both understanding that their hearts had opened a little more towards the other person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina made a truce by putting down the knife in her hand that wasn’t holding the frozen bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind… I might have gone through your Insta a little and thought you looked good in floral prints,” Sana told her while touching at the loose fabric of the dress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t mind.” <em>Why don’t I mind?</em> “Did you find anything new about me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a homebody.” Sana inched a little closer. Mina hummed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve always had a fascination for killers.” Sana inched even closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re insanely beautiful.” Sana inched closer and was delighted with Mina’s flattered smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I learned more about you, too,” the girl said factually. Sana moved her head back a little which was the opposite of what Mina wanted. “Oh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were born in Japan.” Sana nodded, “Yep.” It was Mina’s turn to inch closer now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you somehow made it to Russia when you were a young child.” Sana agreed again and Mina rested her free hand on Sana’s thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They renamed you Nadia there. That’s your government name.” Those words made Sana flinch like when Mina had mentioned Dahyun. She pulled back and stood from her chair, creating distance between the two. Mina had struck another chord, but she didn’t know why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t ever say that name again or I’ll chop you into teeny tiny pieces and hide you in your backyard and force your precious Momo to do a scavenger hunt to find you, got it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the first time of the evening that Sana actually looked like a threat. Mina moved her seat against the floor and understood not to go there again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana wiped her face, “It’s okay. You didn’t know. That name isn’t who I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because the orphanage abused you under that name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana ignored Mina’s quiet yapping, “I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t want to kill for hire. I need you to help me.” Tears pooled in her eyes, “They’ll kill me if I want out. There has to be a way for you to help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina observed her carefully and wanted to give a standing ovation at her performance. “Bullshit.” Sana gulped and met the girl’s eyes. “It’s a bunch of bullshit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana smiled before gaining a tight grasp of the butcher knife. She grabbed ahold of Mina and roughly pushed her against her fridge. “Maybe you’re better at your job than I thought. Now no more intruding in my personal life. Especially my past. It isn’t a cute look on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana put the knife in the middle of Mina’s neck and her free hand resting against the fridge near Mina’s ear. She didn’t push the knife deeper, but she had the chance to if she wanted to. “Don’t make me be mean to you, Mina. I like our banter, but don’t convince yourself that we know each other.” She waited until she saw a hint of blood before she tried moving the weapon away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina didn’t let her completely move it away and yanked Sana closer by her collar. Sana searched Mina’s eyes then drifted her gaze down to the girl’s lips. She pressed the knife a little harder into her neck but not enough to hurt her. That wasn’t what Sana wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina jerked harder at Sana’s collar to pull the girl’s lips near her own. Sana smirked and flicked her tongue across her own lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keys jingled outside the front door but the person outside soon realized the door was unlocked. Mina let go of her grip and moved as far as possible from Sana. The assassin debated stealing a kiss anyway. It was hers. The kiss was nobody else’s but hers. Mina had wanted her. Even after she had threatened her over and over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A glance at the entryway displayed a tired Momo. Sana pushed past her, “It’s too bad your girlfriend threw out those flowers. I specifically picked them out with you in mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without even slamming the door behind her, Sana could hear the fires of an argument beginning in the quaint house of Momo and Mina.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dumb Litty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just nachaeng vibes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>London, England. Friday, 11:02 am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung, I don’t how to log this… can you help me?” Mina’s ears burned at her friend’s cute speech that she was doing for the hacker.</p><p> </p><p>The girl hurriedly stood to fix Nayeon’s problem. “You already asked me this twice already. You have to put the asterisk before you input the words or numbers.” Nayeon tried it and of course, it worked. She knew what she was doing. “I can’t believe it keeps slipping my mind. Maybe you should just stay sitting next to me all day, so I don’t forget anything else.” Mina rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung laughed it off. Nayeon stuck out her tongue while she input new variables in her work. Chaeyoung cheerily watched the girl’s face and could not have cared less about what was on the desktop screen. Nayeon became distracted by the two-toned colored lips tattooed on Chaeyoung’s wrist and traced it instead of focusing on her work. “Why a pair of lips?” Nayeon asked while being hyperaware of her own and lingering her gaze at Chaeyoung’s real perfectly shaped ones. Mina came in between both of them and made motions with her arms like she was holding a sword between her hands. The sound effects came with as Nayeon and Chaeyoung watched her with questioning stares. “What are you doing?” Nayeon finally lost the patience to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh me? I’m cutting this tension in the air.” She made a few more ‘cuts’ “See doesn’t it feel better? Air feels a little more refreshing, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon reached her hand to touch Chaeyoung, “Nobody wanna see us together, but it don’t matter no…” Mina pulled their hands apart. “Yeah, I guess my name is nobody now.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung left the room with more laughter to pick up some deliveries.</p><p> </p><p>“So, things are going well?” Mina wondered. Nayeon wore a gleeful smile, “They are. She asked me on a date yesterday after you left work.” Mina laughed, “Hopefully that means she can stop being your tech support while you’re supposed to be working.” Nayeon shook her head and stuck out her tongue in a childish way, “If we start dating, we’ll be a lot more annoying than we already are, sweetie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Osaka, Japan. Friday, 9:12 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Why do you keep sending me on kills in Japan?” Sana's last three had been in that one country which was unusual and made her have cabin fever.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo was prepared to lie. Sana pouted like an innocent child and it made her sigh. “They don’t like you being so close to that agent. And it’s easier for them to clean up your gruesome kills while you’re here. They don’t have enough manpower in Europe to chase after you, but here…”</p><p> </p><p>“They. They. They. They don’t like this. They don’t want me to do that. Maybe I should just kill <em>them</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“And lose your paychecks? Along with mine and however many other assassins they have on their payroll? You can try.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana threw herself on her bed in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Just do the kills here, earn your money, forget about her. You like Japan. You can live out your life here without a care.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said they were cleaning up my kills?” Sana groaned and Jihyo nodded. “So, she doesn’t even know I’m here?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably not.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana groaned some more and knocked her head against the mattress. “No wonder she hasn’t found me yet. I’m going back to Europe.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are not. You have a new job to do.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>London, England. Sunday, 10:04 am</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Is that my jumper?” Momo questioned it while Mina cooked them a proper full English breakfast. Mina had thrown on the oversized Sailor Moon shirt when she woke and had been too lazy to add shorts to the outfit. She tugged at the clothing, “Yeah, sorry. I need to do laundry later today.” Momo folded the oversized sleeves back so they weren’t consuming Mina’s hands, “I don’t mind… I just… you look cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“You remember you wore this the first time we saw each other?” Momo nodded. She had worn it to the airport all those years ago. “You want to know a secret?” Momo asked with Mina’s chin in her hold. Her lips pressed gently against her girlfriend’s. Mina waited patiently to hear the undisclosed information.</p><p> </p><p>“You had been doing those weird Sailor Moon poses all night on facetime and trying to cheer me up after I thought we hadn’t secured the lease on the restaurant, remember?” Mina did as she puckered her lips to beg for another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I bought this immediately to feel closer to you. And I would wear it anytime I couldn’t stop counting the days to see you.” Momo stole the spatula in Mina’s hand to turn over the bangers. “And when you went to Madrid last week, I went mad trying to find it. I couldn’t sleep without it.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina felt slightly guilty about that. “I-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s a dumb impossible request, but can’t we go back to that? You’ve changed so much over the past year that I didn’t even know when weird Mina left. You don’t laugh the same. You don’t joke the same, at least not with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Momo kissed Mina again before she said anything. It was a big ask and she knew there was no ‘going back.’ Neither of them would probably pull the trigger to end their relationship and yet they felt suffocated and isolated at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kobe, Japan. Sunday, 5:03 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sana whistled down a dark alleyway while whistling an unfamiliar tune to her ears. That whole night she had been working to deliver food from one of her favorite places. It was all a ploy to get food to her target. Working the odd job wasn’t terrible though, for that one night at least.</p><p> </p><p>Her last delivery of the night was special. The seafood in the plastic ‘THANK YOU’ bag was seasoned with a dazzling amount of arsenic. She was surprised to be alone on the empty road. A brightly lit building at the end of the road made her eye catch full of the neon signage.</p><p> </p><p>A woman stood in the doorway and Sana made a quick point to the inside of the building, “配送.” Sana held the delivery bag in her hand and waited to be invited inside the subtly illegal business. The woman disappeared into the darkness of the ‘massage parlor’ while Sana impatiently waited out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“He said he didn’t order anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I have to deliver this. Tell Eito to let me up and pay for his meal.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl didn’t care for running back and forth, “Just go ahead.” Sana cheerily laughed and handed her too many bills to count, “Thanks cutie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t do girls…” She scoffed with a disgusted face and Sana felt the energy drain her body. <em>How was she going to completely ruin this kill?</em> <em>I try to be nice… I really do. </em>“Neither do I. Just take the money, I promise you’ll need it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>All my kills have been ruined since I met that girl… she’s probably cursed. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She found her way inside and tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling she felt in the air. <em>Just find the guy and I can get out of here</em>. She walked the lengthy distance until her body stood before a dark brown door that wasn’t like the rest. She knocked once. Then she knocked twice. “配送.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice grumbled, “I already told her…” His door shot open, but his attitude changed when his eyes fell on Sana’s. “Maybe I did order a meal. Would you care for a drink or are you still on the clock?” Sana agreed to partake and was happy to see him immediately dig into the food when she presented it on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“A beautiful girl like you can’t be a delivery person forever. Come work here. I’ll have you traveling the world in less than a week. You’ll be with the biggest of celebrities. The richest of the rich.”</p><p> </p><p>“I quite fancy my job. I think I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be like that darling…” he reached out to grab her hip and she stabbed at his chest where a lung should be. “Your actions have consequences.” She stabbed some more. He didn’t even get to finish chewing. She stole the rice wine from his desk and drank a swallow.</p><p> </p><p>Her dazed mind left the establishment while still consuming the rice wine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If they clean up my kills what’s the point of any of this? Mina doesn’t know where I am, who I’m with, who I’m killing. There’s just not as much fun in this without her. How did I do this before?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A woman adorned in a delivery uniform similar to Sana’s hopped on a motorcycle and was about to put her helmet on until she locked eyes with the girl with sake in her hand. “Mina?” It wasn’t her, but if she squinted and drank a little more, her mindset could manipulate it to be her. The girl on the scooter winked and waited to see if Sana would approach.</p><p> </p><p>“Where you headed?” Sana asked as the girl took a swig of the alcohol. The stranger offered her only helmet. “Nowhere.” Sana wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist. The ride was short and by the time they arrived at ‘nowhere’ she was drunk enough to come to terms with the girl not being Mina at all. She still felt dissatisfied though. Every kiss wasn’t Mina’s kiss. Every touch wasn’t Mina’s touch. Every moan, every gasp, every word muttered. It wasn’t enough. Not without Mina.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>London, England. Monday 2:32 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“She’s not made a kill in over a week? How is that possible?” Jeongyeon had taken time out of her schedule to visit Mina, Chaeyoung, and Nayeon.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not sure,” Mina looked at the corkboard usually filled with new potential kills, but it was mostly empty. “Maybe she’s starting to be more careful with her kills or maybe she stopped.” Jeongyeon disagreed, “No, she likes flashy. Whoever is controlling her is behind this. I’m just not sure how. Have you three been looking at all international kills?”</p><p> </p><p>“For the most part, but we’ve been deeply focused on Europe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung, can you pay attention?” Jeongyeon said as more of a command than a question.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m paying attention,” she answered back even if her mind was focused on Nayeon only.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant to the case,” Jeongyeon snapped back.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung sighed and scooted her desk chair away from Nayeon, “She booked a plane ticket to Japan a long time ago under one of her aliases after that the killings stopped. And what have you done for this case, Jeongyeon?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s in Japan?” Both Mina and Nayeon asked at the same moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no concrete evidence, so I kept it to myself but yes, I think so,” Chaeyoung informed them.</p><p> </p><p>“Now we have a precise location, let’s start there and try to track her down,” Jeongyeon told the team. “She or her organization may have a hand in covering the kills. It’s our job to find that organization and get these people jailed.”</p><p>
  <em>Kobe, Japan. Wednesday, 8:09 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sana had been staying with ‘motorcycle girl’ on and off for the past 3 days. It wasn’t too bad. She couldn’t remember her name, but the girl didn’t get too angry when she heard, “Mina” come from Sana’s lips instead of her real name. She thought it was some trauma or mental illness she could fix with a little care and a few hugs.</p><p> </p><p>Sana had even influenced the girl into wearing Mina’s old clothes she had stolen from the girl’s suitcase before she replaced the items with actual clothes of quality. ‘Motorcycle girl’ saw it as a challenge. She had studied psychology in college, but never finished. So, she was using Sana as a case study and Sana was using her as a puppet for subpar sex.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the girl didn’t know Sana had killed people. She probably would have run to the seas if she knew it were that deep.</p><p> </p><p>Fake Mina was glued to Sana’s neck like an unskilled leech on the brink of starvation. <em>Why does her tongue feel like sandpaper? Is her tongue the same as a cat’s?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Sana shifted her fingers to a better position and the girl on her lap moaned. <em>She’s so dramatic. It is not that serious.</em>“Sana,” she whimpered. <em>If ‘they’ clean up all my kills that they know about… would they still have the ability to clean an unknown kill? One that isn’t on record. </em>Her intrigue in this activity suddenly peaked. <em>Mina can know what I’ve been up to. ALL I’ve been up to.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Her fingers reached deeper inside with thoughts of Mina swirling her mind. She pried the girl’s mouth away from her neck as her brain went to work planning how to get Mina’s attention back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>London, England. Friday, 4:55 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Um, I was thinking after dinner, I could take you to this park. It’s right next to the restaurant and I know you might not have time because of Andrei and all but I just thought-”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Chaeyoung, it’s fine. You don’t have to be nervous or worry about Andrei that much. It would be nice for me to get some extra exercise either way.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina made a kissy face as she packed up her things and only Nayeon caught view of it. “Go home, troll.” Chaeyoung turned to see her, but Mina had already cleared her face of anything strange and was almost done cleaning her things.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung got an alert on her phone and stopped Mina before she walked out the door, “Hold on, new kill, most likely Sana’s.”</p><p> </p><p>She relogged into her computer and pulled up the Japanese police report, “Mina, can you translate this?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina rushed over, “A girl found dead while… while…” A blush crept up her neck to her ears and face.</p><p> </p><p>“What does it say?” Nayeon asked while Chaeyoung tried to hijack their system to get the forensics pictures</p><p> </p><p><em>Well, they say a picture is worth a thousand words,</em> Mina turned her head in all directions to try and understand the image in front of her. <em>I think this merits a few more than that.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh.” Nayeon fluttered the word from her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The victim lay nude on the bed with red ropes keeping her limbs spread eagle. Carvings had been made on her torso which at the right angle obviously spelled ‘MINA’ and a neon green dildo was sticking out of her. Mina tried her hardest to ignore the not-subtle note Sana had left her again.</p><p> </p><p>“’Mina, this could be you’… Is she serious?” Nayeon tried wrapping her head around it, “Does that mean she wants to fuck you to death or does it mean she wants to fucking kill you or does she only want to kill you or does she only want to fuck you? There’s a lot to unpack.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, she likes you a lot huh?” Chaeyoung asked as she pressed the red ‘x’ to get the image off the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“That… That’s so… s… s… umm… sexy??” Nayeon couldn’t even make an honest joke after what she had just seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we were right, she’s in Japan!... so…” Chaeyoung tried being optimistic.</p><p> </p><p>
 Mina began exiting out the door without saying goodbye to her coworkers. Her head was filled with too many thoughts. <em>Will her kills keep escalating because of me? Will she keep killing because of me? Should I just give this task up and hope she stops killing more people? Or will it all turn for the worse if I do that? Have I created a monster instead of extinguishing one?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon and Chaeyoung tried easing their minds before their date. They didn’t want to talk about work or assassins or international anything while they were together off the clock. And over dinner, it thankfully worked. There was humor, there was flirting, there were serious conversations about Nayeon’s husband and his condition, and more jokes, and more flirting.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon shifted her body forward and ran part of her foot against Chaeyoung’s calf muscle. Chaeyoung said something about Nayeon’s teeth that she didn’t really hear but she cackled brightly anyway. “Can we get the check?” Nayeon said it and Chaeyoung quickly called on their waitress to come back to the table.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was too anxious to hold hands with Chaeyoung after their dinner date, so she continually brushed her fingers against Chaeyoung’s until the girl eventually got the hint. Chaeyoung let her dimple show with a nervous smile before taking hold of Nayeon’s larger hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we cut the park walk short?” Nayeon softly asked. Chaeyoung was ready to retract her hand, “Yeah, of course. I just thought it might be fun… but I get it if you have to relieve your babysitter of her duties.” Nayeon held tighter on her grasp, “No, umm, I wanted to cut it short to maybe… go back to your place? We don’t have to. It was just a small suggestion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Chaeyoung finally processed it after a couple of steps.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon stopped them both to wrap Chaeyoung’s arms behind her back and afterward, she wrapped her own around the girl’s neck. “I really <em>really</em> enjoyed our date and…”</p><p> </p><p>“And…?”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon pushed them apart before pulling her closer a second later. Chaeyoung’s whole facial expression changed when Nayeon annoyedly put her lips to the shorter girl for the first time. <em>A week of flirting and she’s still denser than a doorknob</em>, Nayeon couldn’t believe it.</p><p> </p><p>When they separated, Nayeon continued her words, “And now I want you to take me home.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon hit the girl’s shoulder making her say ‘ow’ in response. “What happened to all those bold flirty texts about what you would do when we weren’t at work? Or those texts about appeasing my boredom late at night?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not recall,” Chaeyoung joked as she changed the position of their hand locking and intertwined their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think I’ll have to spend all night reminding you.” Nayeon looked around the lit park under the streetlamp they were under. She kissed the tattoo behind Chaeyoung’s ear before nibbling fleetingly. “So, take me to your home.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung practically dragged her by the hand after that. She didn’t need to be told one more time.  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“This is your house?” Nayeon was shocked when they pulled in the garage. What a twenty-something hacker was doing with a house that big in the middle of London, she had no idea.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean kind of…”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon didn’t hear that part and was focused more on unbuckling her seatbelt. Chaeyoung stayed at her for a second too long and Nayeon noticed it. “You can legitimately stare at me all night or we can…” she pointed at the front door and the Chaeyoung shook her mind. She was working on unlocking the front door with Nayeon in tow as Nayeon wrapped her body around her.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to see you again,” Chaeyoung made it known. Nayeon delicately nibbled the top of her ear, “You’re not special, I want to see you again too. Now can we make out?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung pulled them inside and placed her lips against Nayeon’s while she dropped her house keys in a glass bowl. Nayeon’s back hit against the closed front door as she tussled her hand in the girl’s sleek hair. Chaeyoung walked backward with Nayeon guiding her until her ankle hit the edge of the last stair. “Hmm… shoes…” she told the taller girl whose tongue was tracing her lips. Nayeon rushed her shoes off and pushed them to the side in one swift motion.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon moved her hand to Chaeyoung’s waist to stable her as she struggled with one of her own shoes and tried shaking it off. “Chaeyoung…” The girl hummed and moved her lips back to Nayeon’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung, why is Jeongyeon in your kitchen?”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled her head away and the two of them watched the older woman with a wine glass in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she’s my mum,” Chaeyoung spoke nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s what? You call her Jeongyeon? How is she your mum?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m a cool mum or whatever. Carry on or don’t. Wine?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. tennis court</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just mimo vibes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(To answer a comment I read: For right now, I wouldn’t say Sana is flirting well or at all. She’s just a psychopathic killer doing psychopathic killer things while having a crush. Yeah, she’s buying Mina gifts and craves her attention but we’re probably further from them being together than everyone realizes. And for Mina, while translating the report, her blush was because of embarrassment, not her thinking Sana made a romantic gesture. Hope that clears things up, maybe not, I don’t know.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>London, England. Friday, 9:56 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been flirting with our boss’ daughter? And then you went on a date with her, she brought you home, and you were caught by our boss making out with HER DAUGHTER? And then she asked you both if you wanted wine?” Mina was sitting in bed next to Momo while on the call with Nayeon about her date.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, that’s not even the worst part.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? How does this get worse?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Chaeyoung still invited me upstairs and I didn’t say no because I <em>really</em> wanted her to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, yep. I got it. Moving on.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it was too awkward after I found out she lives with her mum whose also my boss and I think she felt weird about it too. We talked some more and when I left Jeongyeon was STILL downstairs. She asked if we had used protection with a lighthearted laugh and I panicked and misheard her and said no for some reason and her face fell into a frown. I swear she’s going to fire me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina began bursting with laughter, “Why would you-”</p><p> </p><p>Momo interrupted the phone call as a memory from her day popped in her head, “Remember that rich lady who pays extra every time she comes to the restaurant? She charged her card an extra 4000 pounds unwarranted. Suggested I should upgrade the kitchen if I wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina nodded, “That’s cool.” She made her way out of the bed and into the hallway to finish her conversation with Nayeon, “How’d you get out of there?” She eased the phone to her chest and popped her head back in the bedroom, “Maybe you can get that classy meat grinder that you’ve been wanting for over a year, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon continued talking, “A taxi. It’s been an hour and Chaeyoung hasn’t said anything.” Nayeon checked her messages and was relieved to find out she was wrong. “She sent me a pouty selfie and an apology. She didn’t have to apologize. Gotta go.” Mina could hear the smile in her friend’s voice over the phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Osaka, Japan. Saturday, 12:01 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t stand it here.” Sana was more bored than ever and Jihyo being there wasn’t helping.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? You have money, your favorite restaurants, it’s potentially near your parents. Why don’t you spend all this pent-up energy doing that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now you care about me finding my real parents? The first kill I had in Japan, you told me I was wasting my time. And you were right. They’ve probably forgotten all about me. Had a couple more kids as a replacement.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo rested her hand on Sana’s knee, “I don’t think that’s true.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, alright?” Sana cringed at the touch that was supposed to be comforting. “Don’t touch me anymore if it’s not good news. I’m getting a headache. Do I have to kill some other businessman? Is that why you’re here?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo wrapped her arms around the girl in a hug and Sana swiped them away with an irritated face, “I said don’t touch me without good news.” Jihyo used her strength to hug harder and a struggling Sana gave up trying to fight it. When Jihyo let go, she had a satisfied smile, “I have good news. They said you can go back to Europe or America or Africa. You aren’t on Japan lockdown anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“Under the condition of no more visits to see her, okay? Just do your job so we can all live smoothly.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana sighed and agreed to not see her. It was a lie. Jihyo knew that. Sana knew it. But it was better than nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Sana couldn’t act like she had been following orders, especially from whoever <em>they</em> were, “Good! Because I was planning on booking a flight and going back to Paris tomorrow anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Sana and Jihyo laughed at each other and Sana let her get one more hug in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>London, England. Monday, 8:32 am</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sorry, I’m so late. Andrei was so nauseous this morning and is running a fever.” Her ill son followed behind her looking miserable. He immediately ran for the trash can under Nayeon’s desk and embraced it for several minutes before the wave of nausea passed.</p><p> </p><p>Mina reached below her desk for her secret stash of prized Gatorades that she paid way too much with the addition of import taxes. She always kept a blue one at work for when she was sick because it helped reduce her homesickness and build electrolytes.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum,” he groaned as another sick feeling came over him. Mina waved the drink in Nayeon’s face and asked if he could have it and the mother easily nodded. Anything to make him feel better, she was open to trying. She cracked the top and handed the bottle to the primary student.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead and take him to the clinic. We’ve got it covered here,” Chaeyoung told her with worried eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? What if Jeongyeon finds out? Pretty sure she already doesn’t like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can take your sick son to get checked out. She isn’t a monster. Also, I’ll cover for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon made her way near Chaeyoung’s desk to give a kiss to her cheek, “Thank you really, Chae.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl wore a giddy smile but tried to mask it away, “It’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I not get one of those?” Mina questioned about the cheek kiss and Nayeon answered with a death glare before ushering her son out of the building. “Mina, I have a tennis match this weekend, can you come support me? You too, Chaeyoung.” The boy waited for their hesitant replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Get better and kiss this fever’s ~ass~ and I’ll be there to see you win, bud,” Mina told him and Chaeyoung agreed. Her smile was brighter at just being included on the invitation of such an outing.</p><p> </p><p>Once they left, Mina asked if there had been any updates on any trails or footprints Sana had left behind in Japan but Chaeyoung shook her head. There was nothing. No path to follow. No kills to analyze. There were about five ‘abnormal’ kills that passed their desks per day, but Mina knew Sana’s kill style enough to know almost at first glance whether it was hers or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina, can I ask you a question that’s a bit personal?” Chaeyoung tapped a pen on her keyboard while her mouth tried to find the right words.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, course.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and Nayeon are close and whatnot so do you think she could still like me?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’d you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like, could she still like a 27-year-old who lives with their mum while she has to take care of her 8-year-old son? It would be a huge deal-breaker, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t say that exactly. Is there a reason you live with her? We make plenty on the job.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was supposed to move to Brighton last year to be closer to my grandparents. I had all the arrangements ready to go, but Jeongyeon offered me this job for at least a year, so I stayed. I don’t have any excuses for why I didn’t get my own rental.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you don’t need one. Nayeon overshares everything with me and besides the awkward encounter with Jeongyeon, she hasn’t said anything else about it. She talks to me more about what you text her late at night. Speaking of, if you were in doggy style how would you also be able to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay okay okay, that’s enough personal chatting for one day.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina shrugged, “Nayeon will tell me eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung stared at her computer screen blankly and cleared her throat. She thought of answering the question for her coworker but decided it was best for Nayeon to tell her either way (if their relationship ever progressed to that point.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Paris, France. Monday, 5:51 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Everything can go back to normal if I forget about her. Right? Yeah, right. Exactly</em>, Sana was pacing her lavish bedroom. Jihyo had told her to stay away and for the first time in her life she was going to listen to an authority figure.</p><p> </p><p>But Jihyo wasn’t an authority. She was the closest Sana had to a friend. She was the only one to care for the assassin or pretend to care when she needed it most. <em>And what has Mina done for my life except cause me to want to spend money and make me bad at my job?</em></p><p> </p><p>From that moment on Sana vowed no more Mina. The girl was simply bad for her health.</p><p> </p><p>That was easier said than done. She didn’t know how to stop though. There is no guide on how to quit thinking about a person cold turkey.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>London, England. Tuesday, 5:32 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Momo was rushing all over the house looking for her keys as soon as Mina walked through the front door. “Just take mine.” Momo tried her best to find her own but eventually caved and grabbed Mina’s from her hand. Momo left a fleeting peck, “If you go shopping, could you pick up some al-li-min-nuum foil?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some what?”</p><p> </p><p>Momo creased her eyebrows, “Al-li-min-nuum. I’m going to need it for the weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Could you say it one more time?” A devilish smirk was growing on Mina’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Al-li-min-nuum.” This time Momo said it slower already knowing why her girlfriend was making her repeat the word. “A-loo-min-um? Is that what you mean?” Momo put her bags down and raised one eyebrow, “I’m about to be late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you’re already late shouldn’t you make it worthwhile?”</p><p> </p><p>Momo pulled Mina closer, “Why do you have such a thing for accents?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just yours that drives me crazy. Now say ad-ver-tize-ment.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean ad-ver-tis-mint?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina felt satisfied, “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo used her muscles to pick up Mina by her thighs while she wrapped her legs around Momo’s waist. “I’m really going to be late.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you also are the owner of the business. Your employees won’t burn down your restaurant in 30 minutes without you.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo placed Mina on the couch and began unbuttoning her own white collared shirt, “That’s very irresponsible, Myoui Mina.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina pulled her down with her hand on the back of Momo’s neck, “You know what would be irresponsible? Getting me all riled up and then going to work leaving me here all night until you get back. That would be dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“J’ai tellement envie de faire l'amour avec toi!” Momo whispered in a breathy tone near her girlfriend’s ear. “French?” Mina immediately tossed Momo’s shirt across the room as more British pronunciations were repeated in soft seductive tones. “I only know a few phrases so don’t be too impressed.” Momo kissed Mina’s chin before going for her lips, “Does this mean weird Mina is back?”</p><p> </p><p>She undid Momo’s bra then discarded her own shirt. She grabbed Momo’s face in both of her hands to still their movements and make Momo match her eyes, “I am trying. It shouldn’t have taken this long.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo leaned down to capture Mina’s lips as they both peppered their fingertips across their torso. Mina tried to switch places, but it made them fall to the floor with a thud. Momo hit her head against the edge of their table and Mina tried remedying it by softly rubbing the spot where she was hurt. “Are you okay?” She began unbuckling Mina’s slacks before answering yes with a laugh. Mina pulled Momo’s arms away from her button and smashed them against the ground covered in a patterned rug.</p><p> </p><p>Momo struggled against the hold. Mina leaned down to devour one of Momo’s breasts with her tongue and teeth while still keeping Momo’s arms attached to the ground. She tried moving again but Mina just held tighter to her wrists while she moaned with closed lips. Mina used one hand to hold Momo’s arms in place and feathered her caressing touches from Momo’s neck to her navel, making her arch her back. She kissed one side of Momo’s neck then the other before placing her hand as gently as possible on her neck; just to see how it feels.</p><p> </p><p>Momo arched her back again and Mina kissed her lips waiting for an invitation with her tongue. Mina bit her girlfriend’s lip and pulled back. “Too rough,” the girl said between heavy pants. Mina loosened her grip on Momo’s wrists, let her neck free to breathe, and kissed her softer. “Is that better?” Mina waited for reassurance that Momo didn’t have. “Can you let my arms go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Momo pulled her head down again for them to make out against the floor. “Can we move this to the bedroom? There isn’t a lot of space.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Mina stood and offered her hand to yank Momo up from the ground. They tried again from the living room to the hallway in front of their stairs before Momo received an alert on her watch saying they needed her down at the restaurant. Mina tried hiding her sigh with a smile. Momo pressed their foreheads together with regret, “Raincheck, okay? I’ll make it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Mina repeated for the third time in a row. Momo shut the door and locked it behind herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wonder what Sana’s up to right now. Happily murdering? Shopping? Eating?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p><em>I hate how much I couldn’t stay away</em> <em>from you, Myoui Mina. </em>Sana’s phone rang in her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you?” Jihyo’s voice was adamant.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s always ‘where are you’ and not ‘how are you? I thought our relationship was better than that, Jihyo.”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not well. Stalking doesn’t do well when I have to watch Mina do that to her girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could always not stalk her and give her privacy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. What’d you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since you’re in London and I know you won’t get rid of Mina, could you eliminate the rest of her team? The fewer people who can track you down and know who you are the better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have names?” Sana was already walking away from the window on the side of the house where their blinds were a little more open than everywhere else.</p><p> </p><p>“Im Nayeon and Son Chaeyoung. The Chaeyoung girl is a hacker and related to the leader of the team which would usually mean killing her is a priority, but I need you to get Nayeon first.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana giggled, “These side quests make me feel like life is a video game. Im Nayeon? Gotcha.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wednesday, 10:34 am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon spent her morning pacing around Chaeyoung’s desk and readying herself to say something before turning away. Chaeyoung had noticed but was too scared it was something bad to mention it. She held her breath each time it seemed like Nayeon would speak and couldn’t let it go until Nayeon sat in her desk chair.</p><p> </p><p>Mina remained silent even if Nayeon was making everything seem worse than it was in reality. All she had to do was ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you sign this?” Nayeon had leaned over the younger girl’s desk and her hair covered most of the paper from Chaeyoung’s view. “Just a request to get a nicer bathroom if that’s possible. I mean, depending how long we’ll have to track down this assassin.” She moved her hair behind her ear so the hacker could read the whole paper.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, yeah course. Is that all you wanted to ask? You’ve been restless all morning.” Nayeon watched over the signature before spilling the words from her gut, “Andrei’s grandmother is looking after him until the weekend, so I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get drinks with me tonight or tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it? Oh, I thought it was something bad. Yeah, I’d love to tonight.” She breathed out the final ball of air she had been holding tight.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung rang the doorbell to the address she had been given earlier in the day and patiently waited while taking in the scenery around her. It was a cozy neighborhood with climbable trees and she easily spotted a rock that was made to hide the key inside near the welcome mat. When Nayeon opened the door she pointed to it, “You might want to hide that better. I don’t want anything bad happening.” Nayeon snatched her inside and agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, they could kiss in peace after the mishap 5 days prior. Nayeon was delicate with a passing peck as she led Chaeyoung more inside her house.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want anything to eat or a beverage or do you just want to go find a pub?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung tried calming her nerves by relaxing against the spacious grey couch, “I’ll take a water for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Coming right up.” Nayeon disappeared into her kitchen. “Ice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh yeah. Where’d you get this painting?” Chaeyoung stared at it for the longest time. It was a smattering and smearing mess, but it made her feel. It was to be Basquiat inspired with childish scribbles and random color patterns, but the cohesiveness of the entire piece was all one beautiful art piece. Chaeyoung felt the pain but also the joy.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon stared at the piece then observed Chaeyoung as she looked over the details. “Marcus was a huge Basquiat fan and painting works inspired by him was how he spent his free time. He loved the chaos of it all, the explosion, the youthful feelings it gives off. It made him feel younger, I think. Especially after his complications with top surgery. Painting was his relief.”</p><p> </p><p>“He captured neo-expressionism so well. It’s beautiful.” Nayeon handed her date the water and drank from her own, “It is, isn’t it.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was in pain his whole life, wasn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>“My husband or Basquiat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your husband.”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost every day. But I think you two would have bonded over art and music too probably.” Nayeon’s eyes followed Chaeyoung as she sat back on the couch, “Maybe I just attract artsy people. Is it the bunny teeth? Is that what it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the beauty,” Chaeyoung whispered out.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Us artsy peeps can’t take our eyes away from beautiful canvases, so how on earth are we supposed to take our eyes away from you?”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon let her teeth show and looked around the room innocently to see if any other beautiful people were hiding near her, “You’re talking about me?” She moved her body closer and Chaeyoung didn’t tear her eyes away for anything. A standing Nayeon’s thighs hovered next to sitting Chaeyoung’s knees. They both exchanged smiles. Chaeyoung’s nose scrunched as Nayeon leaned closer. Before their lips met, Chaeyoung repeated her words so Nayeon would be far from confused. “You’re beautiful, Nayeon, but you already knew that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Nayeon remarked as her lips crashed against Chaeyoung’s roughly. Her hands met the sofa back and her legs straddled her younger date. Nayeon’s knees were parallel with Chaeyoung’s waist as she sat her body on the girl’s lap. “But I like hearing you say it,” she whispered huskily in the younger girl’s ear. Sloppy uninterrupted intentional kisses were felt on the couple’s mouths. Nayeon pulled back with a contented smirk, “Are we not getting drinks?” Chaeyoung answered by closing the gap between their lips like a magnet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Saturday, 12:21 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana had been watching Mina for days and she was surprised she wasn’t given any more tasks of murder by the higher-ups. She used to think she would have to kill Momo to put her in the right place of Mina’s heart but observing their relationship for hours was staler than a 70’s sitcom.</p><p> </p><p>She was leaving them alone for the time being. She was sure Mina wasn’t thinking about her anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Mina had driven to some tennis courts and Sana had followed in her car behind. She watched as the girl met up with Nayeon and Chaeyoung and how she hugged her best friend. After a short conversation, Nayeon hugged her more and voiced that she could kiss Mina. That didn’t do well to quell any jealousy Sana was feeling. She rushed away from the scene annoyed and was overjoyed Nayeon was already on her kill list.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“You seriously don’t mind babysitting him? I don’t want to be a burden,” Nayeon still had her arms wrapped around Mina who had agreed to watch her son for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s chill. You and Chaeyoung have fun on your date and we’ll scarf down McDonald’s or something.” Nayeon was still pressing it, “But are you sure? You can say no.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I’m happy to spend time with my best bud,” Mina said with a smile. Nayeon left a peck on her friend’s cheek before holding hands with Chaeyoung as the three of them walked to the courts where Andrei had been practicing.</p><p> </p><p>They waved to him so he could see them in the stands, and he waved his racket back until his coach snapped his attention back. “Let’s go, baby!” Nayeon yelled to support him and all the other parents turned their attention to her. The games hadn’t even started yet, so Nayeon let out a quick apology as she sat down. Chaeyoung kissed the back of Nayeon’s hand before letting their locked hands relax casually in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I really have to third wheel. I should’ve made Momo tag along.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The youth tennis league was only 8-10 year olds, but they were surprisingly good based on Mina’s judgment. Nayeon’s son didn’t play for a while and by the time he walked on the field with his kid’s racket and tennis ball in hand, Chaeyoung had changed her resting position to be on Nayeon’s shoulder and she was trying her best to stay awake.</p><p> </p><p>“Late night, you two?” Mina questioned while trying not to laugh. They had <em>both</em> called in late on Thursday and also Friday, so it wasn’t hard for her to connect the dots. Nayeon slapped her shoulder with a cackle, “Late night, you and your comedy.” Mina raised her eyebrows in a questioning gaze. “More like an early morning,” Chaeyoung yawned out and blinked herself awake wishing she had made one more cup of coffee and proving Mina’s point. All three waved animatedly at Andrei and watched him play a kid who seemed to be a few years old based on his height. Nayeon held a thumbs-up as the match began.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This could be my life. There could be no Sana. Especially after she’s in jail for killing who knows how many people. Life can be this simple. With Momo and I, maybe we can get a cat and maybe she’ll get over the jealousy she has for Nayeon. My weekends can be spent this calmly. I wouldn’t need to struggle with life, just focus on my job and focus on Momo. But why isn’t that what I want. Why do I crave dangerous adventure?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“40-love”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s good right?” Mina pointed at a sprinting Andrei and Nayeon nodded, “He really loves this sport. All he does is practice when he’s not at school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Game”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd clapped and prepared themselves for a second match between the opponents.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see that, Mina? The ball almost hit the net, but it just barely made it over and then I was like the Flash and sprinted forward and hit the ball like blam and the announcer was like ‘Game.’” Mina laughed at his commentary as the sweaty child drank from his water bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum, did it look cool?” Nayeon collected his belongings like his towel and racket bag and told him of course it did. Chaeyoung felt singled out and awkward. She had never spoken more than two words to Nayeon’s son and yet here she was with her hand intertwined with the boy’s mother. The boy stared at their locked hands and seemed to be in deep contemplation with his eyebrows furrowed. Nayeon always discussed the possibility of her dating and even more now that Chaeyoung could potentially be her girlfriend, but it wasn’t that easy to accept.</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung, do you play tennis?” he asked her. “I used to play in school when I was a little older than you, but not much, no.” He contemplated more, “Would you want to practice with me and mum sometimes? She’s always worried about pulling something and we can never finish a match together.” The nervousness she felt calmed down as she nodded and said she’d try her hardest on the court.</p><p> </p><p>Andrei stopped in the middle of the parking lot street and leaned down to tie his shoe. He stuck his tongue out and seemed frustrated as he tried concentrating on the white ropes and aglets. He knew how, but he still took a longer time than average. All the adults stopped to watch him and also watch for cars. The parking lot was empty, so they let him continue on.</p><p> </p><p>A car came out of nowhere and barreled down the parking lot. Speeding its way directly to Nayeon’s son. Chaeyoung sprinted the two steps over to him, lifted him out of the way, and placed him next to Nayeon and away from danger. Chaeyoung leaned down, “Are you alright?” The boy nodded but his adrenal was running too fast for him to be certain.</p><p> </p><p>Mina knew who the driver was. And even if she hadn’t seen a glance, she could have guessed. Everyone in her life would be in danger if she didn’t get Sana in prison as soon as possible. Jeongyeon wanted to get <em>the organization</em> but that didn’t matter anymore. Not if the people in Mina’s life started getting hurt.   </p><p> </p><p>“We have to get her,” her voice was strong and determined. There was no more playing anymore. No more flirting. No more trying to find out more information with a literal killer. She had too much in her life to risk anyone.</p><p> </p><p>They all grabbed lunch together before Chaeyoung and Nayeon parted ways with Mina and Andrei. Mina had borrowed Momo’s laptop and had hers already set up in her home, “You want to play Minecraft and order ice cream?”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously!”</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Are we staying in and watching another movie before supper?” Nayeon asked in the car. Chaeyoung nodded while she drove, “We’ve stayed in for the past three days, though. Are you okay with that?” Nayeon thought back to the previous nights, “You didn’t seem to have a problem staying in and <em>I</em> would rather we stay in again tonight if it’s going to be a repeat of last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, just a movie? And a little dessert?” Nayeon bit her lip, “That’s what I’m thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung parked Nayeon’s car near the sidewalk curb. She waited on the sidewalk for Nayeon to meet her and quickly kissed her before handing over the keys. While Nayeon unlocked her door, Chaeyoung stared at the rock from days ago. It seemed like it had been flipped over and kicked out of place a few times. “Did you move that hidden key rock?” Nayeon looked down at their feet and shrugged, “My mother probably came here looking for me or Andrei unannounced. She does that sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was fine with that as long as nobody with malicious intent had been there.</p><p> </p><p>The young hacker found herself planted under Nayeon’s bed covers and waited for the woman to get snacks from the kitchen. She chose a movie she knew she wouldn’t care for and waited for her date to come back. Her eyes closed for a brief moment and before she knew it, she was waking up groggily with her head rested on Nayeon’s shoulder again. They were in the middle of the movie she had picked out and she had seen none of it. She slightly panicked before Nayeon smoothly laid her head back down, “Get your rest.” She pulled Nayeon’s head facing her, stole a kiss, and fell back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hard Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sana sees light at the end of a dark tunnel</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yeah, we’re still in London.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon’s house. Saturday, 9:01 pm</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The tech hacker who had been staying over Nayeon’s house for the past few days took her shoes off near the front door and found herself yawning her way up the steps. She noticed Jeongyeon’s office light on and ignored it to get to her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want her gone. Mina as well. How hard is it for an assassin to do her job and kill people? And I want no harm to come to Chaeyoung. Make sure Sana only goes for Nayeon in all this. I can’t have my flesh and blood getting in between the crossfires.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaeyoung moved closer and tried to listen harder to the words her mother was speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mina was supposed to be dead this time two weeks ago. What is the problem? Don’t tell me we have to get another assassin to assassinate the assassin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaeyoung made 15 different facial moves in confusion in the span of 30 seconds. She forced the already open door ajar to stare down her parent, “Jeongyeon? What are you on about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, Chaeyoung you’re back. I haven’t seen you in days. Figured you were planning on moving out. Have you been well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was with a friend…” Chaeyoung told her skeptically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that is just wonderful. I’m on a call. Could you shut the door on your way out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that call about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing that matters too much. But I am still speaking to them so if you could.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaeyoung heard the click of the door lock and even when pressing her ear to the now-closed door she heard nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaeyoung had never thought of her mum as the bad guy. She never thought Jeongyeon would go as far as to hire an assassin. And she really could not grasp why Jeongyeon seemed to want Mina and Nayeon dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Either way, she needed to keep them safe if their lives were in danger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Momo and Mina’s place. Sunday, 1:23 am</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple was sharing a pint of Ben &amp; Jerry’s ice cream in bed. They had sent Andrei home hours prior. Most of the day Momo didn’t bother the two while they played games except to force them to get away from their computers to eat dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chip Happens~” Momo read the name of the ice cream Mina had picked out earlier in the day. They had a different kind when Andrei was there. He had wanted ice cream sandwiches. Momo fed her girlfriend a spoonful as she waited patiently with her mouth wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for cooking such a kid-friendly meal tonight. I’m sure little dude appreciated it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anytime. If we ever have to look over him again, you should find out his favorite meal and I’ll cook it for him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I honestly think it’s potato smiles with baked beans and macaroni on the side.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Momo’s smile instantly left her face, “It’s what? That’s what Nayeon is feeding her growing child… as meals…?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina shrugged with laughter and dipped her spoon in the ice cream container. Momo was partially blinded by the white gold on Mina’s wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyebrows were disbelieving then turned to displeasure, “You bought another one of those useless watches that cost a fortune?” She held her girlfriend’s wrist in her hand and positioned the watch face closer in her direction. Mina pulled her hand back while she spooned cold cream into her mouth, and it hit her sensitive teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was a gift. I didn’t buy it.” She pulled at the watch she knew Sana had bought and sighed. She didn’t know why or how she was able to put it on each morning. Blood was spilled for her to have that capitalistic item.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“From who?” Momo fed her more ice cream and a drop of melting Ben &amp; Jerry’s dripped onto Mina’s watch, making her tense for a second and her jaw lock. She tried laughing it off, “My parents.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t even talk to them,” she scrapped the bottom of the pint for the last gulps.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We never speak because they’re bad at technology. But it was a birthday gift from them from like a month ago. I can’t refuse it.” <em>It’s not a birthday gift, but you can’t know that.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pried the watch off because it felt like it was burning and stinging her skin. She put it on her bedside table and smiled at Momo. <em>None of that weirdness anymore. Collect all the evidence, find her, get her put away for years. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a nice piece, I think, I don’t know much about watches,” Momo told her without really thinking about it. “…yeah,” she threw her arm around Momo who cuddled back against the hold. Mina bit the inside of her cheek wanted to cry and feeling tears well in her eyes. <em>What is wrong with me that I am even thinking about her when I have someone that cares about me as much as Momo? My life isn’t perfect but whose is? If I have to choose between my heart or you, I don’t want to lose.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hugged her girlfriend tighter and rested her chin near Momo’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You don’t deserve this. I’m sorry I’m stuck between your love and a hard place. I’ll do my best for you. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Somewhere in Sana-land. Sunday, 3:53 pm</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>For the past 2 minutes, Sana had been entertained by the strings going through her Balenciaga hoodie. She pulled one side of the strings, giggled, then pulled the other. She repeated it again and were surprised people in daily life didn’t do this often.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Im Nayeon. I should have killed you in Madrid if I would’ve known. But now I have to plan something special. I don’t want other assassins to think I lost my touch. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mickey Mouse was playing on her television as she tried to imitate his voice while pulling her hoodie strings. She laughed at herself, but it all felt so lonely. There was no one to laugh with her, no one to get her humor, no one to tell her she was being dumb or immature. Literally nothing, no reaction, and there never had been.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Mina would understand me</em>, she convinced herself after they had had two conversations. Both of which had mostly been against Mina’s will.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hadn’t learned much by sneaking in Nayeon’s house. Nothing she already didn’t know from the internet. She had stolen a Yakult, though, but that was the only memorable part about breaking into Nayeon’s house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon’s house. Sunday, 8:23 pm</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She had stayed up all night building a GPS tracker and mini microphones. At the present moment, Chaeyoung was underneath Jeongyeon’s car and was trying to find the perfect place to add the tracker where it would go unnoticed. She flung her body from underneath and stood 10 feet back to inspect her work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blue blinking light that showed it was operating was still too obvious in her peripheral. She slid back under the car to try and adjust it in a more hidden position. She clicked her tongue in disappointment because most of the areas she put the tracker weren’t working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard her garage door rising and spotted Jeongyeon’s feet in the doorway that separated their house from the garage. “Chaeyoung, what are you doing?” She popped up with a smile and pushed the flyaways from her eyes. “I lost my wallet. Just trying to find it. Can you unlock your car so I can search for it?” Chaeyoung wondered why it was locked in the first place. It didn’t make sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but you haven’t ridden in my car for weeks. Take your time, though.” She typed away on her phone and unlocked the doors while Chaeyoung ‘searched’ the backseat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She put the microphone near the bottom paneling of the console, tapped it hoping it would work properly, and forced her body out of the car. “Nope, wasn’t there. Weird.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you checked your room? That was always the last place you would check when you were little.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what? That’s a great idea. Thanks, Jeongyeon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hacker sprinted up the steps to check her software once she heard the garage closing. She shoved another mini microphone device the size of an earring under Jeongyeon’s office desk. She rifled through files and tried logging on her computer until she heard the garage go back up after 30 minutes. Chaeyoung booked it out of there and tried to decipher the places Jeongyeon go and come back so quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled out her laptop to map a radius of the places Jeongyeon could have gone including light and heavy traffic as variables. It was anywhere between 5 miles and 15 miles. She hunkered down in her bed and figured it would be a long night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you still like Sprite? I feel like I haven’t bought you anything in so long that I forgot?” Jeongyeon looked on at her daughter through the crack in the door and offered the soda without trying to intrude in Chaeyoung’s personal space. “I brought you a Cadbury bar too. I’ll just leave them on your desk for now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaeyoung sat up and minimized the tab on her laptop, “You were gone to get sweets?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And some petrol.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaeyoung couldn’t grasp who the bad guy was or whether there was one to begin with. But she had heard her mum not even less than 24 hours before, and what she said wasn’t normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The Office. Monday, 7:45 am</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Chaeyoung rushed inside the building to grab her raspberry pi computers. The main one was for private network connections, but she was planning on attaching cameras to one to watch over her mother. She was reaching under her desk when she heard the office door open. The paranoia hit her mind and she quickly noted who was at the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayeon was unmoving and watching intently. Chaeyoung looked like a scared cat and she didn’t want to rattle her more. “You seem panicked. Are you?” She leaned out her hand to touch Chaeyoung’s arm in a comforting way, but the hacker moved away just in time to avoid it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I uh have something important to clear up today, so I’ll be out of the office.” Chaeyoung dig back under the bottom of her dance and tugged at the computer the size of a deck of cards that had been kept there with duct tape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this about what I said Saturday night? I didn’t mean it.” Nayeon spoke but Chaeyoung had zoned out, not intentionally. She held in her hand the first raspberry pi Jeongyeon had bought her when she was a teen and now she would be using it to spy on her. She stared with her eyes clouded and her brain refusing to process and Nayeon waved her hand in front of Chaeyoung’s face. “I can apologize if it upset you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” She rushed to put everything in her black backpack, made sure her desktop computer was logged out, and shifted past Nayeon as if she was invisible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you that mad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaeyoung shut the door behind her. Nothing preoccupied her mind more than the phone call she had heard the previous night and how she needed to find the assassin IMMEDIATELY.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayeon sighed, “I just wanted to sneak in a kiss before Mina got here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not even five minutes later her workmate strolled in, “What is up, my friend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina had a bright smile that wasn’t planning on leaving her face, “What’s up with that dry ‘hi’?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I ruined things with Chae because of a dumb joke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The same Chaeyoung who stayed over your house 2 nights in a row? Or the same Chaeyoung that clung to you at the tennis courts like you were her lifeline? Or the same Chaeyoung who-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I get it. Damn.” She still wasn’t convinced. Nayeon wondered why Chaeyoung had rushed out without saying a word to her. And the fact that she was texting less and less wasn’t helping to ease her mind either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway, I need help putting all the evidence together. Every kill we know was her, every flare of the kill we can connect to another. We’re getting her jailed before the end of the week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina stared at the corkboard connecting kills with red string from her chair. Even with everything organized there was a chance the police wouldn’t believe them. They would try to tell Mina and her team that an innocent little Sana couldn’t have done those things and gotten away from it. But she had to try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Victor Krumwell, Robert Miller, Donald Brown. The list just goes on and on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you still have feelings for her?” Nayeon politely asked this time. Probably the only time she didn’t take it lightly and make it a joke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… never did. Or… or… I never wanted to.” She held her head in hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it about her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it’s partly her beauty, partly her confidence, partly her gift-giving, but that isn’t it fully. Like there’s a part of me that just wants to pick at her brain and look at it under a brain scan. Some killer psychologist bullshit. What does she feel? Does she feel? What does she do before a kill? What does she do after? Does she really not feel ANY remorse or empathy or is it an act to protect herself? Is that a need for her to kill? An urge? Or does she just do it? Does she want to kill me? Would she kill me? …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… Does she think about me as much as I think about her?” That was the answer Mina wanted the most, but she wouldn’t admit it to Nayeon. She couldn’t even admit it to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina tap tap tapped away at her keyboard for a few minutes. “Did I tell you we almost kissed when she broke into my house. She had a knife at my neck. But she wasn’t the one to initiate it. It was me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayeon hummed trying not to put much thought into it. She wheeled her chair so she could see Mina clearly and smirked, “Oh, so you’re a <em>masochist</em> masochist.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl scrunched up a ball of paper to throw at her workmate and laughed it off, “Shut up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Chaeyoung’s secret investigation. Monday, 1:35 pm</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She was in a stakeout for more than an hour. She had driven an hour and a half away from England’s capital city and now sat outside an elegantly built building. Chaeyoung didn’t know much about MI-6, but she assumed it was some subdivision away from the rest. She had her laptop out the entire “mission.” Jeongyeon’s coat had a microphone dropped in the pocket that morning when she had left so Chaeyoung could hear everything. Nothing too shocking or surprising had been spoken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh, Sana, you made it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaeyoung’s ears perked up and she almost spit out her coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just tell me who I have to kill, Jeongyeon. Why is Jihyo not here? I would rather see her than you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The microphone audio crinkled as if Jeongyeon pulled something out of her pocket. “He’s on the third floor wearing a sailboat Hermès tie. You know how I work. I’m not as forgiving as Jihyo. Make it look like an accident.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana waved her hand in a dismissive way before standing in an elevator and pressing the button to get to the third floor. Even with all Chaeyoung had been hearing from her mother over the past 2 days, she still was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt. It didn’t make sense. She was shocked at how she had lived with this woman all her life and apparently knew nothing about her or her murderous lifestyle. Her and Jeongyeon were never close. Not close enough for her to call the lady ‘mum’ but she never assumed any negative attributes against her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She waited and continued following the woman who brought her into this world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana was also waiting but it was on a man who unknowingly had a death wish. “Do you have a keycard?” A burly man in the elevator and stared at the marked button that was not making the elevator move. Sana sighed while fluttering her eyelashes, “I must have left it in the car. You couldn’t help me out? Just this once?” He scanned his card and chuckled out a belly laugh, “You know I’m not supposed to, but just this time. It might rain soon, and I don’t want you to get caught in that.” Sana clicked on the ‘3’ one more time to get her to her destination. “You’re my savior for today,” she told him as her eyes rolled and jolliness faded when he looked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she stepped off the elevator, she said a nice goodbye to the man who seemed to remain stationed there and went to find her target with the sailboat tie. He wasn’t too hard to find. He was the only man with red hair and a bushy beard. His sail boating tie was on full display as he paraded around his office. <em>It’s fake</em>, Sana concluded in less than 30 seconds, <em>that isn’t real Hermès. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, love. Just get a boat or tell your husband to buy you one. Okay, so my lady at home didn’t want one at first but when we went sailing at our timeshare in Malta and she was begging for one. Of course, my bud from Oxford who has an island down there managed to swing me a discount but that’s neither here nor there.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman whose desk was being invaded by his space how he was possibly making as much money as he did for vacations and boats, but he brushed it off and said his buddies from university always knew how to help a brother in need.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you!” He whistled in Sana’s direction and she turned behind her to find no one. “No, you. Chinese girl. You ever been sailing?” <em>Why do men make it so easy for them to kill?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At Cannes a few times. Was a tradition for me to go to the film festival after I turned 20. Met an excellent filmmaker from Thailand who knew exactly how to appreciate, compliment, and talk to women on and off-screen. Loved him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CaNnEs FiLm FeStIvAl. I doubt you had an invitation to go there.” he mocked, and his attention was back on the woman trying to work in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love your tie. It looks brilliant.” He was proud of himself for the compliment. “It looks brilliant for a fake,” she finished before his already inflated ego made him a weightless helium balloon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This isn’t fake,” he told her both in disbelief and appalled at her intelligence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, who bought it for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My wife.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell your wife that she was swindled probably the same way you and that timeshare are draining your account.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who even are you? I’ve never seen you here before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana chose not to answer as she took a stroll around the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The Office, 3:35 pm</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Nayeon had been questioning herself all afternoon but she was scared to know the answer. “We joke about you having a massive crush, but it’s just a joke, right? I mean you don’t actually have feelings for a serial killer who has threatened to kill you and me on separate occasions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina laughed yet wouldn’t have been able to look Nayeon in the eye, “Yeah it’s a joke. I thought it was obvious. That would be going out of my way to put my life in danger. It would be kind of strange.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you’re only a fan of how her brain works, correct?” Nayeon was skeptical as she should have been.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, yeah. Psychology and Neurology. I should have majored in those in college, but I dropped out to sell clothes to kids who could steal their parent’s credit cards. I want to know what makes her tick not what her kisses feel like.” <em>I do want to know what her kisses feel like. Seriously. I should’ve studied psychology to diagnose myself. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>MI-6 Subdivision, 5:56 pm</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jamie. Get me an elevator.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A boy who seemed half his age almost ignored him. “You know, I’m not your assistant and nor is anybody else in this building. Your credentials are under mine. You only get special treatment because you’re old and they’re scared to get rid of the elderly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m 47!”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>And yet you don’t look a day over 65,</em> Sana waited for him to get himself to the elevator door and press the button over and over and over until the machine doors opened in front of him. She made her way over to him and grabbed his tie. “You know what I was wrong. This is really Hermès. It was rude of me to be disrespectful earlier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally, one of you young kids with sense. I accept your apology, beautiful.” When the doors closed, she didn’t let go of his ugly excuse for a tie. The elevator continued on its downward track, but the man attached to the tie wasn’t going anywhere. He pried his hands near his neck to force air to his lungs. But the material was already too tight around his neck. Sana grabbed a piece of paper she had spent her precious time decorating and tapped it to the metal doors. ‘Out of Order. Use elevator on other side of building.’ <em>Maybe no one would question the sailboat evidence on the ground of the third floor.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>One down. One to go. How should I kill Nayeon?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chaeyoung Secret Investigation, Tuesday, 6:12 pm</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>After following Jeongyeon all day and afternoon, her mother eventually made it home by evening. She didn’t find out anything else sensational, but on top of getting Sana arrested, she was compiling information to exchange with ACAB. She didn’t know if that’s what MI-6 did. She never asked questions, yet she was convinced she should have. Would the ACAB do anything if their country’s investigative sector was corrupt? Chaeyoung didn’t know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was in the office after hours. She had written two letters. One for Nayeon and one for Mina. The letter for Nayeon was much longer and sentimental. Mina’s was detailing the various crimes her mother had committed in the past 72 hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Nayeon… or maybe just hi (why am I being weird)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anyway… My mother, Jeongyeon, our boss. She wants to have you killed and possibly Mina and I. I don’t know what it can mean, but be wary of Sana, Jeongyeon too. Don’t go near them. I want you to be safe. I need you to be safe. I am going to follow Jeongyeon closer and if I get caught, I need someone to know what happened. I should have texted this yesterday before I threw my old sim card away, but I don’t know who can read those things. If I can tap into almost anyone’s messages, what will stop Jeongyeon from reading mine, right? When we both come out of this with no injuries, I want us and little dude to hit up those courts (2-1 since he’s so good). And if I don’t make it… I want you to know that this weekend was the most alive and happy I’ve felt in years, I hope you would agree. Take down Sana and Jeongyeon and whoever else is involved in this. You and Mina can do this without me.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your Chae.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Punch Room, The London Edition Hotel. Tuesday, 8:37 pm</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayeon was confused on why calling Chaeyoung wasn’t working. It was the anniversary of her husband’s passing and she needed someone by her side and that someone needed to be Chaeyoung. The phone call continued to voice that the phone was out of service but that didn’t make sense. Why would Chaeyoung change her number without telling anyone? And she hadn’t been in the office for 2 days. Nayeon didn’t know if it was something, she had done but a yelling voice had been telling her all the ways in which she had upset the girl she was beginning to fall for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat alone in a hotel bar. The last place that she and her husband had laughed together. She came every year since he had been gone and it was the fourth year at that point. She had ordered too many lemon drops to count. It was only 3 but the alcohol content made her forget everything. After the fifth time trying to call Chaeyoung, she gave up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana pitifully stared at her from across the bar. She didn’t know what was going on in Nayeon’s head or why she seemed so sad, but for a split second, she felt empathy. She watched Nayeon push the phone away on the counter and take a long sip. Obviously, she didn’t hate everyone she killed. Nayeon was part of Mina’s life, however. Nayeon had a son and if she died, he would have no one. He’d be an orphan just like Sana had been. And Mina would hate her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She forced herself to sit directly in the empty seat next to Sana and ordered a lemon drop for herself. “Hmm, you’re here,” Nayeon spoke when she noticed the assassin. “You know Mina will never love a psycho like you. Why do you keep bothering her? You KILL people if you forgot. She’ll never want you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana was silent for a long while. She didn’t know how many minutes had gone by, “Then what am I supposed to do? Quit my life? Quit being me? For her to maybe like me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayeon picked up both of their clear glasses filled with liquid, “My husband died 4 years ago today.” She clinked them and felt like floating away. “I thought… I was sure it was time to move on with Chaeyoung, but she hasn’t talked to me in 2 days. She practically changed her phone to get away from me and then stopped showing up at work. Isn’t that wild, bro?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana gave her sad puppy eyes. Nayeon continued. “Here we both sit. Both having problems with love while drinking lemon drops. We might as well help each other in our perils with love, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do I change for Mina?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That, my assassin friend, isn’t the question you should be asking. Do you have feelings? Not just for Mina. Do you feel for people in need?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She observed Nayeon’s bloodshot eyes and felt a tug at her heart. One she hadn’t felt in a long time. “I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you still have to kill me, huh?” <em>I do</em>, Sana agreed. She wasn’t sure how Nayeon knew. She didn’t need to know. She was more focused on how she didn’t want to do it at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s get a room. I can tell you all about my husband dying of sickle cell and you can tell me how you fell for my best friend. It’ll be a grand-ole time before you accomplish your job.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you being so nice to me? I’m here to kill you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You opened your heart up. I think I need to convince myself there’s some humanity in there somewhere. Even if you have to dig deeper than most.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m a diagnosed psychopath. You know, antisocial personality disorder? I don’t have feelings.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I think normal people with that disorder, sure, but you aren’t normal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I kill people…” Sana whispered unsure about what Nayeon was telling her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had left the bar area and Nayeon drunkenly marched to the front desk. “Room 505, please. I book it every year on this day.” They quickly handed over the key, “Of course Mrs. Im. Enjoy-” They stopped themselves from finishing the sentence because she wouldn’t enjoy her stay. Not in the room that the ambulance bombarded years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two have matching jewelry?” Nayeon pointed out the watch attached to Sana’s wrist. Sana nervously nodded and tried to hide it with her hand. “Does she wear hers?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, every day. She loves it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could she love me… or am I too… I don’t know damaged.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, Sana.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made it to the freshly cleaned room and exchanged love stories of their past and present. It wasn’t too different. They had both fallen in love, the love of their life died, and then they recently found someone new, someone who changed the outlook on their life. The difference was, however, that Sana’s first love didn’t die from mysterious circumstances or a complicated illness. And now she would be the one to ruin Nayeon’s new love story and most likely her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just promise you won’t hurt my son… or Mina… or Chae.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least I’ll be with my husband, huh?” Sana didn’t know what to say about the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She responded with, “Are you religious?” instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana left one last peck to Nayeon’s lips. Not in a romantic way. More so acknowledging the parting she would have to deal with. Even though she has never known Nayeon, she felt a connection there. One that was sad and deafening. Mina would never forgive her for this. And she wasn’t sure if she could forgive herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Padre Neustro</p>
<p>Que estás en el cielo</p>
<p>Santificado sea tu Nombre</p>
<p>Venga tu reino</p>
<p>Hagase tu voluntad</p>
<p>En la tierra comoen el cielo</p>
<p>Amen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t even the full prayer, but it was the only prayer she knew. It was from a Catholic School in Spain she had attended over one boring summer. She had ridiculed the nuns about their vow of chastity so much that she was back on the street a month after joining that school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Nayeon.” Tears were streaming down her cheeks and it hurt to do this. The first kill that she hated. She didn’t think it was possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>9:13 am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina sat next to Momo, but it didn’t mean her mind was focused. They were both donned in black loose-fitting dresses. She tried to listen to the man stood on his holy pedestal preaching of moving on from death; that Nayeon lived a joyful life but died too soon. Mina had a headache since she received the phone call. She hadn’t cried. Her emotions were in shock and refused to let her feel anything. Chaeyoung sat next to Momo with dark sunglasses covering her puffy eyes. She avoided her own mother like the plague. Mina had noticed but she didn’t say anything. She didn’t know anything.</p><p> </p><p>Not about Jeongyeon possibly being responsible for this, anyway. Mina put all the blame on Sana. Chaeyoung put all the blame on Jeongyeon. If Mina had read the letter Chaeyoung had written, she would have hated both of them. She had been too distraught to.</p><p> </p><p>The same hotel. That thought made Mina feel even more empty.</p><p> </p><p>Momo reached her hand to clasp with Mina’s. Instead of leaning on the person who was giving her all to ease her, she moved her hand away, walked the church aisle in silence, and left the church building in despair.</p><p> </p><p>A man in his twenties across the street was lighting a cigarette near the door of his car. Mina rushed near him but tried her best not to startle the stranger. “Can I bum one?” she almost pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>He glimpsed at her melancholy face and pitied her. He didn’t have a reason to, but he did. He unlocked his car door, pulled out the pack with two cigs left, and handed her one. Mina tossed the tobacco product back and forth in her hand for several seconds. Everything melted away except her hands and the lung cancer wrapped in tight white packaging.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I borrow a lighter?” The stranger grunted but pulled his lighter from his pants pocket. He tried lighting it for her, but she took the handheld fire from his hands.</p><p> </p><p>The last time she had tried to smoke anything was when she was 13 and trying to impress a girl at a bonfire in the middle of a hayfield. She didn’t get the girl. And she couldn’t finish the cigarette. It wasn’t the best night of her life.</p><p> </p><p>When it was lit, she thanked the man who grunted once again and hurried away from him. She stared at the brown church doors and heard the faint sound of a leaf blower somewhere near. <em>Time didn’t freeze but it should have. </em>When she thought it, the leaf blower paused for several minutes and she thought she had done it. Mina was convinced the world had stopped because Nayeon was no longer in it. But that isn’t how it works.</p><p> </p><p>She took a drag of the cigarette. Too big of one in hindsight. She coughed and almost yakked at the taste that stays in her mouth. <em>People do this?</em> She tried again. It was even worse the second time. Mina contemplated stomping it out as she had done in middle school, but she didn’t. She continued to inhale that horrid air to try to relieve some pain or feel some pain or some joy. Her brain was too frazzled to know.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s kind of a deal-breaker for me to date smokers,” Sana tutted near hear ear making the hair on Mina’s forearm stand up and cover in goosebumps.</p><p> </p><p>Mina snapped back recklessly, “And it’s a deal-breaker to date people who kill my best friend. OR kill people in general.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like my morals better,” Sana joked. Mina turned away from her and began walking away. Sana grabbed a hold of her arm to keep her from leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Mina spit out when she couldn’t go anywhere. Sana made the sign of the cross and pointed towards the chapel, “I came to pay my respects, of course.” Mina threw a slight punch in anger and Sana easily swerved it.</p><p> </p><p>Mina tried clumsily again. Sana dodged it. “I’m going to find the thing you care about, and I’m going to kill it,” Mina spoke through clenched teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have it in you,” a cheeky smile covered Sana’s face as she pulled the other girl closer.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be so calm about this? I should have listened to Nayeon before. Like REALLY listened. All you are is a psychopath wrapped in pretty packaging. You care for nothing. And to think I thought we would…” <em>have a future together. Well, that thoughts gone now.</em></p><p> </p><p>“You should never call a psychopath a psychopath. It upsets them,” Sana’s demeanor changed to garner her a little sympathy. Mina yanked her arm to pull away again, but Sana wasn’t planning on letting her go, “You act like I killed her or something.” Mina glared daggers into the girl. She continued, “Oh no that wasn’t me. It couldn’t have been. I was there that night. But I didn’t kill Nayeon.”</p><p> </p><p>“But the people you work for did? Or they made you do it. Either way, you know more than I do, and I’m done with your games, Sana.”</p><p> </p><p>The assassin pouted, “Don’t be like that, Mina. How can you blame me for something I didn’t do?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina pulled herself closer which made the smirk on Sana’s face grow even more. Their bodies were pressed together, and Mina’s lips were able to touch gently on Sana’s ear if she tried. “Eventually, I’m going to kill you with my bare hands. Then every single person associated with that organization or group of criminals you work for.” Sana put her lips caressingly against Mina’s neck. Neither of them pulled away. “Then you’ll have to kill yourself I’m afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina finally pushed herself away, “What are you talking about?” By that time, the cigarette was reduced to nothing but the orange filter, and Mina was relieved to not have to finish it.</p><p> </p><p>“I think if you zoom out and trace the trail high enough, you’ll realize we’re working for the same people. And since you want to be the morality monitor about trivial things such as ‘killing’ and ‘death’, you tell me if they’re good or bad. I’ll wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why should I believe you? You’re probably lying about Nayeon.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana laughed, even on this unfortunate day she still had the guts to laugh, “Because you were supposed to be dead too, but I couldn’t kill you. I would never want to hurt you. And since I didn’t kill Nayeon like they wanted, they had to send someone else to do the job after me. They had someone watching me and I failed their little test. Meaning I am no longer useful to them. They will want to kill me as much as they want me to get rid of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Mina didn’t think it made sense.</p><p> </p><p>“You got them the information they wanted. Your obsession led them to almost everything about me. Everything that can be useful to them anyway. They know all my kills, all my flair, all my style, and now some of my personality. But you can’t know too much with this group of people. And we both do. They’ll want us both dead soon enough. Again, I ask: are the people we’re working for good or bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s arms flared and pounded against Sana’s chest. The assassin defended herself without harming Mina in any way. And that’s when the tears began to fall. She had been holding all her emotions bottled up, but the anger and confusion and fear and desperation and pure sadness had her bawling. Sana brought them back together, Mina still trying to fight. What? She didn’t know exactly. Sana petted her hair and shushed her as she let the girl cry on her newly dry-cleaned blouse. “There was a note in Russian… you want to explain that one,” Mina muffled between soft sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not the only assassin who knows Russian? It could have been anyone.” Mina barely believed it, but it was good enough for the moment. Good enough for her body to relax as she felt her soul leave her in tears. Good enough to pretend this person hadn’t killed hundreds.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be okay,” Sana whispered, her stroking the back of Mina’s hair becoming softer and softer. “It’ll all be okay,” she repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“If I find out you’re lying,” Mina managed to say. “I’m not. I’m really not,” she was told.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina?” Momo’s voice was heard behind Mina’s back. Mina didn’t know how she was feeling but she was sure it wasn’t great. She was watching her girlfriend cuddle against the person who killed the best friend who Mina was supposedly upset about.</p><p> </p><p>Sana didn’t stop her comfort of the girl in her arms. If anything, seeing Momo made her hold Mina tighter. Mina turned her attention to her girlfriend as her arms wrapped in a ‘u’ shape under Sana’s arms to keep them wrapped in each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina…” Momo said once again. This time hurt evident in her voice. Mina cleared her throat as she let the assassin go. Their hands glided past one another before she left Sana standing alone and her hands were locked with Momo’s. She didn’t know why but it made her want to cry more. And her wanting to cry more only made her want to be comforted by Sana once again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nayeon’s Funeral Reception, what even is time when your best friend died and you’re in love with a killer?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Can you tell me what that was about?” Mina had avoided Momo’s questioning for minutes or hours. She wasn’t sure. Everything was confusing.</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung, do you need help with the food?” Nayeon’s mother, cousins, and Chaeyoung all were heading in the direction of the kitchen. Chaeyoung nodded and she followed the crowd. “We can talk about it later, okay?” she told a dejected Momo.</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeng sweetie, could you cut that cake for us?” Chaeyoung found herself in the maze of the kitchen. They were all crammed inside Nayeon’s mother’s home. Since she had never been, both Mina and she were stumbling and fumbling for little items like knives and plates. Mina busied herself by helping the cousins warm up the food before it could be served. Even though the kitchen was filled with at least 7 people, it was relatively silent. The clinks of cutlery and unwrapping of tin foil from their packaging were heard, but little murmurs weren’t the mood for the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>People outside who were less closely related to the sunshine that happened to be Nayeon would speak about trivial things to keep their minds from drifting to the topic of death. Even kids ran around the yard and through the house after a long day trapped at church. But Andrei didn’t run. He stuck by his grandmother’s side through everything. Mina wanted to give him some semblance of hope. Something to smile about. But he had done this before. He wouldn’t be ready to smile for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>The oven was full, so Mina moved onto helping with the desserts. Chaeyoung stared mindlessly at one spot of tile as she sliced columns into the red velvet cake. She winced and blinked herself back into her body. Mina noticed the slight mark that was quickly turning gruesome. She handed the knife off to a relative and found herself leading them both around the house away from others.</p><p> </p><p>They stood in front of a closet in a secluded area of the home. Mina opened it and fortunately, it was the linen closet filled with towels and sheets and blankets. She gripped one of the hand towels, folding it in half before wrapping it around Chaeyoung’s cut tightly. A sob left the girl’s lips. “Does it hurt?” Mina asked. Chaeyoung’s reply was to cry harder.</p><p> </p><p>Mina was comforting her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her thumb moved kind circles on top of Chaeyoung’s dress. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. I should have known. I should have taken my mom seriously with that phone call.” Mina didn’t know what she meant but eventually had her coworker held in a tight embrace. Mina pulled away to check on the girl’s hand, yet her mind only focused on Chaeyoung’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung noticed it and didn’t pull away or didn’t care enough to react. Their heads inched forward in near slow motion. <em>No, this shouldn’t be happening at all. </em>Mina couldn’t stop herself from lighting this disastrous fire that was bound to blow up in her face ultimately. Everything was explosive dynamite that she couldn’t help but to trigger.</p><p> </p><p>A noise was let out from one of their throats when their lips as they met. It sounded like a calm release more than anything. Neither were attracted to each other before this or even in the present, but it didn’t matter. Their lips were together now. Chaeyoung still had tears running down her face, Mina could feel them. But still, neither pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung’s back hit the spare wall and she seemed to be crying harder. Her heart hurt. They didn’t separate. The kisses grew more intense as Mina traced her lips against Chaeyoung’s chin. The hands of the hacker impulsively found themselves teasing at her dress zipper. “I could’ve loved her. I should have been there. I could have protected her.” Mina’s eyes filled with tears as Chaeyoung said it. She ignored them.</p><p> </p><p>“This is all her fault,” Chaeyoung spoke. Mina pulled away as she felt a dagger go through her heart.</p><p> </p><p><em>This is all her fault. This is probably Sana’s doing and I’ll make her pay</em>, Mina declared in her mind.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>This is all her fault. This is probably Jeongyeon’s doing and I’ll make her pay</em>, Chaeyoung thought while clenching her fist.</p><p> </p><p><em>This is all so fucked</em>, Mina moved Chaeyoung’s arms from around her body, made sure the girl wasn’t bleeding through the rag and then went to stand outside in the fresh air away from others.</p><p> </p><p>Momo eventually found Mina sitting in the grass near the road. Her body was wrapped in a tight ball of self-comfort. Her knees pulled against her chest and her arms consoling the rest of her body. When Momo put her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, she faltered away from the touch. “Hey, it’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it won’t,” Mina whispered out and Momo didn’t hear her.</p><p> </p><p>She sat against the ground, her skin slightly touching Mina’s. “I don’t know the exact words you need to hear right now or what I can say to make you feel better but I…”</p><p> </p><p>“We should break up,” Mina broke in.</p><p> </p><p>“…will always love and support you.” Momo regrettably finished.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Momo had her bags packed near the door. She wasn’t sure exactly how Mina had convinced her to stay in a hotel or why she was leaving at all. Mina didn’t even seem affected by it. Her focus was of course more on Nayeon, but still, Momo expected some reaction. Some hint of sorrow or regret. Mina’s eyes showed none of that.</p><p> </p><p>Momo stared at Mina with the corner of her eye and before looking straight at her, “I still love you,” she voiced to her. Mina didn’t say anything, adjusted the watch on her wrist as if Momo was taking up <em>her </em>time, and directed herself into another room in their house.</p><p> </p><p>“When she takes you around the world and you get bored with the fast life, what then?”</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t about her!” Mina yelled from some hidden location.</p><p> </p><p>“No? So, this package she left on my doorstep again means nothing to you?” She rushed out to meet the package and couldn’t hide her disappointment well enough when there was nothing really there. “This doesn’t make any logical sense, Mina. You know that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>She did know. It didn’t stop her from helping Momo load up her bags from her own home.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just acting crazy. This relationship was supposed to end a long time ago. It isn’t my fault you weren’t ready to hear it.” And with that, Momo didn’t have any words left for her ex. She wished it was easier to drive away, but it wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Mina locked the door behind her and crouched her body against it. She didn’t move for minutes. She was certain she could sleep there if she had to. Just her and the cold door against her back. Her phone sounded an alert from the living room and with a sigh she crawled closer to it; her head was empty.</p><p> </p><p>The alert meant nothing. She pulled herself to her office and brought her laptop with her. Even with her world damaged, she couldn’t stop herself. Her fingers were instantly typing in Sana’s name in the search engines – any and all of them. No new information popped up. Not on Google or Bing or Yahoo. She thought back on everything. All the conversations she had shared with the assassin and it shocked her that she hadn’t tried researching the name before.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind went back to Sana’s arms around her outside the church. Her voice seemed rocky when she said it, but she meant it. If Sana had anything to do with Nayeon’s death, she vowed to do as she told her already. <em>I’m going to find the thing you care about, and I’m going to kill it.</em> The one person. The only thing Sana seemed to care about.</p><p> </p><p>‘Kim Dahyun’</p><p> </p><p>Mina typed in the name with a shadow of a smile. She was supposed to be dead, so it shouldn’t have mattered. There was no way to hurt Sana twice. No way to bring her to her knees in agony unless Mina could resurrect the girl from the dead. And unfortunately, Mina didn’t have that power.</p><p> </p><p>But it seemed that the very own Kim Dahyun did.</p><p> </p><p>It was a struck of luck. Mina was looking at a page from Dahyun’s boarding school; the same one that Sana attended according to their attendance logs through the years. After clicking around for any clues, she was given a sign. It was more like a banner, or a billboard, or a blinding light from the universe itself.</p><p> </p><p>Kim Dahyun, the same one who attended the school in 2011, the same one who couldn’t graduate because of an unfortunate tragedy with her family, the same one who had known Sana. The website didn’t say that last part, yet Mina had a gut feeling. She was now a pianist and would be giving a speech at the school about adversity and facing challenges. Her challenge had been a killer psychopath which wasn’t typical, but it was still a challenge.</p><p> </p><p><em>Kim Dahyun was still alive and in Russia, and I’m going to meet her</em>, Mina told herself.</p><p> </p><p>She had everything planned. It wasn’t the best, but it would work. It had to.</p><p> </p><p>Her flight was already booked. She had called an exhausted Momo to tell her the house would be free for a few days after she left. She just needed one part of the puzzle. She needed Sana.</p><p> </p><p>Her intention wasn’t to hurt Dahyun. She wanted to know more about Sana pre-killer era. And she was the key. But Mina also knew that once Sana found out Dahyun was alive, she would make it impossible for the two of them to talk.</p><p> </p><p>She needed Sana. But how to find her? She didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung, I’m really sorry to bother you, but I need your brain.”</p><p> </p><p>She had managed to get a phone number. Mina wasn’t confident that it was Sana’s, but it was in use, it was new, and it had made a recent call to Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung gritted her teeth at that part of the explanation. Mina still didn’t understand. She brushed past it.</p><p> </p><p>Mina called the number that same night. A stranger could have picked up the phone or it could have never been answered to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering when I would get this call, Mina.” Sana’s voice was already seductive over the line as rolled eyes responded in silence. “How did you know this was me calling?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have your number… But I’ve been getting lectured on privacy recently and decided to let you come to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>“And here you are. You have found me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. You could make my job easier though.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana sat up and was ready to listen, “Is this you saying you want to see me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana bit her lip, “Oh come on. I know you want to see my beautiful face and nice body.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina wore an emotionless face, “Momo left. You still know where I live?”</p><p> </p><p>“Be there in 10 minutes, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina rolled her eyes again but couldn’t help checking her outfit. She hated it.</p><p> </p><p>When Sana arrived, slightly over 20 minutes later, she held flowers in her hand. “On such short notice, I couldn’t get the best. But you deserve the best always.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Mina opened the door wider so Sana could fully walk inside. “You’re not dangerous, are you? No weapons?” Mina waited until the other girl answered before closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to search me?” She held up her arms in surrender. “And last time I recall, between the two of us, you’re the crazy one with the jabbing knife.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never killed anyone, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such a shame that one is.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t hurt me. You would never do that right?” Mina led them deeper inside her house as Sana laid down the store-brought flowers which were left unappreciated and vaseless.</p><p>“No, not at all. Not unless you asked for it,” she had a smirk that wasn’t reciprocated.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me the truth. Do you know what happened to Nayeon?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana scoffed, “No, of course not.”</p><p> </p><p>“And someone else killed her?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana grinned but her answer was delayed, “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“My heart hurts knowing she isn’t here anymore. Do you know what that feels like?”</p><p> </p><p>She opened her mouth to respond but no words were flowing out.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like someone is clenching my heart and refusing to release it. Sometimes it feels like there are scratches on the surface of it that will never be healed. Have you ever felt that? Will you ever feel that?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana’s throat felt constricted and she couldn’t speak.</p><p> </p><p>“But you had nothing to do with it. You have no reason to worry about my pain.” Mina had leaned herself against the kitchen sink while Sana had followed. The grin on the assassin’s chin fell for a quick minute but was replaced fairly quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Mina continued, “Besides that’s not why you’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana was restored back to her old obnoxious self. She questioned the moment then decided to continue. “No, it isn’t. I’m here to protect you, Mina. If we’re together, they won’t stand a chance against us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m dangerous?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana shrugged and moved her body closer. There was enough distance between the two of them. Sana hated the distance. “We’re one and the same. You and I, we’re just alike. You may feel something that I can’t, but that doesn’t take away that we think the same. You, Myoui Mina, could be just as cold-blooded as I am if you wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina pulled herself on the counter and Sana closed the gap between them. Mina’s lips were mere inches away from hers. “We are the same, Sana. Maybe that’s why I have to do this. An eye for an eye, if you will.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana wasn’t listening. Her gaze was staring at the pink lips in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t hear the two men walk in. Handcuffs in their hands.</p><p> </p><p>She only realized once she was being led backward. Away from the lips. Away from Mina. <em>An eye for an eye?</em> Sana didn’t know what it meant when her brain tried processing it.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina, you’re having me arrested? For what?”</p><p> </p><p>She watched from the higher vantage point that came from sitting atop her counter. “For being too sexy obviously. Also trespassing and the 3.5 grams of weed in your front pocket. Yikes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mina! You can’t do this!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s already done, Sana. Use your phone call wisely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A holding cell, London. Saturday, 5:45 pm</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina had them place Sana in handcuffs and for the first few seconds, possibly minutes, Sana was convinced it was a joke. She hadn’t been locked away in years, not since she was a teen. No one ever had concrete evidence to have her sentenced, but no one had tried to get her on a petty crime either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arson, larceny, forgery, battery, disorderly conduct. Those were the usual crimes that made up Sana’s criminal record and they all took place when she was a minor. By the time she was an adult, she learned that getting caught was worse than death. So, Sana never was caught.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she had let her guard down with Mina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was stuck in a grey cell with four other women because she hadn’t seen Mina as anything more than a pretty face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someone sat facing the wall, one of the women had tried talking her head off until she glared, the two other women seemed to be friends and knew to keep to themselves. She easily figured it was their first time in a place like that with concrete walls and bars on the windows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head, still not believing how easily her heart took over when Mina was in the room. She accepted where she was but knew there was no way she was staying longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last time she went to jail was the first time she killed anyone. But she never went to trial. They labeled it an arson. Jihyo had paid her bail. She didn’t know who the woman was at the time. It was merely a get out of jail free card like Monopoly. The day after was when her training began. It didn’t even take a year for her to get her first job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she also never had time to process what had happened to get her in that situation. She never processed how love made her evolve into an assassin killing machine for some unknown entity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Moscow, Russia. Sunday, 8:23 am</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina’s flight to Russia was a bumpy one. The quick ticket she had purchased when she set her plan in motion never indicated it was the most turbulent. It was good Mina never had a fear of planes. Her eyes never left the laptop screen. Even when the plane felt like it was jumping over imaginary obstacles in the sky, she was still researching Sana and her first love, Dahyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina had always wondered about Sana as a child, Sana before she was given a job, Sana who had someone fall in love with her. Knowing everything she knew, it wasn’t hard to imagine how Dahyun had fallen, but she wanted to know how she dealt with life after disastrous Sana pushed through her life. Had Dahyun forgiven her? Did Dahyun want revenge? Those were just the beginning questions. She had many that ran through her brain and stuck and others that trailed into thin air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Mina pictured Sana as a toddler, she always thought of an evil genius who knew 101 ways to kill or a teetering Chucky-sized human yielding a knife. She didn’t understand how Sana had ‘become’ a killer and wondered if she always had been one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An assembly would be held the following day. Dahyun would be one of the speakers in front of an entire boarding school filled with children. This assembly wasn’t open to the public, but parents of students were free to enter. The school was happy to flaunt their former student who had become a nationally renowned pianist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina unloaded her bags in her hotel room. Her laptop found its way inching from her backpack. Her eyes were closed and her head barely resting on her pillow before she had time to realize that she was tired. She had been tired for days; it felt like weeks or months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lost Nayeon, she lost Momo. She lost them both in a span of fewer than 24 hours. Momo had been her fault, though. It all seemed reasonable at the time. If she wasn’t happy with Momo, why should they have stayed together? She regretted it. She regretted it because she still wasn’t happy. Breaking up with Momo hadn’t unlocked this untapped joy or brought her inspiration back. She was sad and alone and too prideful to take back any words she had said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted to spend her day exploring. She instead stayed in bed with her computer finding the information she already knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, she was used to staying, so she dragged her feet with getting dressed and was even worse when she had to leave in time for the assembly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina pointed at her phone when her uber arrived. He said a word or a few in Russian. She couldn’t understand. She hadn’t even bought an English to Russian dictionary at the airport on a whim. She didn’t have a plan. She didn’t even know if she would be able to understand Dahyun, yet not having a plan felt real and careless and Sana-esque.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>She was probably right</em>, Mina decided in the ride to the school, <em>Sana and I could be the same.</em> She had called Mina cold-blooded like her. Her heart disagreed. Her head was unsure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blended with the crowd of parents shuffling inside the building. Kids in uniforms greeted their parents at the entrance and lead the way through the halls. Mina followed a family of twins and their dad. She was prepared to say she was their stepmom if she were asked. She slipped to the bathrooms when she noticed the auditorium the children were walking through. Their parents greeted two other adults at the open doors, most likely the headteacher and a counselor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina didn’t believe her acting skills and knew it would be harder to sneak inside a Russian school rather than a school in a large city in America. She waited in a stall until she first the first chords of music. The music was soft and melodic. With a bowed head, trying not to draw attention, Mina sat in the back of the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An empty seat was next to the father with twins. He had a friendly smile. His kids wore a matching one as they acknowledged her. Mina focused on the grand piano on the stage with a spotlight. Her fingers glided over each key before the sound made the effective journey to Mina’s ears. Her hands moved with the notes in a sort of dance that she admired. She had seen people play the piano before, of course, she had even taken lessons. She could easily play some Fur Elise, or she could when she was 12, but she had never seen piano playing like this. She meditated on how both the story and the movements were the art. The piano was controlling Dahyun, she was sure, but that took away the artist’s talents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina took her eyes away when Dahyun’s short recital ended and her speech about her inability to graduate with her class began. Mina had nothing to do with it, but in some part still felt responsible. It could be that she knew the killer or that she wasn’t trying hard to prevent more deaths from occurring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She clenched and unclenched her fists then determined she needed fresh air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside, her head was clearer. She relaxed her front against a rail. Not even five minutes passed when a hand was tugging on her sweater sleeve. One of the twin girls was beside her. She spoke, Mina didn’t know what she said. “I don’t speak…” They both leaned on the railing in silence. The child wore a black blazer with red trim and a red plaid pleated skirt as her uniform.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t mind being my therapist, do you?” Mina said it with a chuckle, even though she was serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl stared at Mina with blinking eyes then turned her attention to the carpark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone dreams of this perfect life with a perfect person and perfect friends, right? And Momo is perfect, she’s kind, we don’t argue, she’s supportive. She isn’t perfect for me, though, somehow. And on the other hand, Sana is far from my dreams. No one dreams of dating, well, dating a person like her, but there’s something she has that Momo doesn’t. Excitement, maybe? Would you always choose safe if you knew you would be bored for the rest of your life?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl didn’t respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or would you risk everything for possibly one week that might not matter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl pulled from her pocket a pin with the school logo and the school colors of red and black. The letters were glossy and clear ‘St. Anne’s Newfound Academy.’ She placed it in Mina’s palm with the pin back pricking her skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The child abandoned her to return to the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do I do?” Mina tried yelling when the twin was already gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>People filed out of the building, the kids saying their goodbyes to their parents. When Mina spotted the man with the friendly smile and his daughters, there was only one daughter with him. She had braids instead of the twin with free-flowing hair. She waited for the other twin to show. She never did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Mina still had the pin in her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rushed inside forgetting her life back in London. Her mission now was to speak with Dahyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pianist was making her rounds with the teachers and a few students who stayed behind. Mina dallied until it was only her, Dahyun, and two parents conversing near the exit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You played beautifully; I’ve never seen anything like it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was packing her bag and nodded without looking up, “I appreciate that. My friends say I become a different person when it’s just me and the keys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a few questions about your life before the accident.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun sighed, and still, her eyes were occupied on packing away, “It wasn’t an accident.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened wasn’t an accident. The person who did it knew exactly what she was doing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I know what Sana’s capable of.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun dropped her belongings and her face watched Mina’s in horror. “Who are you? Does she know I’m alive? I knew I shouldn’t have come back to this school.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina tried to look as approachable and easy-going as she could. “I work for the British government. She didn’t stop after your parents and I want to know how she became… Could I buy you a coffee?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun was hesitant, watching over her shoulder as if Sana would pop out of the grand piano like a birthday surprise. She agreed eventually. “I don’t have much to offer you. I haven’t seen her since-” Mina cut her off, “I’m aware. But you knew her better than anyone else back then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun knew she had. Unfortunately, she didn’t like to think about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Under the sun, Mina noticed Dahyun’s hair had been a deception. Instead of a dark black under the spotlights, it was a royal blue with shades of grey mixed in between.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grinned until the corners of her smile reached her ears. Mina was staring but in an investigative way. Possibly trying to see how she was able to get Sana to fall for her or possibly trying to find the piece the two women shared. They had both captured a psychopath’s mind. She was led to Dahyun’s vehicle. She expected it to match her bright personality of wide smiles and colorful hair, but it was a small black two-seater with an air freshener hanging from the rearview mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun’s life, within the car at least, was plain. Mina would learn her life was even more ordinary than she imagined. She turned on the radio, Mina expected Chopin or Debussy, instead, it was top 40 hits. Mina shrugged. When she parked outside a coffee shop, Mina expected a hidden pretentious café, Dahyun was instead sitting in a Starbucks drive-thru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina expected the girl sitting next to her to be extraordinary. Her life was normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not completely though. It was ‘normal’ how Mina’s life was. Once a person met Sana, once they made eye contact with her, once they fell for her, normal didn’t exist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They drove near a park and Mina sipped her cold Frappuccino in silence. Dahyun shut off her engine, “Let’s take a walk. I’ll explain everything I know. It isn’t much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It will be enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>London, England, Monday, 11:25 am.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Do you know how hard it is to wipe charges from your criminal record now that you’re an adult?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t do drugs, Jihyo. I was never supposed to be arrested.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you were and all because you believe Mina, what? She likes you? She’ll sleep with you? That she cares about you any more than the average person?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s more complicated than that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Complicated? If this happens again, you’ll be forced to visit Tzuyu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana spun around a column, “The myth, the legend.” Her face wore a grin. She had heard of Tzuyu once or twice. People who met her didn’t work any longer. “I can’t wait until she breaks my legs,” she roared. Jihyo massaged away a headache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you think before you act?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s the fun in that, comrade?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fun…” Jihyo tumbled the words through her mouth, none of the letters felt right when together. Their line of work wasn’t fun. It was life or death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Moscow, Russia. Monday, 11:47 am</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“She was fun in the beginning. The world was a joke to her, but she let me in on the laugh. We met when I was fourteen and she was fifteen. We were both new to the school.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina tried imagining younger versions of the two girls. Dahyun and she were walking in the sunlight with their coffees still in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun continued after taking a small sip, “At that time, she bragged to the entire school about her traveling the world. One month she was in Spain, then she was in Ireland, then Morocco. She told everyone her parents were generals in some military or they were famous actors, or they were bank robbers on the run. Her lies were so expansive it was impossible to know the truth. Each day it would change. Her deceitfulness was charming back then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But this is all surface level.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we grew closer and she let me in on the truth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Moscow, Russia. 2004. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kids ran in all directions, some Sana recognized, others she didn’t. She dumped her bucket of cash in the basket by the door. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No money no entry,” the voice replayed in her mind each time she left, and each time she returned. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>She had moved in four years before. ‘Moved in’ was a sloppy description. That implied she had a choice. She was never in the building in the day. She stood in the hot sun in the summer and the freezing winter and looked pitifully as she begged for money from tourist to tourist. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was getting older each day. The older the child beggar, the less the tourist would give. For years she pocketed small amounts of the money. At first, it was a dollar to buy water in the hot sun. When she got away with stealing once, she stole more. But she was safe, on the days she stole, she worked the hardest, she earned more than any other day. No one noticed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>A tube sock filled with money she hid inside the wall. Most nights she panicked. If any child found it, she would have to start over on her plan. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>On the streets, her lines were the same. It was where she learned to lie. She was separated from her parents and needed bus fare. Her grandmother was sick. Her mom took her toys away, so she ran away. That excuse always gained her some laughs and more money. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sana, how much money have you earned me today?” Surprise visits from the matron were common on the streets. “Around 70 USD right now.” It was actually closer to 100. “You’re one of my best children. Most your age would be kicked out of my house. What’s the story today?” Sana didn’t want to say, “A bully stole my bike from Christmas.” The matron laughed ominously, “And that works?” Her car drove away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sana slept in a library one night, climbing behind an encyclopedia bookshelf before a librarian did one sweep for guests and the doors were locked. Then it clicked for her. She could live on her own. She had to grow up fast.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>She collected money in the day on her own terms, slept in the library at night, read the books before bed, studied groups of tourists – their style, their languages, their manners and customs. To save money, she learned to steal a piece of bread here or a pair of shoes there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her childhood was never fun. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Moscow, Russia. Saturday, 12:02 pm</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina’s mind didn’t see it. Sana living on her own, yes. Sana running away, yes. Sana’s childhood being difficult, yes. But it wasn’t the Sana she knew in the present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When she earned enough money, she started putting herself through school. Living in libraries in ta new city every week gave her time to make official records. Birth certificates, transcripts, fake utility bills. Since the documents were all from different countries, most schools let her get away with it instead of doing their research.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“School?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She always chose boarding schools, I think. It was lodging, meals, and education wrapped in one. I think some schools kicked her out when she couldn’t pay, some let her stay. She used to tell me she was an expert in rejection. She was correct about that kind…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, how did you two meet? How did it end?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun sighed while rested on a bench.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we take a breather for a bit? It’s a lot to process.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, take your time.” Mina waited less than five seconds, “So, Bach?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun laughed a little, she needed it. Her mind drifted to pieces she had played over the years, her fingers missing the keys, “Yeah, Bach.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina tried reminding herself that Sana had taken away people Dahyun loved. She had to be delicate as she pried her information. In the silence, her brain saw flashes of Nayeon laughing, her flirting with Chaeyoung, her talking to Momo. Dahyun and Mina tracked the passing clouds. The silence was broken by the occasional, “That looks like a horse” or “Do you see the star, too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun was ready to speak on her life with Sana, “The first time we met, I was practicing piano. I think she was skipping class, and she was crying…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Moscow, Russia. 2011.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sana’s head leaned on the doorway. She slow-clapped when Dahyun was finished with the piece she was practicing. Dahyun thought it was the worst she had played all day, but it brought Sana to tears. Her eyes pooled with a single tear rolling along the lines of her face. “Wow.” Dahyun turned to see her, surprised that she wasn’t alone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I should work harder, it’s nothing.” Dahyun focused back on the black and white keys. Sana invited herself to sit on the same bench as the pianist prodigy. Dahyun stared at her face for the first time, Sana touching a key. Eventually, Dahyun went back to practicing, one minute pretending Sana wasn’t there, the next performing for her single audience member. When she was done, she grew shy. “I missed a note.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sana was in awe. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dahyun glanced away, blushing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>London, England. Monday, 12:21 pm</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihyo directed them to the nearest restaurant for lunch. Even though Sana was difficult, there was too much love to turn her back. Sana at times had been her best friend, her mentee, her younger sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re taking me to lunch?” Sana patted her pant pockets, “I’m out of cash, so it’ll be your treat. Yay!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have some news.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana inched closer and mumbled in her ear, “We’ll have to dine and ditch? That’s okay too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I have real news.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She let the jailbird get through two-thirds of her meal. She sipped her coffee while barely touching her appealing lunch. Sana stole a French fry from her plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mina has left.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The company? Her house?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The country. She’s gone to Russia.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell is in Russia?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to say this as gently as possible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh-oh, here comes the bombshell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CAN YOU BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fork clattered against Sana’s plate. She normally annoyed Jihyo, but she never blew up. She waited patiently to hear the news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihyo tried finding the right words, “Mina is in Russia to see Dahyun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But she’s…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Moscow, Russia. 2011.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dahyun used her one-hour study hall class every other day to practice. Sana skipped geometry because she had beef with trapezoids. “Who created that shape. Nothing is the shape of a trapezoid.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Did you fail your quiz?” Sana didn’t answer and looped her arms around Dahyun’s tiny bicep. “I can tutor you,” Dahyun suggested almost every other day. Sana grunted and rested her body nearer the piano wiz. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Play my favorite piece.” Dahyun tried. Her right arm was in Sana’s tight grasp. She rested her head fully on Dahyun’s shoulder. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I can’t play without one of my hands, Sana.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But I thought you were a prodigy… I only date virtuosi. Time to find another gifted girlfriend then.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>London, England. 12:34 pm</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“No, she can’t be. I don’t want her to be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, she is. I’m only telling you this because I can’t work out Mina’s plans.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To stop her, I’ll have to go to Russia?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I should think so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana wanted to pay for her meal and leave. She didn’t want to think about how happy she had been. “You told me she died,” Sana grumbled while keeping her emotions calm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because the mind and heart can’t be clouded in our line of work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You told me she died, Jihyo. You lied when we first met?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was told there were no survivors in the house fire.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana logged into her flight app with one goal, “Do you know Mina’s hotel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihyo nodded and slid over a piece of paper with the address across the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Find out if I gave Dahyun a scar or not tomorrow)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Moscow, Russia. 2011.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dahyun missed two notes and smashed her fingers against the array of keys, making a loud unruly noise in her dorm room. Sana looked up from her Arabic homework. The only homework she did properly and with care was for her language classes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s wrong?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This keyboard. It isn’t the same as the grand in the music room. I know I should be able to play it on both but the muscle memory from one is throwing me off for the other.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then let’s take a break from the keyboard today,” Sana put down her textbook after placing a bookmark between the pages.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I should really be practicing,” Dahyun pushed her chair away. Sana had placed herself as a barrier between her girlfriend and the instrument. She was expected Sana to suggest a distraction like always. Sana had a better idea.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“WE’RE BREAKING INTO THE MUSIC ROOM!” Dahyun was perplexed. Sana grabbed her hand, “Were you expecting me to say something else? Eh, we’ll have plenty of time for that later.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dahyun was hesitant with the plan Sana had yet to describe. “It’s hard to leave the dorms this late, not to mention breaking into the main building.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Trust me, Dahyunnie.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sure enough, thirty-five minutes later, Sana had broken them free of the dorms and picked locks for Dahyun to play the grand piano. Sana fell asleep on the floor of the room, curled in a ball, listening to Dahyun rehearse without any mistakes.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Moscow, Russia. Tuesday, 12:09 am</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sana’s red-eye felt longer than she expected. Her mind wouldn’t stop reeling from Dahyun being alive. Their memories replayed over as she stared down below at the city-light sprinkled night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had been so angry. She had lost control. She could admit that now that almost ten years went by. She never dreamed of hurting people before. An ant on the ground or a beetle but not people. Then Jihyo offered her a job she couldn’t refuse. Literally, she couldn’t refuse, or she risked spending years in prison for 2nd-degree murder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There were no survivors,” Jihyo told her once when she wanted to stop training. “There isn’t anything for you in Russia.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost ten years of Jihyo knowing and saying nothing about the girl she had loved. Jihyo kept her from her first love and was currently trying to keep her from Mina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t supposed to know where Dahyun lived that day. She wasn’t stalking her. <em>Why did their mailbox have their last name?</em> She didn’t regret it then. She didn’t think she regretted it in the present. Sana was confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Was I taught to be a killing machine or was I born one? Was I chosen for this life or given it?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Moscow, Russia. 2011.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How was your break?” Sana tried kissing her girlfriend. Dahyun avoided it. Scrunched eyebrows mixed with a smirk became Sana’s facial expression. “Are you mad at me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>She tried cuddling closer near her and wrapping her arm over Dahyun’s chest from behind. “Can you get out of my dorm room?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wait, what did I do wrong?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This is wrong, Sana.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?” she laughed as Dahyun created distance between them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Girls shouldn’t want to kiss girls.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sana raised her eyebrows, “But it’s fun, isn’t it?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Girls shouldn’t say what we say to each other.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, I shouldn’t have told you my favorite language is French?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“GIRLS DON’T LOVE EACH OTHER! CAN’T YOU SEE THAT?” Dahyun was in near tears.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t know…” It wasn’t harming anyone. Sana didn’t equate love to a problem.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dahyun was packing away a box. Sana hadn’t noticed it, her attention was fully on the girlfriend she missed over a four-day break. She looked more carefully around the room. Dahyun’s posters were gone, her old sheet music, her books and decorative trinkets on her shelves. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are you doing?” Sana was still cheery, and her eyes had stars in them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This is wrong. It always will be.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“My parents are taking me out of school for the semester. I have to go to a camp. I need to be cured.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And maybe you can be cured too. We can be free of this.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sana left the room in a hurry. She was questioning Dahyun’s words. She had no one to turn to. Sometimes she was convinced Dahyun was right, and sometimes she was sure Dahyun was wrong. She had to be. And that’s when she swam in anger. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Moscow, Russia. Tuesday, 4:44 am</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Incessant knocking was on Mina’s hotel room door. She was in a deep sleep and wasn’t aware of the stranger outside. The knocks became louder. Mina groaned awake with a white spaghetti strap and small pajama shorts, her walks toward the door were sluggish. She didn’t think or care for the person on the other side of the door. Mina just wanted the knocking to stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The peephole disregarded, she opened the door a crack. Her eyes were wide. She forgot she was chasing a crazy assassin across the word. She attempted shutting the door, but Sana put an object through the crack. It was her foot. Mina leaned her head against the door, Sana did the same on her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want, Sana?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate coming to Russia. I only have bad memories of this country. The last time I was here was when I was 18. And yet you led me here. I bought a plane ticket because I knew you were here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only me? You only came here for me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I need to speak to Dahyun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought so,” Mina shut the door tighter, crushing Sana’s foot in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ouch, wait!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Her or me?” Mina had opened the door a little wider to admire the girl’s face. She hated the breath of fresh air she felt seeing her. It turned bad when Sana took too long to answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina crushed her foot again. “Ouch, stop doing that. I choose you, but I’d still like to speak to her. I’m not in love with her if you were worried.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not worried.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana cracked the door open wider and was pleased when Mina let her, “Does that mean you’ll let me in?" Mina fully opened the door without a care. Sana ogled her pajama outfit. “Please Mina. I have nowhere to stay and I’m already here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just want to get in my bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana scratched the back of her neck, slightly baffled, then nodded, “…yeah… have I not been obvious enough?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have.” Mina pushed Sana’s foot free of the door jam and she replaced the brass lock in its place. She didn’t have her hotel card on her, so the lock was her only option at the moment. Sana was confused when Mina stepped in the hallway with her, also scared that Mina would chase her away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina took a step forward which made Sana take a step back. Mina ran a finger under her thin tank top strap. One of Sana’s hands met Mina’s. Her soft hand brushed across Mina’s shoulder before caressing the lack of material. They were pulled into each other like two jigsaw puzzle pieces. Sana inhaled carefully, her gaze trying to be respectful, but failing. Her hands trailed Mina’s sides down to her hips. Mina continued walking until Sana’s back was pressed against a stranger’s hotel door. Sana cautiously played with the hem of the other girl’s shirt. Her eyes focused on Mina’s lips, the same as the previous time they had met, before she was arrested. Her goal was feeling them pressed together, their lips, their skin, their bodies. Sana licked her lips in eagerness. Mina copied her actions of licking her own lips, “You’ve made it very clear how badly you want me.” Sana’s flirty hands trembled beneath Mina’s thin white shirt. Her palms pressed gently against Mina's hidden stomach. All of Sana's thoughts were occupied with making the girl in front of her feel as good as possible. Mina gasped which encouraged Sana even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina took a delicate step backward, her hands pulling Sana’s desperate ones away, “But you can’t stay with me.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina received a phone call in the morning. She had exchanged phone numbers with Dahyun, and the call was asking for them to meet up one final time before Dahyun returned to the country. Dahyun wanted to answer any extra questions Mina might have to help with her investigation. She felt it was better for Sana to be locked away, especially if she was still responsible for the deaths of others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina shed her pajamas to dress in an appropriate outfit. She wasn’t alone when she left her untidy room or when she shut the doors of the taxi behind her or when she wore a smiling face by reuniting with Dahyun. She was betraying her, but she barely knew her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind Mina, Sana appeared. “Dahyunnie, it’s been so long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is she doing here?” Dahyun looked like she wanted to run, but her feet deceived her and kept her in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s how you greet me after years? Or did Mina not tell you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun looked back and forth at the two girls. She couldn’t understand what she had gotten herself into, “You told me you worked for the government. You said it was the British government to put her away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She didn’t lie. Mina does work for the government. The thing she decided to omit was her massive crush on me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina rolled her eyes and replied under her breath, “I wouldn’t say massive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway, I had to see you Dahyun. You see, you set the course for my life to be this way. I thought you were dead. I thought I was cold-hearted enough to kill you and your parents, so why shouldn’t I have killed more?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU DID KILL MY PARENTS!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, and I’m sorry about that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m leaving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana pulled a pistol from her waistband and sighed. Mina didn’t know she had a weapon, but she should’ve predicted. “You’re not going anywhere, Dahyun. Not until I apologize fully to you… and to Mina.” Her gun stayed pointed at her first love, but her eyes matched her current.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina took a step forward, her hand wrapping around Sana’s wrist which held tight on the gun. “What do you mean you have to apologize to me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana slightly lowered the gun. Her eyes searched Mina’s with shame. “I lied… I lied about it. I shouldn’t have. I promised to keep you safe, but maybe you’re not safe around me. I just thought you wouldn’t love me if you knew.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nayeon… you were the one… you…lied about that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They asked me to do it. They paid me.” Sana tried soothing Mina or comforting her, her hand was hit away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is what she does. She causes destruction everywhere she goes,” Dahyun warned Mina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not NOW, Dahyun. Haven’t you been cured enough? I’m here to apologize for everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun sighed and looked away from the two women, “I was never cured. I should’ve never told you that. I shouldn’t have left.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I stopped thinking about you 8 years ago. But I could never shake that I needed to be cured. I always thought I was doing wrong because of you. If my existence was wrong, then what did a few deaths matter.” Sana completely lowered the weapon. Mina took it as a chance to steal the gun from Sana’s hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This reunion has been enlightening. But Sana, you lied. You took someone I love and I’m foolish enough to believe you had nothing to do with it. Time to take away the only girl you ever loved.” Mina pointed the gun in Dahyun’s direction. Her hold on the gun trembled. She’d never shot a pistol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun held her arms in the air in surrender. Mina refused to let go of her hold from the weapon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mina, killing isn’t for everyone. You don’t want to go down this road.” Her finger melded with the trigger, but she couldn’t pull it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She glanced at Sana, “Her or me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You. I choose you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina handed the gun back with an irrational and wild stare, “Then you do it. If you don’t love her anymore, if you only want me, if you don’t feel guilt, show me by getting rid of her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mina…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“DO IT!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana’s hand quivered. She tried reasoning with Mina, along with Dahyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nobody was thinking straight in their muddled triangle. A shot echoed off the trees and a bullet casing hit the grass near Mina’s feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana was hunched over embracing the gun. She wanted to make sure Dahyun was okay yet didn’t want to know if she wasn’t. She had lost her once already. It was hard enough thinking about losing someone she loved twice. Mina caressed her cheek, “Good girl. Now hand me the gun.” Sana was still listening to her. Each one of her fingers uncurled around the metal weapon as she whimpered against Mina’s touch on her cheek. Mina delicately held the gun, then lined it up with Sana’s heart. “I think about you all the time. I think about what you’re wearing, and what you’re doing, and who you’re doing it with. I think about what friends you have. I think about what you eat, where you work, what shampoo you use, what happened in your family. I think about your eyes and your mouth, and what you feel when you kill someone. I think about what you had for breakfast. You occupy so much of my mind, Sana. And I think it’s better if I stop thinking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The assassin’s eyes sparkled when they met Mina’s glimmering eyes as another shot rang in her ears followed by the echo. Sana’s hand saw red before she felt the pain. “You shot me? You fucking shot me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oops, my finger slipped.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. good luck on them 20 somethings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Moscow, Russia. Tuesday, 6:21 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mina couldn’t remember if she had dropped the gun next to her victim or if she dropped it on the hazy excursion back to her hotel. They would find her if she stayed in the country, if Sana hadn’t survived. <em>If. If she hadn’t survived</em>, her mind repeated, <em>Sana is strong, one bullet won’t kill her.</em></p><p> </p><p>She thought about going back when she stuffed her bags in disorder. But what would she do if they weren’t there and what would she do if they were? <em>I would know if Sana didn’t make it. I’m sure I would know. Like she said, we are the same. That must mean we are connected.</em></p><p> </p><p>She would leave Russia, and when she did, she would leave thoughts of Sana with it. She was gone for all Mina knew. That was fine for her. It would have to be.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later and she was on a plane back to normalcy, adjacent to normalcy, adjacent to boring.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>London, England. Tuesday, 11:53 pm</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Her key still fit in the lock. Some part of her was sure Momo would change them while she was gone. She debated turning the lock, she debated pushing down on the doorknob, she debated walking through the entryway, but home smelled like home, it felt like home. She had missed her home and the feeling of not having to be anyone except herself made her feel free. The exhaustion she had been avoiding encapsulated her.</p><p> </p><p>She was only awake because she thought she had to be on high alert and because she thought she killed a person less than five hours before.</p><p> </p><p>The bags in her eyes weighed her down. She trudged up the stairs ignoring the bags Momo left in the hallway unpacked. Her luggage met them. It looked like when they went on a trip to The Netherlands together, all their bags pressed together for the plane ride the following day. Now, instead of running away together, they were running from each other.</p><p> </p><p>When the door was gingerly pressed open, Mina saw Momo was still awake. She didn’t speak. Patiently watching her, Momo sat still. Mina changed into a more flowy shirt. Momo noticed she was shaky, sweaty, trembly, stumbling. No words were exchanged about it.</p><p> </p><p>Mina slid on her side of the bed, Momo’s looks were piercing her even with her eyes closed. “Momo, I’m tired. I’ll be here for one night and I’ll be out by the morning.” She continued to feel eyes on her but tried ignoring it. Momo’s head pressed to her chest, her arm wrapped around Mina’s stomach, her legs holding Mina’s hostage.</p><p> </p><p>“Your heart stopped beating for me. In hindsight, maybe I should’ve recognized that as the end.”</p><p> </p><p>“My heart?”</p><p> </p><p>“It used to sound like an engine whenever I did this. It grew fainter. It was easier for me to find a new sleeping position instead of accepting the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo’s hand ran under the covers. Her fingers roaming up Mina’s thigh. Mina’s teeth clenched, trying to resist, she was unsure exactly what she was resisting.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s how I bring it back? False love draped in lust.” Momo pressed her fingers against the skin, clutching the person who used to be hers. Mina’s eyes blinked open. Momo seemed so small, “When we broke up, you said you wanted to live, and that being with me wasn’t living. Is that still true? Because I can never give you that. If I can’t now… then I don’t know how I would be able to in the future.”</p><p> </p><p><em>It’s not living</em>, Mina didn’t say out loud, <em>being with you isn’t living.</em></p><p> </p><p>Their hearts beat harder but not for each other, it was for the past, what they used to have. “Tell me you still love me, and I’ll stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-”</p><p> </p><p> “Do you still love me, Mina?” Momo’s mouth united with familiar lips. No answer came from Mina’s lips as her tongue pressed against Momo’s. The hand squeezing Mina’s midthigh moved to her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re burning up.” She was shaking too, but she wasn’t as troubled by it as Momo. Mina’s ex-girlfriend hopped from the bed and dashed to the bathroom. “Where’s the thermometer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Second drawer on the right, but I’m okay. Just come back to-” Momo stuck the temperature reader in her mouth midsentence. Momo’s legs were unintentionally covering Mina’s waist as the reader ran its test. “37.9 degrees.” Mina raised her tongue for the thermometer to be put away, “What’s that in American?”</p><p> </p><p>“100.2 degrees.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, I’m not dying? Fantastic.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m making you soup.” Mina kept her in place while her hand snaked its way up Momo’s shirt until it was tossed next to her on the bed. Her hand was reminiscent of Sana’s pressed against her own skin. <em>“You shot me? You fucking shot me?” </em>Sana’s voice was imprinted in her brain. She pulled Momo down to free the noise from her head. She focused her thoughts on the feelings. The hands pressed against her, the tongue moving like a dance with her own, the body rolling above hers.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, I’m fine.” She wasn’t fine as her body shuddered not in pleasure, but fright. <em>What if I was the one to kill Sana? Maybe she didn’t make it to the hospital. Maybe I’m alone. </em>Momo was attached to her neck. Her hand trailing back to its position on her thigh, teasingly. Mina wished it was Sana instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you with anyone in Russia?” They were briefly separated. Mina’s hands melded with Momo’s body, pants escaping from mouths.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Saying it made Mina think of Sana outside her hotel room. <em>Why wouldn’t I let her in? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Certain.” <em>Because letting her in would force me to admit something and it would mean completely letting go of the constant Momo. </em>The covers were shed, Momo drifted down her ex’s body. Mina’s brain never stopped repeated images of Sana, of the eyes and lips she was always thinking about.</p><p>                                                                                                      </p><p>“Just relax, maybe if you relaxed more…”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what, Momo? I’d be happier?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe…” Clothes were cast-off. Faint touches made breaking up worse or better, she was uncertain. Mina couldn’t discern good from evil, pleasure or pain, perfect from imperfect. But she did know she wanted Sana out of her head and faint touches were one way to get it done.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands reached for the bottom of their headboard. Her lower lip was caught between her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you ever in love with me?” Chills, shakes, warmth, for Mina it could be caused by a deep craving or illness. <em>“You shot me? You fucking shot me?” “Were you ever in love with me?” </em>Momo wished every tongue curl could make Mina fall for her again, every adjustment of her wrist, every gentle caress could make Mina stay if she did it well enough. Obviously, it didn’t work like that, not for her, not for both of them, not that night.</p><p> </p><p>Mina had an answer that she chose not to give. She didn’t know which was worse; saying she was never in love or telling the truth. Admitting she had loved Momo, been deeply in love with her, but something she didn’t do well enough or did do too much made the love fade away.</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts vanished like she wanted them to. Almost.</p><p> </p><p>It was Sana’s body pressed against her. Sana’s lips moving messily. Sana’s hold on her waist. Sana. Sana. Sana. She could live with that. And Momo would never know. Sana’s smirk. Her beautiful hair. Her perfect nose. Her doe-eyed stare. Mina’s words were coarse tinged with tenderness, “I’m in love with you, you know?” The signature smirk grew.</p><p> </p><p>Rockets. Waves. Fireworks. Stars. A Realization.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Momo was pacing the room before Mina’s alarm went off. Mina annoyedly pressed the snooze button, not even noticing the fretful girl near the foot of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we still breaking up?” Momo interrupted Mina’s last few attempts at getting hours’ worth of sleep in a span of five minutes. Mina shot up and watched as the girl she cared about tried distracting herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Mina looked around the room before she said it, searching for the answer as if it was written on the walls for her.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what you said last night was from passion? I figured. You can’t mess with my head like that. If you don’t want me, don’t be reckless and say you love me.” She slung a duffle bag over her shoulder, “I’m heading to the gym. I think we need to talk living arrangements when you’re free from work.”</p><p> </p><p>She had said it more than once. She probably would’ve feigned ignorance if she only found ways to say those words one time. Her mouth had been filled with thousands of ways to express love, confusing Momo, satisfying herself. Mina huffed into her pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Work. Mina was unsure if she had a job anymore. Chaeyoung didn’t show up anymore. She didn’t want to know about Sana, not if it was bad. She went in, anyway. A letter from Chaeyoung rested on her desk. She skimmed the words – Jeongyeon being involved with assassins, Sana doing her biding, Sana possibly killing Nayeon – she knew that one.</p><p> </p><p>A lightbulb went off in her brain.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I’d like to work for you.” Palms pressed against the waxed desk. Jeongyeon’s office was filled with plants, succulents and ivy. Mina was shocked she had never made her way to her boss’ headquarters before. Even more shocked that Jeongyeon took the time to water each plant. The boss avoided eye contact and rejuvenated a few of the more hydro-hungry plants.</p><p> </p><p>“It was my understanding that you already work for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but your other job, the one that Sana works for. I would like to work for that one.”</p><p> </p><p>“The other job? I only work for MI-6. I’m so sorry to disappoint.”</p><p> </p><p>“You had Sana kill Nayeon,” Mina was confident, she didn’t have a reason not to be.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon stopped the watering of her plants. She closed the shutters and blinds, containing the two of them inside the room. “What happened to Nayeon is unfortunate. Chaeyoung won’t even come out of her room. She orders food delivery every day. I haven’t seen her since Nayeon’s funeral. I promise we will find the people responsible. However, it is reckless to point the blame on anyone without sufficient evidence.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am so tired of being called reckless. And you don’t need to investigate why she’s gone. I know, you know, Chaeyoung knows. It would put a lot of eyes on the British Government if the whole world knew.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get out of my office.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Mina gave a mock salute as the door shut behind her.</p><p> </p><p>She felt fearless and that’s what scared her. It’s what scared Jeongyeon once Mina was gone from the building.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you home?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m always home.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I heard from your mom. I brought food.” Mina stood outside Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung’s home with a bag of carry-out lunch. Her phone was wedged between her ear and her shoulder as she spoke to her coworker, or possibly former coworker. She bounced on her toes, waiting for the door to open.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t look my best.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just come collect this food and let me up for crying out loud.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung wore an oversized band tee. Popcorn covered her blankets from her throwing the kernels in the air and trying to catch them. Her hair wasn’t washed. Her hand moved the food from the top of her bed. She had no more clean bottoms, so she went downstairs without them. She stuck her hand out of the front door prepared to accept the meal without actually seeing Mina, but those plans were broken. Her door was attacked by Mina’s shoulder as she let herself in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow.” Mina took in Chaeyoung’s appearance for the first time. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes while pulling her shirt down more to cover her legs, suddenly even more self-conscious. “I didn’t mean that in a bad way,” Mina tried saving.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what I look like. Do you want to come up or not?” Chaeyoung walked on, not waiting for Mina to answer. Her feet were heavy as she lifted them on each stair. Mina followed her. She wanted to extend her sympathy because she looked better in her outer appearance, but on the inside, she was doing just as bad.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to talk about the kiss, do you?” Chaeyoung made an attempt to smooth down her hair and make her room more presentable.</p><p> </p><p>After the days she was having, Mina completely forgot about the empathy kiss they shared. “No, absolutely not. I want to talk about Jeongyeon and her possible involvement with criminals, assassins, I don’t know, anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t condone my mum getting arrested.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. I want the opposite. I want to work for her.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung knitted her eyebrows together, “What happened with Sana?”</p><p> </p><p>A rush of emotions coursed through her, Mina’s head hung in hopelessness, “I think I killed her…”</p><p> </p><p>Her mind was spiraling then, not relenting in the least, “If she’s dead, that means I’m going to get charged for murder, and they’ll deport me, and I’ll have to go to a Texas prison. I can’t survive Texas prisons, Chaeyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>A hand patted Mina’s back as Chaeyoung gave her a skeptical side-glare, “there, there…? I’m sure you didn’t kill anybody. How does Jeongyeon help, though?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I definitely shot her, but if I work for Jeongyeon and prove myself an asset, they’ll protect me. I’ll take Sana’s place, become a strong assassin, thus no jail for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I guess…”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing it back, Mina was a little less thrilled with her own plan. “But if she’s dead, what else am I supposed to do? I have to replace her to save myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“But can you become Sana? Could you take on her job without breaking down?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know everything about her kills. I also know that her kills are too flamboyant to be genuinely appreciated. I can do her jobs without being on anyone’s radar, I can do her jobs how they want it done. I just need to blackmail Jeongyeon a little…”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung pulled out the equipment she had been using to record incriminating information about her own relative. “Before I play these, you should know I’ll choose Jeongyeon first, always.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing will happen to your mom. She just needs some convincing.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if Sana’s alive?” Chaeyoung let out the words in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung played the recordings that tied Jeongyeon to Jihyo and Sana. “I want to be there when you play the recordings. I have my own words to say. Nayeon lost her life because of her. My own mum.”</p><p> </p><p>They ate before Chaeyoung changed her clothes and collected her belongings. Mina drove them in the direction she came, her tapping her wheel and Chaeyoung tapping the loose laptop in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeon, it’s great seeing you again,” A happy-faced Mina said with Chaeyoung next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve brought my daughter out of her cave. I wish it was under better circumstances.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung jumped ahead of Mina, stopping any words that would have been said, “You know why I’m here then? If the circumstances should be better.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon shook her head from her desk, “I know what I’m being accused of. But I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you, Jeongyeon? What is so bad that Mina wants to blackmail you? Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon said nothing as her eyes watched the child she had raised now fully grown. Chaeyoung’s glare never wavered. She wanted answers. She needed answers. She was daring Jeongyeon to say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“No? How about I just press play?” Chaeyoung opened her computer and immediately let the voices of Jeongyeon and Jihyo work their way throughout the air of her office. “Should we listen to your plot to kill Nayeon first or the deceased man who used to work for MI-6?”</p><p> </p><p>“You two are so similar,” Jeongyeon pulled off her reading glasses. She was directing her words towards Mina, “You and Sana are relentless.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe that’s why I shot her. We’re both too ruthless when we want something.”</p><p> </p><p>“You shot our best assassin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is ‘our’? And yeah,” Mina said it with a shrug of her shoulders. Nonchalance covered up her denial. She liked it that way.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon sat back against her chair, admitting defeat in this small battle, “If you were ruthless when you shot her, what is it that you want?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Her. Her eyes on only me. Her to be okay. </em>“A job. Her job.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon stifled a small laugh, “Sana went through two year’s training, and most of it was psychological before she was sent on the field.”</p><p> </p><p>“I already shot your <em>best </em>assassin. How much crazier should I become? Answer quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon pulled a postcard from a drawer in her mahogany desk. It said London. Mina was hoping for a country far off. The card was slid across the surface. Jeongyeon shooed the two girls away from her government office while telling Mina she would send coded instructions for how to read the postcard at a later time.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she dead?” Jeongyeon’s line of questioning was directed toward Sana. Mina glowered her eyes. There was a hint of intrigue in her boss’s speech.</p><p> </p><p>A gloomy look at the ground took over before Mina left the room, “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung…” Jeongyeon’s daughter followed after Mina, not looking back, not answering the timid call of her name, not after what she knew about her mother.</p><p> </p><p>A cheap burner phone was planted in the driver seat when Mina unlocked her car door. She checked around. There was no one near. Chaeyoung was already sitting on the passenger side. Mina quickly threw the phone in the backseat, partially understanding what she had signed up to do. <em>A stranger is going to die because of me</em>, she started her car’s engine, <em>someone with a life will be gone. </em>She grinned and reversed her car.</p><p> </p><p>She waited by the phone all day after Chaeyoung was dropped off and she found her way home. Momo tried discussing how they could live together until Mina eventually moved out, but she was mostly ignored. Mina was fine with moving out. There wasn’t a bigger discussion to be had. She had already moved on.</p><p> </p><p>The phone rested on her lap when she was seated. Around the house, it didn’t leave her hand. Still, it took hours to receive any information, a text, a phone call. Momo was gone to her restaurant by the time the phone got a text. She cooked an evening meal for the both of them against her judgment, but Mina would’ve ordered unhealthy fast food. “You have to start eating better when I’m not around,” Mina recalled her saying. Her eyes were glued to the burner. She didn’t even have guilt about Momo. <em>She’ll find someone better</em>, Mina continued to convince herself.</p><p> </p><p>An alert lit the screen telling her of a number to input in her computer. Her fingers itched as the page loaded. A man appeared. A bus driver who was in his fifties. <em>I can do this. I have to do this. For myself.</em></p><p> </p><p>The page had pictures of him, some from social media, some from a private investigator it seemed. Mina did nothing except stare at his face. A greying beard matched his full head of greying hair trying to blend evenly with the black. In one picture, he wore a smile, his white teeth clearly his greatest feature. <em>Why him?</em> <em>What did he do for his life to be taken? Will someone miss him?</em> She shrugged thinking Sana wouldn’t analyze his life in that much detail. She tried to focus on his death instead of his life.</p><p> </p><p>The next task on her mind was planning.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t given a deadline, per se. Not one that she noticed well enough to follow. The information she was given told her where he would be and the exact time. She knew his bus route. It would be filled with tourists. Route 9 ran through the Buckingham Palace, Kensington Palace, and Hyde Park. The more tourists, the more eyes. Mina took a break to get water. She filled her glass with filtered water, but the cup never met her lips. She was shaking again, first with her hands, then her wrists. A panic rushed her spine. Her whole body was filled with trembles as she dropped the glass to the ground. She was breathless as she touched her forehead, feeling warm again. Her hands had no cuts when she checked. Mina’s body shook as she avoided the glass pieces littering her floor on the way to a broom and dustpan. She slumped her body against the ground unable to get back up. The glass was left uncleaned. She was on the verge of tears without knowing the particular reason. She could name at least 10.</p><p> </p><p>With the same phone she used to call Sana before everything burned to flames, she messaged her. It was just a short one asking if she was okay, granted Mina was the one to hurt her. Sana didn’t reply. Mina sent another message then another. “I got a job like yours. He looks like a family man. Maybe he has two daughters. What am I supposed to do to a man with two daughters?” She didn’t get a reply.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of creating a more detailed plan, she grabbed her keys and a coat. She parked near Hammersmith Station. She relaxed against a wall in front of the buses while scrolling news sites on her phone. No news of two women shot in a park. It scared Mina more to not know anything. She sent Sana another message, still nothing. Every few minutes her attention turned to the buses. When the notable red double-decker barreled down the street with a white number 9 in the corner, she didn’t move. It wasn’t her time yet. It wasn’t the bus driver’s time yet. The doors opened; his face was focused on the road as passengers boarded. Mina studied his expression in the seconds his foot stayed on the brake pedal. He released it and went on his way. A sigh left Mina’s lips on her way back to her car.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, she bought herself a new Oyster card, London’s transportation card. She remembered having one before, yet her mind wasn’t stuck on searching for it. She paid the small fee for a new card and loaded the daily cap of pounds. Once again, she parked near Hammersmith Station and waited to board the number 9 bus. She sat directly behind the bus driver. She noticed an untouched Pepsi soda at his side. Most of the ride, Mina stared out the window at the palaces or watching the wrinkled hand of her future victim open the bus doors.</p><p> </p><p>She departed from her seat near Hyde Park and left the man on the bus. She knew when his shift ended, she would return then. To dwindle down the hours, she acted like a tourist in a city she lived in for three years. Strolling Hyde Park, appreciating the bright red buses for the first time when they passed her by, window-shopping near luxury shops. It had been months since she had the motivation to go shopping on her own.</p><p> </p><p>She felt eyes on her when she picked up a Burberry bag. Looking around only revealed a worker who wanted her to spend a paycheck’s worth on clothes and purses. They exchanged a smile before Mina moved on to the next.</p><p> </p><p>Mina rode a separate bus to pick up a drink of Pepsi and a package of rat poison. She dumped as much of the poison in the soda as she could until it dissolved fully. Her legs moved like lead to one of the number 9 bus stops. She took a deep breath as the vehicle approached.</p><p> </p><p>She sat behind his seat. A passenger sat directly next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“ARE YOU CRAZY?! Don’t even answer that. I already know. We have to go.” Sana looked straight ahead as if she didn’t know Mina sat beside her. Her facial expression was calm and relaxed.</p><p> </p><p><em>YOU’RE ALIVE! </em>Mina’s brain was short-circuiting as she tried understanding. Her arms wanted to wrap around Sana in a caressing hug. She asked a question instead, “Go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mina, you don’t want this life.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t decide what I want.”</p><p> </p><p>At the next stop, a woman dressed in all black boarded. The glint of her knife was caught in Sana’s eyes, but Mina saw nothing. The bus stayed in its spot as the knife entered the driver’s stomach. The knife was pulled away and small droplets of blood met the ground near his side. She wasn’t done. Her body crept closer. Her eyes stayed tight on Mina, her next victim.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t 5-year-old T-ball. You can’t sign up, get a uniform, and start killing people. Now we have to go!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. No Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>“That is my greatest fear that if I lost control or did not have control, things would just be fatal.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- <strike>(A loss of)</strike> Ctrl</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
  <em>London Bus before knife meets skin. Thursday, 5:07 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mina, you don’t want this life.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t decide what I want.”</p><p> </p><p>At the next stop, a woman dressed in all black boarded. The glint of her knife was caught in Sana’s eyes, but Mina saw nothing. The bus stayed in its spot as the knife entered the driver’s stomach. The knife was pulled away and small droplets of blood met the ground near his side. She wasn’t done. Her body crept closer. Her eyes stayed tight on Mina, her next victim.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t 5-year-old T-ball. You can’t sign up, get a uniform, and start killing people. Now we have to go!”</p>
<hr/><p>Mina didn’t move fast enough. Her stubbornness fixed her in the seat with no plan to leave. Sana’s brain worked for a solution as the weapon had a predetermined destination with Mina’s body. The darkly clothed assassin had a quivering hunger in her eyes. A hunger Sana was familiar with. A hunger for blood.</p><p> </p><p>Sana waited one second, the assassin’s right leg moved without hesitation. Another second, the assassin’s left leg was aligned with their seating. Her face did not look startled or frightened. If it wasn’t Mina’s life in danger, she would’ve worn a smile.  </p><p> </p><p>The toe of her shoe met the knee of the knife-holding woman. She groaned in pain, but it didn’t stop her from advancing towards her goal. Sana balled up her fists and took a deep breath in. Her fist met the stomach of the killer who doubled over with two steps back. That generated enough time for Sana to stand with Mina behind her. When the assassin was ready to fight, knife still in hand, another fist met her stomach. An aching groan reverberated through the bottom floor of the bus.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool,” Mina spoke in near silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, may I borrow this for a second,” Sana stole a purse from a woman sitting behind them. All Sana needed was the pink pepper spray attached to the side. The woman still yelled in objection, but her calls were ignored. Unrelenting eyes refused to leave their gaze on Mina. <em>Don’t you get paid enough</em>, Sana sighed in thought, <em>why is she so important? </em>The pepper spray was manipulated until it was open for use. Sana pointed it directly in the girl’s eyes, far too close. Her screams out in anguish made the entire bus gasp in confusion. The entire bus except for Mina who watched the spectacle like it was the Cirque Du Soleil with her face in her palms in awe.</p><p> </p><p>The killer dropped to her hands and knees as her hold of the knife loosened slightly. Sana’s heel met the bones of the fallen killer's hand, forcing the assassin to drop the weapon with a shrieking cry. The passenger’s purse was returned quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone call 999!” Sana’s voice alerted the already panicking bystanders on the unmoving bus. She turned toward Mina and whispered quickly, “It is 999 in this country, right?” Mina nodded and Sana turned away from her, wearing a grin. Her voice changed to a southern American accent which shocked Mina, “Someone call 999! This was an act of terrorism. I work for the FBI over the great pond, so I have no jurisdiction here. EVERYONE file out of the bus slowly and carefully for your own safety.”</p><p> </p><p>One passenger put their phone to their ear. The others stood cautiously, searching for the easiest exit.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it. Watch your step. Be careful, okay?” Sana and Mina were the last two left as all other passengers shuffled out. Sana kicked the weapon away. She felt Mina’s tight hold on the back of her shirt. “You’re gonna be alright, darling. As long as I’m here.” She pressed her hand against Mina’s to pull it away from her clothing gently. Mina followed Sana but smacked her arm before they jumped down off the bus.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop with the southern accent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ow, I thought it might make you feel at home,” Sana replied with a wink. She led them both away from the scene. Their legs traced the front of the bus. When they disappeared from the passengers’ line of vision, they sprinted off.</p><p> </p><p>Sana noticed Mina's tight grasp of the Pepsi she was planning to use on the bus driver. “What were you thinking? And this drink? What was the plan here?” Sana stole the soda to throw away in the nearest trash can.</p><p> </p><p>“Poison, like you do. I was going to drop his to the ground and trade it with this one at the end of his shift. It would’ve worked,” she grumbled out the last sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“More like, it would've gotten you killed. You could have died.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina shrugged that subject away, “How do you do this? How do you know they aren’t good people?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana’s hand was caught by Mina’s as she tried to keep up with Sana's jogging. She stopped walking when she was forced to hold hands with the girl she saved. Her palm pressed against soft skin made her feel dizzy, “He wasn’t a good person.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone you kill are bad people?”</p><p> </p><p>A head shake ‘no’ was Sana’s initial response, “Most are bad, some are good. One life starts to morph into another if you cling to each small detail. It isn’t healthy.”</p><p> </p><p>“None of this is healthy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair.” Sana checked behind them. She talked small enough that Mina didn’t hear, “I think that’s why I want out.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina set her eyes on their locked hands.</p><p> Sana turned their direction back towards the assassin they had just escaped from. Mina's heels dug in the pavement. "You're taking me back to her? Wait."

</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? She'll be in cuffs by now. I saw you eyeing that purse at Burberry. Do you still want it because we can double back?” Mina dropped her hold of Sana, “Are you serious?” excitement with a hint of fear layered in her speech. Sana had been watching over her the entire day. She was confused about why she wasn't more creeped out than she should have been, but Sana's stalker tendencies had saved her life.</p><p> </p><p>The shop on the corner of Regent street was a longer walk than they both expected. Sana spent most of the time glancing at Mina, and Mina spent most of the time asking about the kills Sana did over the years. “Let’s wreak havoc,” Mina decided when they crossed the open doorway of the shop. Sana heard it but thought Mina meant havoc for her wallet. A Burberry salesman in a dark black suit let them inside. Mina immediately grabbed clothes here and there and asked for a dressing room. She changed, walked out to ‘show’ Sana, and continued walking out the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, am I not going to pay for that?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina turned back on her heels, “Oh my God, I forgot.” Sana let out a sigh of relief that was washed away when Mina stole a bag and continued walking like nothing. A scoff escaped Sana’s lips. She could get away with stealing things, she always did as a juvenile, but this wasn’t the way to do it. She found herself back inside the store trying to pay for everything Mina took.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Sana yelled when she caught up with her little thief.</p><p> </p><p>“Causing problems,” Mina spoke with a sparkle in her eye. “I feel invincible!”</p><p> </p><p>Mina continued walking while hugging her new trench coat, “Who was the biggest person you’ve fought?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Sana regrettably got her answer sooner than she anticipated.</p><p> </p><p>Mina's eyes sparkled. A muscular man with a group of his friends joked until Mina bumped into his back. “Watch where you’re going, asshole.” He ignored her with a shake of his head and joked back with his friends. Sana sighed in relief again. “I’m talking to you, hulk-wannabe.” Her face turned to a frown. The stranger turned back around with tight fists. He enveloped Mina in a hug until Sana could no longer see most of her body, “Free HUGS! I don’t know you, but I think you need a hug.” Mina pushed him off her. She surprisingly seemed calmer. Her eyes twinkled again with a fire, so Sana readied herself with Mina's next move since she felt <em>invincible.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s our friend from earlier,” Mina pointed behind Sana’s back and the hired assassin reappeared. Sana breathed out a puff of air, <em>Can I catch a break for five minutes?</em> She grabbed Mina’s hand and pulled her away from the crowds of people and killer in all black. Mina’s legs were slower, it didn’t stop Sana from running as fast as she could to get them both to safety.</p><p> </p><p>A groan escaped Mina’s lips, “Why are we running? Can’t you kill her or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana ignored the question and pulled harder on Mina’s hold, forcing them to move faster. She ran and ran until they were in an alley with limited light. Sana took a deep breath and kept Mina in place against the wall. Her curious eyes wanted to search around for their assailant.</p><p> </p><p>“Why won’t you fight? Did you gain a conscience suddenly?”</p><p> </p><p>“YOU SHOT ME.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina pouted and tried freeing her back from the wall, “I was scared.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana clenched her teeth, forced her forearm against Mina’s neck, and disregarded Mina’s bulging eyes, “Do you think I’m not scared of you right now, in this moment?” Mina stopped moving completely.</p><p> </p><p>When Sana didn’t get an answer, her arm positioning changed. Instead of her forearm pressed unpleasantly, her hand clasped Mina’s neck. She willed herself not to squeeze, but there was a shine in her eyes, a buzz, that Mina possessed earlier. “Because I’m scared, I can hurt you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina quickly shook her head. Sana let go, still trapping Mina’s body against the wall with her arms on each side of her head, “Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not in my best shape for a brawl. If you want to fight a skilled assassin on your own, be my guest, but leave me out of it. Leave me out of all this reckless bullshit.” Sana removed her hands from the wall and forced distance between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p><em>Reckless. The third time she had been called out for her behavior in 48 hours</em>, Mina sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Mina took a quiet step forward, “I just thought… I wanted a thrill to get rid of this agony. This lifelong yearning for meaning. This constant hell of wanting more and more and more. I just feel so empty. It’s not sadness, but it’s loneliness. A void of nothing. I'm in a fight to feel something, and almost stealing this dumb coat and purse made me feel weightless for a millisecond.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana pressed her forehead against Mina’s. Finally, they were in a place of solidarity. “You think I don’t feel that? I am all alone. I always have been. Every morning I wake up and think “Again? Really? I have to do this again? I have to keep living <em>this</em> life?” It’s all so boring. Life is boring. I try to find ways of making myself feel something; no matter what I do, I don’t feel anything.” Unspoken words filled her mind, wanting them to escape, but choosing to keep them locked away deeply. Sana lifted her chin with innocent eyes. Mina was pressured back against the wall, this time met with a gentle caress of her skin. “Hey…” Sana’s voice was soothing as she moved loose hairs behind Mina’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“You smell nice,” Mina purred. Sana’s heartbeat quickened. She would feel Mina’s lips on hers with a slight push of her own body. Running footsteps down the street made her pause. She placed a hand over Mina’s mouth to keep her from speaking, “Shh.” She caught evidence of the black jacket worn by the assassin, a knife concealed on her waist. Sana’s gaze followed each step of the killer, the footsteps echoed in her heart.</p><p> </p><p><em>Does she have to be pressed against me?</em> Mina’s face flushed red while Sana was focused on keeping her alive.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to keep moving,” Sana ran on her own expecting Mina to follow.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have to press me against the wall like that?” Mina asked her, running in a light jog.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry. I guess I was caught in the moment. I didn’t feel so lonely for the first time. I’ll make sure it won’t happen again.” She rushed out. <em>I thought we were on the same page. I should’ve known I was wrong.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina worked to get her breathing stable, her vision stayed on the appearance of Sana’s back, <em>No, wait.</em> She wanted an undo button.</p><p> </p><p>“I could do this.” Sana let them both stop and rest as Mina spoke. “Even if you don’t want me to, I could.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>They</em> don’t want you to, Mina. We were running to escape that assassin because <em>they</em> don’t want you anywhere near this.” <em>And I just don’t want you to get hurt.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina began to feel dizzy, her vision stayed on the ground, but it felt like it was spinning. Her brain refused to stick to one thought. She was convinced her body was spiraling to the ground even though her feet didn't move. She shut her eyes. “Sana, I don’t feel-” Her body dropped to the ground without warning as her eyes fluttered closed. The first thought that went through Sana’s mind was <em>we shouldn’t have stopped. We were still being followed. </em>After closer inspection, there was no harm done to Mina’s body. Sana touched her hand to Mina’s forehead, and it was warm to the touch. She lifted Mina onto her back and carried her off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You cause chaos and then pass out… and on top of that, you want to be an assassin. You can’t be serious, Mina.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sana carried Mina to the nearest hotel that was decent enough for her taste. The patrons stared with interest as she carried the girl on her back. She greeted most of them with a pleasant smile before meeting the lobby counter in hopes of getting a room. The hotel attendant looked strangely at the two guests. Sana scanned the rolodex in her mind for a suitable accent. The voice that left her could convince anyone she was born and raised in the lowlands of Scotland. She lifted Mina on her back a little more, “Road trip. Still got a ways to go.”</p><p> </p><p>The worker tried to find a room while conversing with Sana, “Where you two headed?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana asked for a two-bed suite while answering the question, “She wanted to see Brussels, but she doesn’t trust my driving so here we are.” Sana laughed it off followed by the sweet laugh of the attendant. “My dad was from Belgium, I only visited once but it was lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>Two room keys were placed on the counter, “Oh wild. I see this as a sign that we’re on the right path.” Mina lifted her head, glared at the woman, then rested it back to its position near Sana’s neck, almost covering her face completely with Sana’s hair, “You smell nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“That must be my cue. It was lovely speaking to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You, as well. Have a pleasant stay.” Sana scrunched her nose in the cutest way as she took the keys and directed herself to the elevators. She rolled her eyes when she was no longer in anyone’s sight. The attendant had taken too long.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina, do you think you can walk?” She clutched her arms around Sana’s neck firmer, answering with an implicit ‘no.’ The elevator went up floor by floor as Mina nestled her head closer to Sana’s skin. The heat of Mina made Sana feel like she was the one with a fever. She wished they could stay like that together when the metal doors opened. Each step to their door meant the end of Mina’s grasp of her body, Mina’s cheek pressed against her neck. The end of Mina needing her.</p><p> </p><p>The lock on the door turned green when she took the card from the slot. Mina’s chin pushed into Sana’s shoulder as she briefly looked up. She only let go when Sana plopped on the bed. Her forehead was felt for the third time. She went back to a hazy state of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Sana immediately wet cold rags to place on Mina’s face and she delicately took the coat from her. She laid the cold damp cloth on Mina’s exposed arms. She hoped it would bring the fever down enough. She gripped the plastic cup near the sink in the bathroom, filled it with water, and placed it on Mina’s side stand. “Sa…na” Mina croaked out, moving the rag that covered her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting you medicine. I’ll be back.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina gripped her wrist with a pout, “Sa…na.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back.”</p><p> </p><p>She sat on the side of the bed with a thermometer in hand from a successful shopping trip. Mina sat up to do the test she thought was dumb. The device was placed under her tongue and she spent the passing seconds taking in each detail of Sana’s eyes. Her thumb ran over Sana’s bottom lip, “Is this a fever dream?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana’s eyes roamed the ceiling. Mina felt the deep breathing on her thumbprint. Sana forced the electric feeling to subside. “Yea, fev…er… dream.” The thermometer beep saved her. Mina retracted her hand while Sana pushed her body to the end of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I like this dream,” Mina slurred. Rest overpowered her once more.</p><p> </p><p>Sana took the damp rags to rewet them with cold water. Mina’s eyebrows lifted when the coldness was placed on her forehead. Her arms received the same treatment. Sana was used to getting what she wanted when she wanted it mostly using lying and manipulation, but that was because she never saw her life with anyone else. With Mina, it was different already. She was going to keep Mina at a distance. There was something about her that Sana needed like she needed oxygen.</p><p> </p><p><em>Every ‘relationship’ I’ve had ended before the month was over. All of them besides Dahyun which… I don’t want this one to burn out. I know what I want from someone and how I’ll get it before they say ‘hi’, so I have to wait for it. </em>Mina stirred in her sleep. <em>You are the one thing in life I don’t wanna control. I’m willing to wait for it.</em> Sana traced the lines of Mina’s cheekbones. <em>I want to have fun with this one.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>After a shower, she poked Mina awake. “You should take the medicine.” Mina smacked the box out of Sana’s hands. A sigh left the assassin’s mouth before she poured the liquid medicine in the small cup.</p><p> </p><p>“We can do this the easy way,” Sana tried again. Mina shut her lips tight and swatted the cup away. <em>Hard way then</em>, Sana nodded. She threw her legs on the bed, over Mina’s legs. Mina was persistent with her weak smacks and recoiling from the nasty liquid. For once, Sana wasn’t pretending her hits hurt. Usually ‘ow’ or ‘ouch’ slipped, but her eyes burned with a gleaming shine in this instance. At first, the hits she earned felt like they were roughhousing and joking, but Mina slapped her cheek rough enough that Sana’s skin turned bright red. The look in Sana’s eyes turned dark.</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s forearms were seized by Sana, but it didn’t stop her attack. “I am stronger than you,” Sana spat out while she slammed Mina’s arms against the mattress. The twinkling fire in Sana’s eyes were reflected back in Mina’s. They both wanted to win this unimportant war. Sana’s grip tightened because Mina wouldn’t surrender. “Just take the medicine.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s jaw quivered and she squirmed for a moment. “Ow, you’re hurting me,” a tear trickled down Mina’s cheek. It made Sana retreat and release her. Mina wiped the fake tear away; she turned her lips to a smirk. “You are stronger. But I know that your weakness… is me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana reached for the medicine to force Mina to drink. “This will make you feel better.” Fingers met Mina’s side. Sana tickled her, trying to use the easiest method that didn't include violence or evil tortuous force. Mina tried pushing the hands away, only making it worse for herself. Her laughing turned painful, her abs fully clenched and tight. She turned the fight back on Sana, her twinkle fingers plunging Sana’s stomach and neck. Sana laughed and groaned above her as air filled her lungs and left in an instant, continuously. Her hold of Mina was gone, her main goal changed to prying the hands from her body. Mina had time to stop and fully watch her. The girl who killed was above her crying her eyes out with glee. <em>Tiny</em>, the thought popped in her head, but it was interrupted. “Okay, I can’t breathe. I only wanted to make you feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana wore a pleasant smile, one Mina had yet to see. “<em>I didn’t feel so lonely for the first time” </em>the words repeated in Mina’s brain. <em>Is this that feeling? Not being alone. </em></p><p> </p><p>Mina clung to Sana’s collar, pulling her more on top of her, “I don’t need medicine to feel better. I just need 25 minutes.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Restraint, restraint. </em>Mina’s nose was playfully pressed to Sana’s while she pulled down more. <em>She’s going to be the death of me. </em>Sana found a way to get free and landed on the floor. “Fine, you’re not gonna take the medicine, sleep the fever off then!”</p><p> </p><p>“I will!”</p><p> </p><p>The door shut rougher than Sana intended.</p><p> </p><p>Her presence left Mina twice. First, the feeling of emotionless loneliness returned, then even her scent left with her behind the shut door. She conceded even though Sana wouldn’t know of her victory. She took a shot of the gross tasting liquid and let sleep hide how much she wanted Sana back already.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeongyeon’s Office. Friday, 8:54 am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Palms slammed on top of the desk. Jeongyeon slowly drank from her mug of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“The other half found her way to my office. Welcome, welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana kept her eyes on her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I thought you were dead. That’s what Mina told me anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>She gritted her teeth at the mention of Mina. Her hands balled into fists to keep herself calm. “You’re going to stop trying to kill her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am?” Jeongyeon said with a laugh. “Sorry to inform you, but I’m not the one who wants her dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to stop trying to kill her,” Sana’s knuckles began to turn white and crescent moons of her nails dug deep in the skin of her palm. “If you don’t, it won’t just be you to pay for it. It'll be everyone you care about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said previously, I have no say in that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jihyo first then? Did you like those eggs Jihyo cooked for you this morning? Was it tastier than her-”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon stood, interrupting her, “THAT’S ENOUGH!”</p><p> </p><p>“NO, what’s enough is your failed attempts at killing Mina. She’s done nothing. She doesn’t deserve to die. Does Chaeyoung know her on and off again “aunt” is involved with this scheme like you are? Won’t that just kill her?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know half of what you’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana softly swatted a plant to the ground, the soil spilling all over the carpet, “I know she’s always been in Chaeyoung’s life. I also know of her two sons she’ll never tell me about. I know a lot more than you think. If one hair on Mina’s head is misplaced from one of your goons, I’ll know a lot more.”</p><p> </p><p>“You two give me a headache.”</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t just be you who I hunt, it’ll be Jihyo, Chaeyoung, those sons, and everyone else involved in this thing. Let something happen to her and I’ll burn London to the ground.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give me something to convince them. They’ll think she’s going to run and snitch if we simply let her go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let her work for you as she said. Not fully. Let me take her on the missions. I won’t let her kill anyone, but if she wants to be there, why stop her, right?” <em>This plant is ugly. </em>Sana cleaned some soil from her nail. “She weirdly wants to fight for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“She wants to fight for <em>you</em>, Sana. Her means to get there just seem muddled.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Fight for me?</em> “Are they not the same? Fighting for you and fighting for me?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The subject was changed fairly easily, “She’ll be your responsibility.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love clouds judgment.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana smiled, “Don’t you know I have the world record for patience? We’ll be colleagues; nothing more if you promise the organization will stop their pursuit."</p><p> </p><p>“World record for patience…” Jeongyeon muttered. “You think you know everything. Keeping yourself reserved from her <em> as a colleague</em> will be harder than the job itself. You won’t be able to handle it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can handle myself just fine, Jeongyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Around her? The woman you just threatened to burn the city down for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“She could get you killed. This might end disastrously if you get careless. If anything happens to you, Jihyo would never forgive me. You have to know she loves you like her sibling.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what do you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“About understanding connection? About loving a woman you work with that confuses the hell out of your brain? A lot actually. I’ve spent decades loving someone I don’t know how to love or if I’m doing it right. Being in love with an asexual is complicated, innit? And when you love someone-”</p><p> </p><p>“Jihyo? But how? Aren’t you in a relationship with her?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon shrugged then took another sip of her coffee, “Sometimes.” She had revealed too much, it was time to close the gates of her life back up and lock the door.</p><p> </p><p>“But how?” Most of the bonds she made in life were sexual. It was the only way she knew how to connect with people however brief that connection might have been.</p><p> </p><p>Walking back through the hotel room, she noted Mina still in a peaceful dream state. She refilled her empty cup of water and set it back on the nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Food. I should get food. That’s what a normal human would do for someone they liked, right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>20 minutes was all it took.</p><p> </p><p>Sana stared at the menu wondering what Mina would eat or if she hated anything trivial like pickles or tomatoes.</p><p> </p><p>Mina stared at the ceiling wondering why she was in a strange bed in an unknown hotel, <em>How did I get here?</em></p><p> </p><p>Sana felt around her pockets for her card.</p><p> </p><p>Mina felt her body was stiff all around while pushing the covers away.</p><p> </p><p>Sana grabbed the food in its paper bag coverings and presented the worker with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Mina grabbed the water on her nightstand and gulped it all the way down to nothing. She wiped her mouth only to pause, <em>wait.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sana pulled the door of the restaurant open, food in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Mina pushed herself from the bed, searching for her shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Sana walked with a hop in her stride and she whistled for a second. She didn’t whistle.</p><p> </p><p>Mina sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyebrows furrowed together.</p><p> </p><p>Sana waited at the crosswalk with two strangers, her excitement bubbling in her and making her bounce on her toes.</p><p> </p><p>The keys placed inside her left shoe were found by Mina. She noticed the hotel key on the nightstand with the plastic cup. She grabbed that too while shuffling her shoes onto her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Sana went up the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>Mina bent down to tie her right shoe.</p><p> </p><p>Mina looked down at her clothes with a frown. They were wrinkled but new. <em>Where did these come from?</em></p><p> </p><p>Sana ironed her shirt with her hands and a smile. She placed the keycard to the door at the exact time that Mina opened it.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, hi. Food?” Sana lifted the bag and showed her teeth in a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>“How long was I out?” Mina asked with gritted teeth, anger apparent on her face. Seeing Sana's face, made a surge of memories come back. The bus, the bag, the medicine, the words. But it also had an evil side that wasn't Mina. The stealing, the fighting, the flying feeling. It wasn't her. She didn't do those things. She couldn't do those things. That was someone else or it was caused by her untreated fever, but it wasn't her fault. If she was going to blame anyone, it would be Sana, and it was easy to do so.</p><p> </p><p>“19 or 20 hours.”</p><p> </p><p>An accusing finger pointed to Sana’s chest, “You forced me to steal these clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No.”</p><p> </p><p>“You coerced me to pick fights. You had to.” <em>Those things weren't me. That danger I caused wasn't me.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sana shook her head, but Mina was determined to not accept her actions. “You had a fever. I saved you like thrice." Sana's doe eyes turned innocent and Mina was convinced tears would appear. “Do you not remember anything?”</p><p> </p><p>She was pushed out of the way while Mina grumbled meaningless words under her breath. Mina remembered it all. Everything. But she didn't trust herself if that's what being around Sana did to her.</p><p>If you can come to terms with what YOU did, there’s a job for us soon. If you can’t, then forget it,” Sana shouted down the hallway, the bag in her hand was dropped to the ground and left outside the door before she intentionally slammed it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, maybe I should explain everything that happened if she doesn’t remember. Maybe she woke up grumpy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She raced down the stairwell to catch up with Mina. When she opened the door on the ground floor, she spotted her across the lobby. But someone else was in her path.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you two would only stay for one night,” the hotel attendant blocked Sana’s path. Sana’s answer was to nod and keep her eyes trained on Mina’s back. “Was it the London tourism that made you stay?”</p><p> </p><p><em>What accent did I use? Something about Brussels, something about a road trip. Road trip from… from… SCOTLAND. </em>“Uh, yeah. She really wanted to see Big Ben, so…”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to say anything in front of your girlfriend, but I really love your light Scottish accent.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not my girlfriend, could you…” Sana was still trying her hardest to make her way to Mina.</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t have assumed. Could I give you my number? if you two ever stop by London on the way back, you should give me a ring.” She grabbed a pen from a pocket and started marking Sana’s arm with random numbers. Sana impatiently watched her with every curve of a new number.</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s stomach was tight at the sight folding in front of her face. A smiling woman tattooing her phone number in Sana’s skin. Her eyes rolled. She justified the sickly feeling by blaming her lack of meals. A taxi waited for her in the rain. She stole her last glance back when her hand was on the door handle of the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>Sana was making her way closer. She tried rubbing away the dark pen marks.</p><p> </p><p>Mina asked the driver to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chaotic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Paris, France. Sunday 10:11 am</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sana was sandwiched between two bodies in her queen-sized bed who she met in the early hours of the Sunday morning. A push from her elbow woke one of her companions. “Time to go. This isn’t a hostel.” When she entered her apartment for the first time after being in London for so long, it felt like she had been gone for years. Looking at each trinket slightly made her want to move out more and leave everything she owned behind. Sometimes, she would pack a bag with an idea of living on a farm in the middle of a less-talked about town or country, but then she would be reminded of how much her life thrives off of human interaction.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two strangers in her home took several minutes to gather their belongings and leave her apartment as Sana buried herself deeper under her grey-weighted blanket and comforter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eventful night?” Jihyo plopped on the edge of the bed, sitting on one of Sana’s guiltless feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana pretended to be asleep for five minutes then glided off the covers from her face. “You must have met Roscoe, or was his name Dylan? And Zoë or they could’ve said their name was Tess. They weren’t too chatty. Yeah, my night was great.” Her smile was brighter than usual, but it was all unnatural.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You haven’t been to the UK in two weeks.” Jihyo searched Sana’s eyes waiting for a reply. “Come to think of it, you haven’t been doing your job for over two weeks either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WWHHHAATTT, I clock in at least four hours out of my day. I think it’s time to update your software.” She hid her head in her bed again while Jihyo stayed put on her foot. She tried wiggling it free but gave up eventually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The only way for you to get paid is to kill, and since you haven’t been doing that…”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Woah, I mean, I can’t say for certain if I have or have not been doing that. I haven’t been doing it for money, though, miss ma’am, if this were an interrogation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You killed someone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A cartoonish shrug was caught from under the covers by Jihyo’s eyes. “It was like an itch I had to scratch. Anyway, how come you’ve never hit on me,” Sana’s voice was still muffled by her sheets and blankets, but the top of her hair popped out on her pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, Sana?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me. My face. I mean it only takes people a matter of time before they try. Like, have you seen me? I get it if you ever wanted to make a move.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s awfully confident.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you and you’re welcome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not a compliment. There’s a job in Korea you missed. We’ve got one in Greece.” Jihyo’s shoulders danced as she tried sounding cheery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana’s face appeared while still wrapping the warmth around her shoulders. “You want to share my bed before we go? You, me, my pillow named Lucy. You can grip onto her if you want, she won’t mind.” A smirk was seamless on her lips. Her crushed foot tried shaking free and kicked Jihyo’s back when it did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A joking smile on her face didn’t agree with Jihyo’s words, “You’re the worst type of human.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I always heard those were the best in bed, you know?” A wink was quick on her right eye as she moved to pull Jihyo closer towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihyo stood up from her seat on the bed, “I’ll never have to find out. Just stop avoiding work, so I don’t have to keep flying over here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been rejected. I’m never going to work again,” a pouty sigh escaped her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m seriously not sleeping with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. The rejection isn’t from you, Jihyo. I did everything right and healthy and normalish, I think, and Mina still treated me like I was the weird one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are the weird-” A phone on Sana’s vanity interrupted Jihyo’s affronts. Sana lifted herself, draped in loose pajamas towards her cornered bathroom in her bedroom. She hoped the caller id would display an unknown number, then it would have a chance to be Mina. She turned over the smartphone to see the display and shook her head, “Nah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who was it?” Jihyo asked soon enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dahyun. She likes talking about feelings now even more than when we were teenagers. It’s awful.” A slight roll of her eyes was met with a sparkle in her guest’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dahyun? The same one you shot? The one whose parents you killed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhmm, we’re friends now. The enemy of my wannabe lover is my friend or the saying is something like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More like ‘the ex and first love of my life who led me on the path of assassinations and was later threatened by the girl I’m attracted to who then forced me to shoot her before she shot me… is my friend.’”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, yeah? But that’s literally a mouthful to say we’re friends now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihyo stole back a shirt she had no way of knowing how Sana managed to steal from her house in the first place. “Be in Greece by tomorrow night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say hi to Tommy and Chuckie for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your sons… also Jeongyeon if you two haven’t called off your relationship yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihyo shook her head then made a show of opening the front door with force so it slammed against the wall. “Go to Work!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>London, England. Monday 6:24 pm</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Retail therapy. The only way Mina kept her mind occupied the past two weeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, at least the first week without Sana or Momo. The second week meant budgeting, so she still had a place to stay. Her hotel days were racking up charges too quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Money wasn’t much of a problem if she hadn’t been using her own. She could always call and ask Sana for some. Sana would probably love to hear from her… or…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could figure out how to get fast money on her own. She didn’t need Sana. Not before and not currently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Innocent people are everywhere. Innocent people who want to help others are still everywhere. Mina had to decide which one would be her victim, preferably one with a large credit limit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I used to be one of those.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silver spoon in her mouth from birth. Life limited to a handful of twists and tangles. She booked a seat in a packed restaurant full of people with few responsibilities in the back of their mind or responsibilities they were able to compartmentalize for an hour while they ate a meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>And now I’m stealing from them. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In another life, she would’ve felt guilty. Not this one, though. Meeting Sana changed the meaning of that word for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scanning the tables gave her three potential victims. One: had her large purse resting on the ground under the table. Her phone and wallet were inside but it was zipped shut. Two: A person had their phone lying flat on the table with a phone wallet on the back of the case. Their ID was on top and other cards underneath. Three: A man with messy pockets full of receipts. Each time he reached for his phone, both his debit and credit cards fell to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man seemed stressed. It could be from his family, an affair, or money. She gave up on him. The woman with the purse had requested the cheque; along with a waiter, her card was gone. One person was left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina’s one task was to steal a phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A waitress came from the kitchen with three cups filled to the brim with fresh water. Mina left her seat, pushing hair away from her face to calm herself. The waitress was too focused on her tables. Mina was focused on tripping one of her legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A deep breath made it slightly easier. Close to the table, an arm’s length from the phone, the drinks came crashing down followed by the apron followed by the waitress. A few splashes of water had made the journey to Mina’s clothes and neighboring tables, but the waitress was drenched in cold tap water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry. I don’t think I was looking where I was going.” The phone was already swiped. Mina helped the worker stand along with the person she had stolen from. She rushed to the bathroom in pursuit of paper towels, but she wouldn’t be coming back. She took a turn before the bathrooms while swiping all the cards except the top ID in a matter of seconds. The phone was placed on an empty table near the front entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She kept her head down until she was back in her hotel. She held up the three credit cards and one debit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See, I can be bad without Sana. I can do this.” Of course, she said it in a light voice that was her signature and she would look innocent until the day she died. That was the charm of it all. No one would believe she would commit credit card fraud just as they didn’t believe Sana was a murderer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina gave herself 10 hours before the cards would be cut off. An afternoon shopping spree would have to satiate her mind before she threw the cards in a holding pond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She only had four, but it was enough time to do some damage to a stranger’s credit rating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Paris, France. Tuesday 9:13 pm</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you asleep yet? I know I called too late.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dahyun, it’s nine o’clock.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry. Were you about to go to bed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana changed the phone call to her Bluetooth headphones as she stretched her legs, “I was going for a run while trying to get Mina off my mind, again.” She sighed while tying her hair back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did it go the other night, you seemed pretty upset, kinda sad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I wasn’t. And if I hypothetically was sad then I hypothetically went to the gym and hypothetically met some friendly Dutch tourists on my way home and I hypothetically forgot my pain for a while.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A rest over the line where Dahyun contemplated not making things worse, “How are you now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything hurts. When I find whoever invented love, they’re going to fall on a plank with a rusted nail.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s less graphic than your plan for the inventor of rejection and heartbreak, no?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These emotions are too much and extremely pointless. Do people without my disorder have this all the time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More or less.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exhausting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to call tomorrow and then I repeat how much everything hurts?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a large facet of friendship.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate it. Call before 6, I might be on a plane.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana grumbled light appreciation she didn’t want to admit for a second as she started her run, “Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>London, England. Wednesday 12:03 pm</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihyo worried herself to sleep three nights in a row. The first week she lied and said Sana had disappeared from her radar. The second week, the lie became that Sana was finally being discreet with her profession. Coming up on her third week of lies and she had nothing left to give.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s rebooked the flight to Greece twice already. She’s not going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongyeon’s lunch plans didn’t include talking about work or the absent assassin, but that’s where she was now; in her office with her partner in crime wanting to discuss anything lighthearted like their dinner plans instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know if I can save her,” Jihyo knew one way and as usual she was happy to let Jeongyeon come to the conclusion and say it first. That way if the plan went wrong, she couldn’t be blamed, and she would blame herself less.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She only has one person on her mind. Maybe if they were both in the same place at the same time, she’ll snap out of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or it makes everything worse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongyeon gave two quick nods while caressing Jihyo’s hand across the desk. “Or seeing Mina will make her realize why she’s living life in the first place and she’ll invite the excitement she misses back. I know that’s what happens whenever I see you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so corny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And yet you’re still here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were my plan Y.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Plan A, plan B, plan C. We’ll have to get married when I make it to Z.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihyo kissed Jeongyeon’s hand on top of her own, “Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongyeon sat back against her desk chair, “I’m tired of working with sapphics. All they do is lie, fall in love easily, and get scared of commitment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re only talking about Mina and Sana, of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely. No one else in my life does that, sweetie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Paris, France. Wednesday 2:56 pm</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana missed her plane to Greece on purpose. She tried picking up her mood by enjoying her favorite activity. The main reason she loved Paris was her freedom and ability to people-watch. People of all nationalities and ethnicities would never cease to be tourists in the city of Paris. It helped her learn new languages over the years and customs she needed to avoid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She bounced from restaurant to restaurant since the sun came up. Sana nibbled the plate of food in front of herself, analyzed a foreign couple or family, and moved on to the next. On most of these excursions, she never went home alone, but she only wanted to go home if she was greeted by a certain American-born Japanese girl that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A group of Italians in their mid-twenties were using slang Sana had never heard before as she began to listen intently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Half of the women noticed her staring as they looked her up and down, “-avere le mani nella pasta.”  The girls around all laughed for brief seconds at the fact that Sana wasn’t minding her own business and was all in theirs. Sana gave a head nod as her attention went back to her own plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A whisper from one of the girls made her grin. Strangers called her beautiful so much that she wished she had the ability to randomly blush for occasions such as this. “Lei è bella e nuota nell’oro.”  The girls pushed their friend to talk to Sana from that comment. One yelling louder than necessary that her friend already had an obsession. “Avere un chiodo fisso nella testa.” One more unhelpful comment about ‘breaking a leg’ had the stranger up from her seat and in front of Sana. “IN BOCA AL LUPO”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana greeted the stranger by kicking a chair out for her to sit before asking her what the phrase her friend shouted meant. “In the mouth of the wolf - for courage,” the girl said in English with her Italian accent. Sana bit her lip, “I can be a wolf and you’ll feel fearless when we’re done, but I haven’t even bought you dinner yet.” The stranger blushed in response and searched for her friends who were all giggling amongst themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>London, England. Wednesday 7:17 pm</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I hate Capitalism. </em>Mina came to the conclusion outside a Harrods department store.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tried cracking an unrelenting pain in her neck as she walked through the door with less than 35 pounds in her bank account.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scent of designer items made her and her wallet want to cry through the doors of the store. She made a beeline for the Loewe clothing next to the Jimmy Choo Women’s line and a dressing room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Is this what I would kill for? A cashmere sweater and a puzzle bag? Is this who I am now?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrugged as she picked out a few items to try on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you believe the nanny canceled without giving 48 hours’ notice? She claimed an emergency. One second. Hey, we’re not playing tag in the store!” A housewife sat on the bench outside of the dressing room keeping her eyes on her perfectly manicured nails she wished to get redone to erase the boring color she had chosen. The next time she would do two shades lighter nude instead. Her three children chased themselves around the sets of clothing saying ‘you’re it’ every so often.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to call you back.” One of the boys knocked over folded sweaters and didn’t even turn to look back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina met the mother’s eyes as she stood from the bench, “Cute kids.” A condescending look was thrown back in her direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does Nanny Kathryn allow you to leave messes in your wake like this? David come pick these up.” Mina watched the mother walk away. One second her focus was on an open fitting room door, the next it was sneaking a glance at a black Chanel purse placed slightly underneath the fitting room bench. She rocked on her toes, turned back to search for the mother, and was shocked by her luck. One more check of her surroundings before the purse was in her possession.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I LOVE CAPITALISM.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t even try on the clothes. If they didn’t fit, she’d return them. It wasn’t like it was her money anyway. A pair of Chelsea boots and a belt were grabbed on her way to the cash register. After paying, she rummaged in the purse and felt a solo car key. She ran her thumb over the remote start and panic button with a smirk. She never would have figured she would be able to steal a car in her lifetime.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have a lovely evening.” The clerk told her. “No, you as well,” she responded back casually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walk from the cash register to the parking lot would be the hardest to get right. One wrong move or one lack of confidence and security would have her in handcuffs. Her feet stepped over the threshold of the shop and she thought she was free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“PUT IT DOWN.” Right outside the building with her hand on the key, Mina’s heart thundered against her ribcage. Her feet wouldn’t move, but her hand dropped the car key. “Look, I didn’t-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A familiar-enough face came into view and Mina blinked like she was blinded. “She’s just being her normal self,” Jihyo spoke with a small grin. Then Jeongyeon popped into view and Mina was honestly relieved to see her face. “How do you three always know where I am? Seriously.” Mina glanced from face to face waiting for an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Jeongyeon dug in Mina’s shopping bags carelessly, “We have you microchipped.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” An uneasy stare was shot to Jihyo who shook her head and glared at her partner. Jeongyeon’s hand retracted from the Harrod’s bags. She calmly chuckled, “Haha or we tapped your phone. Whichever makes you the most comfortable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neither makes me comfortable,” was a grumbled answer from Mina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But robbery does?” Jeongyeon was at the end of her rope when it came to Sana and Mina’s relationship. At this stage, she just needed somebody, anybody, but preferably Sana, killing the people she needed to be dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re here to save you from going to jail.” Jihyo commented and walked them away from the store and towards her hatchback, “How do you feel about Paris?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina sat in the backseat, bags and all, “What’s in Paris?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A fun little job,” Jeongyeon responded back from the passenger seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Paris, France. Thursday 6:04 am</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knock. Knock. “Sana.” Knock. Knock. “Sana.” Knock. Knock. “Sana.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana on the other side of the door shuffled through one of her drawers until she found a loaded gun. She lightly slapped her cheek to wake herself up. “IT’S EARLY. Don’t come back!” She cocked the gun and checked the peephole. She groaned when she saw the two people on the other side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t been avoiding work, really.” She still hadn’t opened the door to her guests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s been almost three weeks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She unlocked her apartment door, opening it slowly. “The last time I was in London, my stitches split while trying to get Mina and me away from that killer you sent, so thanks for that. I haven’t been avoiding work, I’ve been healing. You wouldn’t want your best assassin in her worst condition, would you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t think to tell us this before now?” Jihyo pushed her way through Sana’s front door followed by Jeongyeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yes. Please make yourselves at home.” Just as she was ready to shut the door behind Jeongyeon another hand created resistance and kept the door ajar. Sana gave up and turned her attention back to Jihyo, “No, why are you bringing other strangers to my hou-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you still hurt?” A small, apprehensive voice managed to resonate in Sana’s foyer and repeat in her ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana took a step back while hiding the gun in her hand behind her back. “Estoy- Estoy- Estoy- bien, so…” Her hand protectively covered her scar caused by Mina’s trigger-happy hand. She was still backing far away but maintaining eye contact. Mina was stationary while watching Sana distance herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you here, Mina?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They kidnapped me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A voice was heard from the kitchen, “Huh?” <em>All sapphics do is lie.</em> Jeongyeon shifted items in Sana’s fridge. There was only water and cheese. She didn’t know how the girl survived on nothing. She opened one glass water bottle with the name Hildon and a soft hiss of a carbonated drink astonished her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU’RE NOT DRINKING MY WATER, ARE YOU?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No?” Jeongyeon spoke while trying to get rid of the evidence by handing it off to Jihyo. A sip was taken while Sana and Mina stayed in the foyer and out of sight of the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One step forward from Mina had Sana trading a gun for a knife. Mina waited until she had Sana’s full attention, “I couldn’t get you out of my head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay there, sexy killer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really tried everything, but I would always see you in my mind.” Another step into Sana’s house from Mina’s legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana didn’t want to hear the vulnerable words she resonated with. “Stay back.” Mina wasn’t listening, so Sana ran off in the direction of Jihyo. She hid partially behind her and used her as a shield against Mina. “She’s unpredictable and scary.” Sana made a frightened jab through the air even though Mina was clear across the room and not motivated to move closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongyeon and Jihyo exchanged amusing glances after looking at the small girl in an oversized and overpriced sweater and their deadly assassin crouched in hiding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina sighed heavily and turned her attention to a tour of the art covering Sana’s walls, “I mean, you have the upper hand, we’re surrounded by weapons, and I don’t want to see you dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello??” Sana couldn’t believe she wasn’t being rescued from the dangerous criminal in front of her eyes. “Did you not just hear her threaten to see me dead with my own home weapons?” She held her face in her palm while pretending to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihyo laughed at the thought, “Mina? She couldn’t hurt a fly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you all forgetting how she shot me in my side?” She glanced at Jihyo first followed by Jeongyeon and keeping her gaze on Mina for the longest as she ran an unsteady hand around the scar at her side. One by one the three of them nodded in response with smiles to tease a bothered Sana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina was hoping Sana would be happy to see her and not this, but if there was one way she knew how to control the killer in front of her, she was going to use it. “This is so stupid. We could be making out and you’re over there waving a knife in the sky.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana loosened her grip on the knife, “We could be doing what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina crossed her way closer towards the kitchen. The other three people watched her with uninterrupted silence as she seemed to float her way to them. “Besides,” a smooth push of the knife from Sana’s hand and a gentle caress of Sana’s cheek had the assassin malleable like clay to Mina, “are YOU forgetting how much I run in your mind?” Mina grabbed Sana’s now free hand from the counter and placed it around her waist. Sana impulsively pulled them close together to both of their delights. Sana’s eyes closed, a gulp felt caught in her throat, and she breathed out, “It’s impossible to forget.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina lifted herself and shifted closer to whisper near Sana’s ear, “Are you scared of me?” The shiver in Sana’s spine matched the shiver in her speech, “Oh, definitely.” A smirk painted Mina’s lips while she wrapped her arms freely around Sana’s shoulders, “Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihyo cleared her throat harshly, “Anyway, we have a job…” Sana wasn’t listening. She heard garbles of nothing as Mina and she had an unintimidating stare down. Sana drifted her attention to Mina’s lips like countless times before and gave a questioning gaze asking, ‘could I?’ Mina bit her lip playfully, “Don’t even think about it.” But Sana was always thinking about it. “It doesn’t hurt to try,” Sana advanced a little closer with Mina letting her invade her space. Sana lunged forward; Mina pushed herself back still keeping her arms loose on Sana’s collar. Both smiled at each other after the innocent attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you stop for two minutes?” An irritated Jihyo had four eyes turn on her when she spoke. The two pairs of eyes were in a dreamy state from the swapped affections. “Have you and Jeongyeon not left yet? You know where the door is.” Sana scoffed. Mina smiled. Sana watched carefully, then copied the smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love your smile. No one else’s can measure up to it,” Sana was still sure Jihyo was talking, but she couldn’t be bothered. “…Mina can go with you, but you need to leave soon.” Sana nodded with a hum to what she assumed was Jihyo’s rambling. Mina seemed to be admiring Sana’s body making her feel shy but wanted in a different way than by strangers she picked up on the street. “Are you working out?” Sana nodded but tried to pretend like she hadn’t been working out nonstop for the past two weeks and all because Mina was taking up too much space in her mind. “You’re wearing designer now? Is it because of me?” Sana’s hand felt the material of the sweater from Mina’s shoulder down to her hidden hoodie hand.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” Jihyo threw a package in the air and Sana caught it in her hands with ease. “Your train leaves in an hour.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I only have an hour with Mina? </em>Sana dropped to her knees clutching her assignment and cursing the Gods, “Nooooo!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mina is going with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana looked up at Jeongyeon, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mina is going to Switzerland with you.” Sana stood with a burst of energy, “Well, why didn’t you say that earlier? She can’t use her real passport though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihyo agreed and checked her phone, “You have about 40 minutes to make her a new one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana grabbed Mina’s hand and led them to her bedroom area in her studio. She searched for a different top and threw it at Mina to wear. In half a second, Sana had a camera in her hand and began directing Mina to stand in front of a white wall. “Don’t pose. Don’t smile,” Sana told her before snapping a picture. “Cute.” She turned her computer on and plugged in a card laminator. “I need one more for a fake driver’s license. Just choose any shirt from my closet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, is this okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana was editing the photo she had just taken by making the background plain and scaling the size of the photo. She turned her head in one swift movement. A fitted ocean blue and cloud white knitted jumper covered Mina’s torso with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The assassin’s mouth hung open and she almost dropped her camera. Her heart hadn’t been normal the whole morning, but Mina in her clothes made her want to die on the spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sana?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah no yeah yeah. You look great. Raid my closet anytime.” She had Mina stand in front of a different wall and took another photo to edit quickly. “I don’t have time to print you a working credit card with your fake name, so ask me if you want me to buy something.” She winked at Mina who jokingly rolled her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here. Your new name is Kara Waters.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This name is so bland.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the point. Get changed in something comfortable. The train ride is like 6 hours long.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I can't stop Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Paris, France. Thursday 8:44 am</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana pulled out a small bag for luggage and loaded it with clothes. She wasn’t even looking, but if she forgot anything on a trip, she was happy to buy more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You aren’t coming with us, are you?” Sana looked up and pointed her index fingers at Jeongyeon and Jihyo then went back to loading her bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have I ever joined you on a trip?” Jihyo questioned while moving closer to Jeongyeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope.” Sana paused to watch the older couple coexist like they had known each other from birth. They barely acknowledged one another, it seemed like they hardly tolerated the other, but Sana could see a comfortable peace the two of them shared. Jihyo tapped Jeongyeon’s arm and was handed a set of keys. “You two would rather stay in your French chateau than go on a romantic getaway to Switzerland?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pretend you don’t know we have a house in France for one. And are you that scared to be on a train alone with Mina? I expected more from our star player.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina wrapped her body around Sana and placed her elbow on the girl’s shoulder. “We’ll be fine.” Sana relaxed a little with Mina pressed against her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See, I’ll survive,” Sana yelled to Jihyo and Jeongyeon heading out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door closed shut. “Will you?” Mina placed one brush of her lips against one side of Sana’s neck and waited for her to turn and face her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>God, if you let me</em>. “We have to go don’t wanna miss this train.” Sana rushed out her door, almost forgetting to lock it with Mina in tow. She backed off from Sana for a sufficient amount of time. It was a thrill for her to see Sana nearly stutter her thoughts, but she was also dealing with a lifelong criminal who wore a poker face whenever needed. Mina wasn’t sure what kinds of emotions Sana had been having over the few weeks they were apart. She doubted they were good and wholesome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, from Sana’s apartment, she kept her distance. In the cab, she kept her distance. On the train, however, is where it all changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana stealthily pulled a pocketknife from her waistband and grimaced at the dried blood. Normally she was clean with her weapons and handled them with care. She pulled a handkerchief from her bag and started cleaning the knife as well as she could without water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How many do you have on you?” Mina whispered while shuffling closer to Sana in the seat. Sana crinkled her eyebrows like she forgot she wasn’t doing the trip alone. “3 knives, 2 guns. Just in case.” Mina seemed to be in awe at the blood covering the knife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to see how big my gun is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Mina lowered her eyes when her ears heard those words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. That was… that was a stupid thing to say…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana stared out the window aimlessly. She was staring at her own reflection more than the green landscape in front of her. <em>Dumb, such a dumb thing to say.</em> Sana let the train rock her rested head for several minutes as she anxiously bit the inside of her cheek. It was such a foreign feeling to her, both the anxiety and the coping mechanism to go with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Mina was quiet and civil, but Sana had no idea what she was apologizing for. “I shouldn’t have shot you and sorry that your stitches opened because of me.” It was hard for Mina to tell how much she was apologizing because she didn’t want to face retaliation. She pushed it away and focused her mind on the softest eyes watching her. Sana hadn’t glanced at Mina once since they left the apartment. Now she couldn’t look away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The bullet grazed the skin right above my hip bone. Nothing I couldn’t recover from.” She had a pleasant cheesy grin on her face, but Mina wasn’t affected by it. She continued to wear a melancholy expression. “No, really. I’m okay,” Sana told her while pulling out the information of her target and her laptop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I see it?” A raised eyebrow and a small voice made Sana take a small gulp. “Your scar.” Mina reiterated even though Sana knew exactly what she meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm, here?” There was no one around them and Sana wouldn’t have cared about exposing her body in any other circumstance either way. “Are you going to leave again? Like, when we get to Switzerland are you going to book a return flight and act like I don’t exist again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does this have to do with your scar, Sana?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Everything. </em>She sighed while unpacking her folder of information on the woman she was in charge of killing. She stretched to prepare herself for work. <em>It has everything to do with the scar. </em>Sana met eyes with Mina after placing papers on the table in front of Mina and her. “Nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyes traveled from resting on Sana’s facial features down to her torso, “I won’t leave.” Mina slowly inched her hands towards her train companion’s shirt. She waited for Sana to reluctantly lift the bottom of her shirt.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>I should take charge of this situation. </em>Sana was used to taking control or escaping a situation. Mina giving prying questions and poky fingers didn’t make her list when it came to manipulation and maneuvering, unfortunately for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana felt as if she were split in two. One side actively making choices by putting nothing and no one else above Mina and her other more sensible and rational side. The sensible side had been losing with not a single point on the board.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have terrible aim, by the way,” Sana kept most of her attention on the laptop in front of her. The hem of her shirt inched up just barely enough for the raised red line to grab Mina’s attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina breathed out cool air she didn’t even notice she had been holding in. “I’m glad my aim is so bad.” She debated her next move repeatedly in her mind, but fate was tempting her; too tempting. Her four fingers rested on Sana’s back, not pressing roughly but not gently either. An intake of oxygen had her pause while she read the expression on the assassin’s face. It was calm, her eyes were closed. She didn’t look scary to Mina, but she never looked too frightening in Mina’s eyes. The thumb of the rested hand traced the scar two centimeters above.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana’s gulp stole the attention as Mina ran her eyes back up her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re pretty when you’re blushing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana basked in the feeling for a few more seconds. Lightening rocked her spirit enough for the embarrassment to come delayed. “I’m always pretty,” she eventually spoke through gritted teeth while moving Mina’s hands away from her skin. “Let’s keep our hands to ourselves for the rest of the ride, hmm?” Sana patted the hands now in Mina’s lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Mina listened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For about 30 minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In that brief period of free time, Sana researched enough information to kill her target in 10 different ways if she were being ‘discreet’ like the people she worked for wanted. She had 101 ways if she were going against that as she usually did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But by then, Mina’s cell phone service stopped working and she wasn’t able to aimlessly scroll. Her eyes became droopy with fatigue and the most logical place to rest her head was on Sana’s shoulder. She wasn’t actually going to sleep; not with a killer next to her, but she was set on resting her eyes for a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>This is nice</em>, Sana concluded. Mina’s arms were loose around Sana’s lower torso as she relaxed her body further into the seat. She stole a glance or two from Mina’s elegant face before focusing back on her work. Resting her eyes obviously turned into sleeping for Mina, but Sana didn’t mind her occasional quiet snores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In her REM stage of sleep, Mina’s breathing increased, and her arm’s grip tightened. Sana hoped she wouldn’t wake up and separate herself. Sana didn’t move and barely wanted to breathe to prevent waking her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you so stiff?” Mina spoke with tiredness in her voice. She noticed how much she had been holding on to Sana in her sleep, but she didn’t care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not- I-” Sana wiggled her shoulders and put her pencil to a piece of paper in front of her. “I didn’t want to wake you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Oh.</em> Mina watched the scribbles of words beginning to appear on the lines of paper. “What are you writing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana debated telling the truth because she knew how bland the truth was. <em>My life is more boring than you think. </em>“I’m planning the kill. This one is kind of exciting because she has type-1 diabetes and I’ve never killed anyone with insulin before.” The passion in her voice and eyes made Mina sit up for a moment to witness it before she rested her head back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>There’s no way I can keep up with her. I might be more boring than she thinks.</em> “How would you kill her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana noted Mina not trying to move away before she answered. <em>This is still nice.</em> She suddenly gained a burst of her usual confidence. Mina patiently waited while staring at Sana’s face as best as she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nothing too special. Just a sugar overdose.” Mina wasn’t accepting that answer, but she pushed some hair away from Sana’s face so she could see her better. She didn’t care too much exactly. It was Sana’s face lighting up with excitement that she was more interested in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Explain it to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile crept on Sana’s face as she started to draw a diagram of an insulin syringe on her paper. “Okay, so this is about how big a syringe is, and I don’t know how bad her diabetes is or anything, but some have to inject daily, right. But getting too much is so dangerous it’s deadly.” The smile turned into a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina did her next move without thinking. She wasn’t sure which part of the crazy she had heard made her want to swoon and flutter her eyelashes; it didn’t matter. Her lips met Sana’s cheek at first stopping her from talking. And when Mina moved down to peck on lips on Sana’s neck, the girl was sure she was dead somehow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep talking,” Mina added in between another heart-pulling peck. Sana could talk anyone’s ear off if she had to, yet being on a near-empty train with a pretty girl attached to her neck made the biggest of differences. “How would you kill me?” When there was no answer, Mina retaliated with a small bite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana’s ears started turning red from blushing. She couldn’t make a single decision until Mina bit her again. “You’re seriously evil.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina took a pause with a pout, “I’m trying to learn from the best.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sidebar conversation in her own head with her conscience didn’t solve anything at all. The devil on her shoulder wasn’t helpful, “This feels amazing.” And the fallen angel on the other shoulder had no advice other than to listen to the devil, “I mean we should stop this- we should- what do you want me to say? The devil is right.” Sana let out a sigh that turned into a suppressed moan. The logical side of her brain finally won. As soon as she saw a window, she jumped from her seat and ran away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BATHROOM!” Sana yelled to the ceiling while her heart tried escaping her body. She was buzzing. She felt like a dog with zoomies. She wanted to punch a wall or do 5 sets of push-ups, but there were no walls to punch and she didn’t know how to do push-ups, so those two were crossed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She went from car to car, not sure whether she wanted to escape or not. With only an hour left, she would have to return to her seat eventually, but as Jihyo said she was far too scared to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina looked unshaken and as pretty as ever when Sana returned which almost gave her another heart attack, but she pushed through. She slowly slipped her way by Mina to get back to her window seat. “I could kill you in 2.4 seconds, so don’t piss me off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina nodded firmly before letting her giggles escape. “You’re still blushing. It’s cute.” Sana meanwhile tried and failed to hide her face behind her hand. Sana started packing her belongings, seeing Mina perfectly relaxed out of the corner of her eye. When the train halted at the terminal, she went back to not looking in Mina’s direction for her own safety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have to go to a library so I can make a fake prescription and then a pharmacy,” Sana glanced in Mina’s direction, but the address to the nearest library was already in the girl’s phone as she walked to the nearest bus station. Sana tried keeping up with her, “Wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The library was small and empty except for a middle-aged librarian who both Sana and Mina ignored. Sana immediately went to a spare computer and plugged in a flash drive and Mina walked the lines of books in French. The librarian approached Mina for a leisurely chat. She asked for a book to help with English to French translations and was directed to a wall of dictionaries. She stared at Sana even though currently the assassin wasn’t the best at holding eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lady insisted on teaching Mina some French phrases that would be mistakenly forgotten in a fortnight. A hand pressed the USB in Mina’s palm while passing by with a whisper, “Keep her distracted until I’m away from the printer.” Mina’s eyes trailed Sana’s departing figure once then once again. She unconsciously licked her lips before turning back to the lady in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina’s failed attempts at French had the librarian in fits of laughter and an encouraging pat on the back had her continuing to butcher the language of love. Sana gritted her teeth taking the warm paper from the printer. She gave a polite smile to the librarian. “Mina, could you find a book on glucose for me?” Sana waited for Mina to walk away, knowing full well that she would have a hard time navigating finding any book of the sort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Mina realized she had been sent on a wild goose chase, she made her way back towards the entrance. “Sana?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is the nice librarian lady dead?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is she?” A stern glance from Mina forced Sana to explain her thought process, “She was hitting on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She wasn’t hitting on me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I speak French. She was hitting on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina sighed, “That doesn’t even make sense. She was speaking English the entire time.” Sana shrugged and didn’t see anything wrong. Mina continued stressing out, “What do we do with her body?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana stretched her back, “Who cares? Are you hungry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You-” Mina threw her hands in the air and followed Sana to a nearby café.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they sat down, Sana put her elbows on the table and her chin rested in her fists with stars in her eyes, “What’s your favorite food?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just killed an innocent lady.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh, so we haven’t moved past that yet. Cool cool. In the early afternoons such as this, I could really kill for any pastry that’s raspberry and powdered.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina leaned in closer, “Why am I not more upset?” Again, Sana shrugged and beckoned the server to their seats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drinks were served and Sana was happy with how normal it had been going between her and Mina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you want a free refill on this, ask for Hugo in the back,” Mina met eyes with the decently handsome man and already knew his life was in danger specifically because he was ignoring Sana. Without looking across the table, Mina facepalmed and wished the poor boy would go away. Sana gripped a steak knife in her hand which made Mina wonder why and how the hell she had a steak knife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sana, you can’t kill him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She held the knife rougher until her knuckles turned white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t kill every person that looks in my direction.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not?” Her eyes glassed over as she stared at the man across the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina patted her hand to release the built-up angry tension. When their eyes met, Sana wasn’t relenting on her jealousy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s not even your competition. I’ve never been interested in men.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana stabbed the table, “He won’t keep his beady gaze to himself.” Mina turned around and caught him staring, but he tried to busy himself with work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina agreed, “Fine, then we should kill him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A chair Sana was in squeaked against the tile while she picked out the knife, “Exactly!” Mina held tight on her wrist with a light smile, “No wait, I was joking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana sat back down more annoyed with him than anything. She stayed watching his every move so much so that she didn’t notice Mina get up from her seat and walk across the table. “Scoot back,” a deep-voiced Mina surprised Sana enough to take her eyes off the man she seemed to be threatened by. Mina raised her eyebrows in an intimidating manner, waiting for Sana to comply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an easy task, but she had a hard time figuring out where it would lead. While Mina still had her attention, she plopped herself in Sana’s lap with their legs running perpendicular to each other. The worker immediately left her mind with Mina being so close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Always be jealous, but don’t waste your energy being jealous of men.” Sana briefly looked away at the person causing her so much irritation. Her chin was taken hostage by the demon that was Mina, “He can never have me like you can. He’ll never interest me like you do. I don’t think anyone will, got it?” Sana nodded, feeling the smallest she had ever felt. Mina crossed back over to her side of the table and seemed to be a perfectly innocent angel from afar. “Have you decided what you’re ordering?” The devil-transformed-angel courteously tried conversing as she picked up her menu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bill was dropped off after their meal. Sana wasn’t paying for anything. On the way out, she ran into the Hugo boy. “She saved your life, Bucko. Our meal is free.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bus ride later and Sana was acting exactly like the boy in the café. When Mina wasn’t paying attention, she was staring at her; when Mina looked in her direction, she turned the other way. “I’ve never met anyone like you. Are you sure there aren’t bodies hidden in your backyard?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina had a blank stare. “Do you want the truth,” she whispered. A head shake came from Sana, “I think I like you better not knowing. Being surprised by you is fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you take me somewhere? Preferably as secluded as possible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhh, yeah,” Sana braced herself for another surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you always want to aim at the heart, even if you miss, you might hit a vital organ.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina pouted while looking forward, “We’re shooting cans. I have no clue where the heart is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you prefer we shoot real people?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An eye roll, “Cans will do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina was convinced she didn’t need help, gun in hand, far enough away from a row of cans on a fencepost that she had a nice range to shoot. They were on the edge of a forest. Sana was unsure how close the nearest town could’ve been, but she didn’t expect any wanderers to happen upon them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a shaky hand, Mina’s gun went off, hitting nowhere near the cans. The bullet was in a tree to Sana’s right as the assassin was baffled at the awful aim. “How did you manage to shoot me the first time?” Sana laughed out. Mina raised one eyebrow while focusing on the cans, her annoyance was bubbling under the surface, mostly directed at not being good at something but also at Sana, “Sheer willpower. I’m sure I can channel it today if I need to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay. No need to get trigger happy yet, Killer.” Sana walked behind her, judging her stance. “Feet slightly less than shoulder-width. Feel connected to the ground and the gun. Keep your body relaxed. Stay being sexy,” she added with a confident wink. Her body enveloped Mina’s as she mirrored the form from behind. Her hands trailed Mina’s arms down to her hips excruciatingly slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relax your hips, Mina,” Sana smirked as she left the faintest of kisses behind Mina’s ear, causing her to shiver. Mina would have blamed it on the cold if she had been accused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are relaxed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” Sana stared at the profile of Mina’s face until the girl with a gun grew impatient. “Alright, choose one eye to aim, rest your finger on the trigger, tighten your core for me.” Mina listened to each instruction and took a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ready?” Sana whispered into her ear. The gunshot echoed off the trees. “Almost,” Sana concluded when Mina opened both eyes. “Try again,” her hands gently found the back of Mina’s neck while gliding her fingers through the long hair. Mina couldn’t hide the effect Sana was having on her. She pulled on the trigger as she tried her best to focus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana felt proud when the can was knocked to the ground. “You’re good at it already,” she added before putting her lips to Mina’s ear. Mina was determined to keep shooting, but Sana wasn’t making her life any easier. Two shot cans later, and Mina was forgetting she even had a gun in her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina’s head rested on one of Sana’s shoulders, “I think there’s something in my eye.” She needed a cheap excuse to stop firing the Glock. Sana immediately spun her around to check her eyes. She opened the left eye and inspected the right as well. Mina’s smile grew the more concerned Sana became about such a minor inconvenience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina tilted her head more forward, meeting eyes with Sana. There was no space between their pressed-together bodies. They studied each other’s facial features as Mina moved faintly closer. “Sorr-” Sana tried to take a step backward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry.” With a blink of an eye and a lick of her lips, Mina had to connect herself with Sana. Soft lips pressed to soft lips, both with shut eyes. Sana made sure to take her gun back from Mina’s hand before she concealed it behind her back. Her hands found Mina’s face while she smiled against the kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina let out tiny giggles like a giddy middle schooler. The kiss wasn’t perfect. Teeth accidentally bumped into the other person’s. Sana didn’t mind one bit nor did Mina. The tension from that day was completely erased. Mina pulled Sana’s bottom lip backward before connecting together again. Sana felt like she was ascending.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was safe to say they were the least scared they had been all day. But that lightening feeling of having no fears was the best and worst sensation they could have.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I am yoU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Montreux, Switzerland. Thursday, 6:43 pm</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina’s tongue was peeking out just slightly from the left side of her lips. Sana hadn’t been able to stop her confused state of blinking in minutes. Mina’s confident smirking wasn’t helping her process in the least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to stare at my lips for the rest of the day?” It was less than five minutes since they had separated from the kiss, but Sana was stuck frozen in time, and Mina felt powerful being able to stump her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana’s arms stayed in a cuddling embrace, “Is that against the law?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Mina connecting their lips briefly, finding it cute when a dazed Sana tried to chase them back. “Like you’re scared of breaking laws anyway.” Another short peck. “But it’s starting to get dark.” Sana shivered and pouted when the cold air hit her lips instead of the warmth that Mina brought. “And I’m starting to get tired.” The word ‘tired’ resonated with Sana’s spirit, but it didn’t matter when Mina was still kissing her. “So, how about we go find a hotel?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sana took a moment to realize they were still in the woods after their target practice and they would need to catch a bus to get closer into town. She made sure her weapons were safe on her person, disconnected her body from Mina’s somehow, and grabbed her hand until they made their way to the closest bus stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait,” Sana spoke while glancing at Mina. She stole a deeper kiss that neither girl wanted to pull away from. “One more for the road,” was added with a wink before their bus arrived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina motioned for Sana to make her way on the bus first. She wasted little to no time before checking out her killer companion. When their seats had been selected, Mina stole one more quick kiss, “I can’t settle for one more around you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After her smile eventually faded and her adrenaline simmered down, Sana yawned and rested her head in Mina’s lap, “Your brain… there’s… do you really exist?” Mina watched Sana drift off to sleep while she listened for their stop. She noted how peaceful Sana slept. Spending time with her made it clear she wasn’t a threat, at least not towards Mina. Her fingers danced a light massage on Sana’s scalp while she tried to keep her own eyes from shutting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana led the way to their hotel when they were in the heart of town. Mina sat in a lobby chair and Sana got their room reservation sorted out at the front desk. “Here’s your room key,” a card was traded from Sana’s hands into Mina’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>MY</em> <em>room key… </em>Mina didn’t say what she was thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I changed the reservation to two rooms.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Two…? Rooms…?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The silence in the elevator was too uncomfortable for them to shift their weight from foot to foot. Mina’s eyebrows wrinkled, “Are you actually scared of me?” Sana stared at the innocent face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, not at all.” The doors pushed open helping them to escape the tiny enclosed space. “Well, goodnight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Good…night…?</em> She wasn’t expecting much, but that was a lie she was telling herself. She didn’t know what to expect. She just knew it wasn’t being deserted in their hotel’s hallways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana was one foot inside her room before she turned back, “Oh, I forgot.” Mina felt relieved while presuming Sana was turning back because her lips were that irresistible. “You can have my spare key in case there’s an emergency.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina waited for the door to shut before questioning, <em>that’s it?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana pressed her back against the shut door and slid down until she was cradling her knees. Her hand grasped at her heart while trying to slow her breathing and her heartbeat. Her hands clutched her phone with her empty hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dahyun, Dahyun, Dahyun. You picked up! What are the symptoms of a heart attack?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A confused Dahyun on the other end of the line waiting for more explanation that wouldn’t come from Sana. “…why…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you Mina and I went to Switzerland, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but continue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My heart won’t stop beating fast when I’m around her and my brain goes all fuzzy-like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Why are you saying aww? This is life or DEATH.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did she shoot you again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Much much worse.” Sana whispered in case Mina had super hearing, “She kissed me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, you two are cute if you take away the murder vibes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The murder tendencies are part of our charm, but they don’t reduce my panicking in front of her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm… when you fix that invite me to get lunch with you two psychos.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun hung up before Sana could get another word in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>This is why I don’t have friends.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina turned on her tv when she first entered her room even though her brain was occupied with thoughts of Sana. She thought she was too forward all day or not forward enough, but she settled with either version being correct. Both options resulted in her lonely head resting on a cold pillow. They were two whispers shy of one another and separated by a single wall. The close proximity felt worse than when Mina knew they were in two different countries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She ordered room service and eventually succumbed to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana spent her night pacing her room and letting the hamster run on its wheel inside her brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her knock at Mina’s door the next morning was timid. Mina peered around the edge of her door, “I ordered room service last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok…” Sana had a blank face and hated that their conversation wouldn’t flow as easily as it had the day before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that fine?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes…” The more they talked the more awkward it felt. “We have a car now…” Sana held up keys. <em>Why does the air feel so weird?</em> “I think we should be able to finish the mission today and get back you back home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have to go so soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana nodded away her confusion and motioned for Mina and her to make their way to the elevator. She wanted to be there to be no space between them like the day before; she debated putting her arm around Mina’s shoulder, but insecurity stopped her for the first time. Amidst their silence, came their lift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina hovered over a button marked with a G for the ground floor. Sana took the opportunity to press the P2 button for the parking garage while also adding her arm inconspicuously around Mina. “We’re actually heading to the parking garage this time around.” Mina noticed the touch immediately even if she was fine with not addressing it. They both let out a sigh that quickly eased their worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you kill someone to get this?” The keys in Sana’s hands were clicked unlocking a new Porsche in the full hotel lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana answered with an ambiguous no in Japanese causing Mina to push her with a small laugh. “No, I didn’t kill anyone this time. They gave me this car for the weekend. There are perks to this job I never indulge in because I am a menace to society.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shocked face was worn by Mina as she looked at the car and back at Sana, “You? A menace? To society?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana clung tighter to Mina as she nodded innocently, “That’s what they say. But I promised to be a good girl and do my job right since you’re here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me turning the bad girl into a good one? Maybe I’m powerful.” Sana raised her eyebrows and let go of Mina as her body fought and willed her to move closer, “…yeah… you bring it out in me.” The last part was spoken in a monotone voice with her eyebrows furrowing together. <em>Why does she change me? Why does she make me want to be better?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, my goody-two-shoes. Lead the way.” Mina was already on the passenger side of the car. Sana blankly blinked in her direction, noting that the more time she spent with Mina, the more it felt like her brain was breaking. She was throwing out useless facts and replacing them all with Mina. She felt that any unanticipated gaze could turn her into mush on the spot, but she hated that she didn’t hate that feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina disappeared into the unlocked black car while Sana stayed frozen in time. <em>I got it bad</em>. “Sana?” Her head popped up from her side of the passenger seat. “Yeah, let’s go,” Sana spoke before readying herself for the drive. Sana had already picked up the medicine she needed for the kill earlier without Mina, so the journey was directly to her next paycheck and bonus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Building. Building. Tree. Grass. Sana’s hand relaxed on the center console. Building. Tree. Tree. Sana’s hand relaxed on the center console. Tree. Grass. Sana’s hand relaxed on the center console. Building. Building. Building. Sana’s hand relaxed on the center console. Every time Mina tried focusing on the outside scenery, her eyes would make a path back to the inside of the car where her lonely hand was yearning to touch Sana’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Would that be too ‘romantic’ and weird? And then she’s concentrating on driving. And if she moves her hand away then what do I do? But she was being strange yesterday. Are we even that close? No, Mina, no we are not. UGGHHH</em>. The internal grouchy groan was not as silent or internal as she wanted, warranting a side-glance from Sana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Sana’s delicate eyes had the amount of concern in them that made Mina feel like the sun and only Sana was able to revolve around her. “Doing great,” Mina said with a smile added and turned her attention back to building after building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>We’ve held hands before, not totally in a romantic way, but in an ahh we’re running from a murderer kind of way. But after the kiss everything feels different and my stomach has butterflies. Ugghh. </em>Mina tapped the edge of the console with her mind stuck in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have a sore throat?” Sana turned again when Mina mistakenly grumbled. A rushed, “No I’m okay,” left the overthinking girl’s mind. <em>Just being gay, unfortunately. </em>She tried the radio and when that didn’t work to entertain her mind, she rolled down her window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana put the car in park and relaxed for the beginning minutes of her stakeout. Mina’s impatience had her whispering after ten minutes, “How long until something happens?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A head nod pointed in the direction of a lady leaving a studio with a yoga mat, “She does yoga every Friday at 2.” Mina jolted up in her seat to get a closer look while subtly running her hand over Sana’s. The same hand that she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about in the small claustrophobic car space. “Is that her?” Sana responded with a yes as she turned her hand upside down to meld their hands together tighter and more locked. Neither commented on the handhold on the center console. Neither looked at the other. Neither checked over their hands. They pretended to focus on the woman who would be dead soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they knew it, the target was gone. Sana didn’t mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina’s thumb ran back and forth where wrist met palm, “Are we letting her go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want me to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lack of eye contact coming from Mina and the choice she made to not answer indicated to Sana to follow her high-priced mark. She reversed the car and traveled down the road three car lengths behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina was comparing their hand sizes one minute and stealing Sana’s ring jewelry the next. She put the rings back as Sana parked the car. Mina thought she could handle being an accomplice to murder. She thought she was ready to accept her dark and wild side. That was until she looked up from admiring Sana’s matching watch and the memories of her best friend came back all too quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The target was hand in hand with a young boy as Mina recognized they were outside a school building. “She has a son?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana reached in the back to pull out the items she would need for the kill before turning back without much thought on the situation, “Yeah, I think she’s a single mother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Why would you say that?” The grief of Nayeon and the fact that she was holding hands with her best friend’s murderer wasn’t lost on her. Sana rolled the insulin medicine in her palm and uncapped the needle and syringe with a shrug, “Because it’s a fact…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>1cc of insulin was loaded in the syringe and Sana opened her door. Mina rushed to the driver's side before any real damage could be done. She couldn’t look at the woman presently two cars down without seeing Nayeon. “No, wait. Can we not do this in front of the kid or the school? It’s the decency you seemed to give Nayeon before,” She sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana took a step forward hoping to give some sort of comfort, “Mina.” She was already walking back to the other side of the car while Sana tried to make sense of Mina’s change in attitude about murder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit,” Sana silently exclaimed while kicking a bit of dirt outside the car. “I’ll ask Jihyo to lie for me and find another assignment,” she added while she pushed the button to turn the car’s engine on. Mina pressed the button to turn the engine off. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the airbag above her knees, “Do you trust the people you work for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I trust Jihyo and reluctantly trust Jeongyeon because she doesn’t let me do whatever I want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina considered it in her head. If this person was on a hit list, she most likely wasn’t an angel. But what Mina was about to say would secure her place in hell as well. “When she drops off her son and only then.” Sana agreed and prepared herself to follow behind the car once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you so set on doing this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arms still crossed over Mina’s chest and her eyes didn’t leave the car with the mark and her son, “Because I want to be like you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana didn’t feel it was an appropriate time to counter that she wanted to be more like Mina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana checked her speed followed by checking the time and then using the rearview mirror to check the cars behind her. Mina was tuning through the radio stations when the question floated from Sana’s lips, “Do you want kids?” She never had aspirations of a family, but she couldn’t stop her brain from moving ahead of itself next to Mina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I couldn’t even commit to getting a dog with Momo. I don’t think I’m the type for any of that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or she was the wrong person,” she tapped the top of the steering wheel twice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, I mean possibly.” Mina reached out to grasp Sana’s hand with more confidence this time around. “But we would have to give up on this life that we’re living.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I could do that</em>, Sana decided in secret. <em>Eventually at least. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman and her son entered a gymnastics studio and the woman came back alone. Sana was the first to sigh and Mina copied her without actively trying. “You want to try?” Sana asked more as a joke than a serious question. “I don’t think I could,” Mina answered back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A nod came with the door of the Porsche opening, “I’ll be back then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It happened so fast Mina had to replay her memory to make sure she even saw anything. The syringe was in the diabetic’s side before her door was opened, the medicine coursing through her body before she felt the tinge of the needle, and Sana was turning around as if nothing had happened with the syringe still in her hand. The woman felt at her side and brushed the pain away like it was a bee sting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana knew the kill wouldn’t be instant, but the point was to make it seem as natural as possible. The clock read 3:23 and in the next 10 minutes, the target would be no more. Mina waited in anticipation as they drove down the motorway. A swerve to the left, a swerve to the right, and five minutes left on the clock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina noted how pretty the scenery of the wintery snow-topped mountains looked as they barreled their way down the road at speeds exceeding the legal limit. An almost perfectly blue lake followed them on their left side. The image would be completely romantic if it weren’t for the eagerness bubbling in both of their stomachs. One fatal swerve for the car was all that was needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of brakes halting was the first indication. Sana pulled the car to the side of the road to secure her and Mina’s own safety. Sana immediately checked her passenger to make sure she was still fine with everything. Mina’s own eyes were wider than Sana’s with a rush of adrenaline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude,” Mina whispered as she rolled down the window and leaned her head out of the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After my first kill, I felt pretty overwhelmed and I couldn’t really calm-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina unbuckled her seat belt and reached around to pull Sana into a sinful kiss. She maneuvered her body on top of Sana’s thighs. “Do you always feel this alive?” She swept her hair to the side before proceeding her harmless yet playful attention to Sana’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean-” Mina pulled back to let her speak but the feral look in Sana’s eyes made her lose her focus. The hands resting tenderly on Mina’s legs, but it didn’t feel like they were close enough. Sana’s rested hands were moved without much effort from Mina. She led the way for Sana to grip her ass, leaving no space between them as Sana pulled her closer. Sana eventually managed to get her words in, “-I’ve never felt <em>this</em> alive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dangerous parts of Sana’s temporal lobe she tried to keep shut off around Mina were turning back on the more Mina’s hips moved to try to find comfort with a steering wheel pressed to her back. One hand stayed on Mina’s butt while the other unknowingly placed a barrier between the wheel and Mina’s back as Sana danced her way higher up her spine. A horn honk obnoxiously broke them apart and it took longer than either would’ve liked to admit to noticing it was their own car. Mina pulled away with the confirmation that she was very-much still wanted. She transferred back to her seat like they didn't just makeout on the side of a speeding highway and smoothed her clothes down, “Take me shopping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’d rather go shopping right now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What else is there to do?” The sentence smartly said with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without looking at her, Sana nodded her head, “Shopping it is then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina did a short intake of breath and whispered where Sana couldn’t hear, “Another night alone in my hotel room, I guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina didn’t try to grab Sana’s hand for the rest of the car ride or at the clothing store. Sana seemed to notice Mina was upset about something, but she assumed Mina was still angry about her being Nayeon’s murderer. The real reason why Mina was frustrated never crossed her mind. She swiped her debit and credit cards hoping it would put Mina in a better mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the way back to their hotel Mina was silent the entire time even when Sana tried to make light conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If the job made you uncomfortable, you could’ve gone back home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you’re already tired of me and want me to leave?” Mina answered combatively yet she didn’t want to show her anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the lobby, Mina let out an audible sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana felt extremely confused. One-minute Mina was fine with murder, then she was not okay with it, then she was ecstatic about it, and then she was frustrated. She couldn’t keep up and not knowing made her mind frustrated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, there stood two silent and irritated women in a silver box lifting them to their hotel room floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina walked out as soon as the doors opened, carrying a few bags in her hand. She didn’t turn back to look at the girl she had been chasing for what felt like forever to her. “Goodnight,” she grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Good…night…?</em> Sana stood in the hallway with extra bags that Mina had forgotten to take.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She dumped the bags in her room before driving straight back into the city they had come from. The sun had set, the streetlights had come on. And to Sana, there were only two ways she knew how to cope with frustration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She checked her waistband for her gun and her pocket for a knife and cracked her neck left then right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three tipsy and laughing girls held each other as they walked from one bar to another. One girl thought she heard footsteps behind them and turned, but there was no one behind her. The other two laughed at her paranoia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they entered their new destination, Sana appeared from the shadows. “Did one of you drop an earring?” A convenient single diamond stud earring shone in the limited light. They were all ready to say no, but Sana interrupted. “Oh my God, I love your shoes. They remind me of Alexander McQueen designs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl in the middle looked stunned, “They are! These are my favorite pair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, I briefly worked there as an intern when I was 20. I didn’t think I still had it.” Sana brushed past them on her way to the bar door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl in the middle stopped her, “Wait, are you alone? Would you like to party with us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana smiled and turned around, “That would be great. You never know how many creeps can be lurking in the bar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl on the left agreed. The girl on the right was intrigued, “Where is your accent from?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana put on a charming smile, “Honestly from around the world. I can never stay in one place for too long.” Her index finger ran over the knife hilt in her pocket as her smile grew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. hea{HELL}ven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Montreux, Switzerland. Saturday 7:45 am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The morning after Sana’s tension-relieving night out, she sat up in bed too quickly, and her brain screamed at her until she was groaning in pain. She had a massive headache in the whole front part of her head. She knew she had a few drinks just didn’t think it was enough for a hangover. But that lead her to remember why she drank, and her brain pounded more against her skull thinking about all the silent treatment Mina gave her the previous afternoon and evening.</p><p> </p><p>Her knife went clean and unused somewhere in her tousled pants on the floor and she had no idea where she left her gun. The only remedy for her thumping head she could think of was coffee but using the hotel phone for room service would include the possibility of waking the three guests who slept over. She sighed before slipping sleekly to the floor. She slithered to the other side of the bed was the phone on the nightstand, and it led her one step closer to a warm cup of black coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Her shower started as soon as she hung up the phone. The water poured over her hair like a waterfall with her forehead pressed against the wall. She tried to gain enough will to grab her soap but moving made her head hurt more. <em>Could this be years of built-up guilt?</em> She grimaced. Shook her head. <em>Nah, probably not.</em></p><p> </p><p>The delivered coffee aroma hit her senses and energized her without taking a sip. The three women she had met the night before were waking up, but Sana ignored them as they did her, for the most part. She tied her hotel bathrobe at the waist and immediately texted Mina to see if she was awake.</p><p> </p><p>A whisper or two from the bed made Sana look up from her phone before continuing to text. “Sana baby, we want you to come back to bed.” Another look up from her phone. “I don’t like being called baby,” Sana spoke out in calm disgust.</p><p> </p><p>She took a sip of her coffee and took another one from the service cart while heading out the door. An incoming message made Sana check her phone before she reached the outside of Mina’s room. Before almost slipping her phone from her grasp to save both coffees, Sana read that Mina had just woken. She struggled to knock on the door properly as she bounced from foot to foot in her impatience.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?” Mina had a sweet yet scratchy voice on the other side, but she was fully aware who she was about to greet.</p><p> </p><p>“Your wakeup call and delivery.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, a delivery? Like breakfast?” Her door glided its way open as one side of her face showed, then her pouty lips, then the other half of her cheeks exhibiting her genetic symmetry. Sana held up the cardboard coffee cup sketched with the hotel’s name, covering most of her face, and smiling at the sense of normalcy in their anarchic lives. “This is so thoughtful,” Mina took the warm liquid while grazing Sana’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. I practically planted and harvested the coffee beans myself. A lot of hard work went into this cup of joe.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina opened her door wider as a friendly gesture and admired the engraved detailing on Sana’s bathrobe as a flirty gesture. “Do you want to come in?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Yes!</em> “I probably shouldn’t. I still need to go back and pack, we have a plane out of here tonight.” Sana cocked her head to one side when Mina finally took a sip. “Nice pajamas,” a teasing Sana spoke. Shorts plastered with Mina’s favorite teddy bear helped Sana to see the innocent girl everyone else seemed to see. Mina put her fists up like she was prepared to fight to the death, “You have a problem with Tim?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tim, huh?” Sana’s left hand reached out to Mina’s right thigh with an open palm to cover one of the faces of the repeated fuzzy bear pattern. Her hand relocated to the next patch of brown bear and the next until her caresses changed from thigh to behind. Sana closed her eyes and puckered her lips in pursuit of a kiss but stopped two seconds before and blinked her eyes open. She used the moment to closely inspect Mina’s beauty before ruining the moment. One of Tim’s many faces were crushed as in a booty squeeze when Sana’s lips parted ways with Mina’s. “In one way or another, you could call the bear and I rivals.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina rested her head on her doorway with a playful smirk as she watched Sana leave, “I’ll enjoy the coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>Midway to the door, Sana paused and patted the two front pockets in her bathrobe. She turned around continuing to search her empty pockets, “Do you still have that extra key I gave you?” Mina knew she left the room key on her nightstand. Sana refused to take the key and insisted Mina might need it later. The door was propped open with Sana’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, my genuine life-saver.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you, honey,” Mina good-humoredly retorted. One swift move and Sana’s grip held tight on Mina’s wrist. “That’s pretty dangerous to say,” Sana’s hold tightened without her trying.</p><p> </p><p>Frightened wasn’t the word to describe how Mina was feeling, but curious would be the closest adjective. “Which part is dangerous?” She was yanked by the wrist closer to Sana and the curiosity changed to intrigue.</p><p> </p><p>“All of it. The entire sentence,” gritted teeth and steely eyes met Mina’s cheeky grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything. For. You… Honey.” Mina knew that she was driving Sana insane, the more she knew she was going to have a red handprint mark on her skin when Sana eventually pulled her hand away.</p><p> </p><p>There were two choices Sana had: One was to rocket herself off the planet while spontaneously combusting from Mina speaking simple words to her and the other was doing something about it. “Anything?” Sana pulled Mina into her room, not needing a concrete answer. Mina was picked up by her hips and taken to Sana’s bed before either girl could tell a person what 2+2 equals.</p><p> </p><p>Before Sana’s hands started getting adventurous, Mina interrupted their erupting sexual tension by informing Sana she must have left the shower running. The sound of water hitting the floor had been disregarded until then. It was also then that Sana remembered she had guests over the night before. And she wondered why they hadn’t left yet.</p><p> </p><p>“You really love your caffeine.” Four separate cups were scattered in her room. The water in the bathroom turning off didn’t connect the dots for Mina. Sana knew her life would go awry soon; she only didn’t know how much time she had left. Spontaneously combusting off planet earth seemed more appealing to her after reconsidering. <em>Maybe my actions do have consequences. Never had that before.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sana started speaking in an attempt to preemptively make things better, “Yesterday…”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh yeah, I was in a mood, wasn’t I? My head was chaotic after the kill like you said it would be.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not that.” Sana bit her lip as she had no solution to get out of her predicament. When she came to terms with not having an out, she leaned down with guilty lips upon Mina’s. With her legs around Sana’s waist and hands in Sana’s hair, it was easy for Sana to forget a second time.</p><p> </p><p>Humidity flooded the room as the bathroom door clicked open and then came the laughs of the three strangers. Mina sat up on her elbows with curious eyes and ears. Then it began to connect for her. The shower running. The too many pairs of shoes near the bed. The FOUR hotel coffee cups. <em>Four?</em> The three women standing near the bathroom. <em>Three?</em></p><p> </p><p>She pushed herself away from Sana and higher up the bed. She looked down at the bed then back up at the ladies. She hopped from the bed to the far end of the room away from Sana and away from the strangers. She looked at Sana. She looked at the strangers.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana,” Mina looked her dead in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina pounced over the bed, passed Sana, and lunged at all of the women, grabbing hold of one by her hair, “I’m going to kill them!” Sana was already separating them before any real damage was done.</p><p> </p><p>The shocked guests of Sana’s collected their belongings at a much faster rate than they planned while Sana held on tight to a seething Mina. One by one they put on their pairs of shoes and left the door, but the one whose hair was caught in Mina’s hands straggled behind.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to Sana and shyly placed some hair behind her ear, “Thank you for the… um… how do I say in English?” She put her fingers in a V-shape followed by a scissor motion. She added a smirk to her demonstration, “It was very informative.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana held tighter onto Mina as she struggled to break free. “I’m sure it was. Would you mind?” Sana pointed to the door with her head.</p><p> </p><p>The girl still didn’t leave even as Mina seemed to be growing visibly angrier. “Oh, and thanks for helping my friends admit they like each other. The ‘will they, won’t they’ was a struggle to live with.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana answered casually, “They had so much sexual tension between them. I’m glad they got it over with, y’know?” Mina’s eye slightly twitched. Once the final girl was gone, Mina asked as politely as she could manage to be let go.</p><p> </p><p>“3 of them? 3 people? And you’re running around being a relationship fairy on top of that?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana shrugged and tried to reach out to touch Mina, and when Mina retreated, Sana’s lips pouted. “I mean, you have to know I’m not with them when I’m <em>with </em>them. A group of 10 people wouldn’t have the same effect on me that you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I was here last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you didn’t think to maybe knock on my door?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t want to?” Mina laughed so much that Sana was sure she would do something unpredictable. “But this morning you changed your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Sana truly lived in the present. She didn’t like to think in the future in case she was let down, and her past was chaotic, so her mind never went there.</p><p> </p><p>Mina left the room not even taking so much as another glance at Sana.</p><p> </p><p>Sana wanted to stop her, but didn’t know how, “Our plane leaves at 12!”</p><p> </p><p>Mina couldn’t breathe openly in her room without feeling constricted. She threw her dumb cardboard cup still half full of coffee in the trash and exited out the front door.</p><p> </p><p>She knocked three times until she was face to face with Sana. “Give me the keys to the car.” Sana dipped inside her room and returned with car keys.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I come with you?” If looks could kill, Sana would be dead 30 times over. “Or actually I think I’ll just stay here,” Sana added with a gulp.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day for Sana was spent watching cartoons in the dark with the shades drawn and her lights off. She went to check on Mina at 7 in the evening but didn’t get an answer from her side of the door. She went to check every hour on the hour and when 9 rolled around she stayed outside Mina’s door, not concerned if she were inside or not. Ten till 10 and Mina showed up. Sana had come to terms with them missing their flight.</p><p> </p><p>They made it on the plane with 5 minutes to spare. Sana had been bothering her from the car to the plane. Mina was managing to keep her silence and stone face, but once or twice she felt herself almost smiling as Sana hugged her when waiting in the security line or resting her head on Mina’s shoulder on the moving walkway.</p><p> </p><p>Sana bothered Mina by poking her cheeks in the small seated space of the airport. Mina was unaffected, so Sana started to add laser sounds to each poke. Mina’s smile grew slowly until she couldn’t hide it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Sana felt it was safe enough to joke around since Mina was smiling at her, “Annoying you until you aren’t angry anymore; didn’t think it would work.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can still be angry?” Mina snapped back.</p><p> </p><p>“With me?” Disbelief layered Sana’s voice combined with sweet puppy dog eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“With who else, Sana?”</p><p> </p><p>She turned her head and searched the plane for the source of Mina’s anger because it clearly wasn’t her. “Me? I’ve never done anything wrong my entire life. There’s no way you could be angry because of something I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I be angry because of something you didn’t do?” The air shifted to serious territory for Sana as she rested her head on Mina’s shoulder and changed the topic of discussion to inflight cookies and how they only taste good while in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Mina zoned out as Sana rambled on. She was catching every other word Sana spoke while examining her fake passport and the plane ticket. When Sana started chatting about anything and everything she had done in the air, Mina had enough, “Why are we heading to Lyon?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a small job before we go back to Paris. It should take probably like 30 minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana hugged Mina’s left arm tightly like she was scared it would vanish. Mina realized that Sana hadn’t let go of her in one way or another since she returned from her hours-long independence. “Did you think I wasn’t coming back?”</p><p> </p><p>“It may have crossed my mind once or twice.” <em>Or fifty times</em>. “Where were you all day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Driving mainly. I facetimed Momo for a couple of hours.”</p><p> </p><p>She gripped Mina’s arm unconsciously and tried sounding less annoyed than she truthfully was, “Oh, you two still talk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Occasionally.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fantastic. That’s really fantastic.” She had to stop herself from planning the 11 ways Momo would meet her end whenever she made her way back to London. She knew Mina wouldn’t appreciate it.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t kill Momo,” Mina spoke like she was reading Sana’s thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t even thinking of that. Who do you think I am?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina stretched in her seat momentarily and offhandedly added, “She dyed her hair and maybe it’s the time we spent apart, but I was reminded of how hot she is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Flaring nostrils and a frowning face were the expressions of Sana.</p><p> </p><p>Mina hadn’t even attempted to call Momo on her away escapade. But Sana had lowered her eyes at the antagonistic jabs. A wide grin took over Mina’s face. She slightly soothed the turmoil Sana seemed to be in by kissing her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>An aggressive clutch of Mina’s thigh made them both want to shiver away the desirability. Sana could feel all the blood in her body beginning to boil, “You’re mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina placed her hand over the one gripping her thigh and shook her head, “I reject. I love the enthusiasm though.”</p><p> </p><p>“When we get off this plane,” Sana said with a shuddering whisper. “What, honey?” Mina’s evil angelic question made Sana rethink her nondeadly urges that she was strong enough to keep at bay. Her voice became equally as sweet as Mina’s, “don’t let me forget to call Jihyo and tell her we’ve landed.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lyon, France. Sunday 1:32 am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Call Jihyo. Oh, and did you want to do someon- sorry, something else now that we’re off the plane?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Mina,” Sana said as she pulled out her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Mina found joy in Sana’s fleeting despair, “Excuse my Freudian slip there. Whoopsie.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana placed her hand on Mina’s bum as they waited for their bags, “When did you become so confident I wouldn’t kill you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably after I realized you crave kissing me as much as I do for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to kiss me?” Sana leaned into a kiss that Mina avoided. “No, not really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Universe, why did it have to be an equally insane person?” Sana questioned and looked at the ceiling for answers. Jihyo answered the phone for Sana to immediately ask the directions for the job. Jihyo was skeptical on her end of the line, “You’re doing your job too well and listening to instructions… when is the catch?”</p><p> </p><p>“There isn’t one.” Sana grinned and watched Mina pout at their bags taking forever. She let go of her for the first time and walked a few paces backward, “If Mina stays alive, I’ll do my job properly or whatever,” it was said with an eye roll.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it? That’s your one wish?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re taking requests, can you buy me a car?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not taking requests.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana sighed, “A shame. I can’t get a free car after this kill?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I meet your sons?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo hung up knowing she was a little fun.</p><p> </p><p>The pair hailed a taxi from the airport with the directions of a warehouse on the outskirts of the city. The car door slam scared a stray cat away from the entrance and when the car left the only light shining on them came from the moon.</p><p> </p><p>“This feels like one of those bad horror movies.” Each word felt icy running from her lips. She huddled closer to Sana in the short stretch of the parking lot towards the warehouse.</p><p> </p><p>“Good news is I’m the sexy villain so no one’s dying tonight.” Once Sana found the light switches for the building, they came on row by row until a shadow appeared under a struggling blinking set of lights. The man’s shadow was dark, but they could both see he was tied to a chair and already looked defeated. “Oh, except him.”</p><p> </p><p>Upon closer inspection, they realized he had more than likely been in that same position for weeks. His lips were dry and cracked, his hair greasy and beard unmanaged, and he wasn’t in the mood to welcome his newest visitors.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really like this,” the whole scene made Mina unsettled. She reached out to cling to Sana’s hand and kept her head down.</p><p> </p><p>“Me either. I mean, we kill but we don’t torture for long periods of time. We’re not the CIA. At least I didn’t think we were.” She kicked the dude’s chair until he looked up at them with tired devilish eyes. “Who has you tied up here?” His head slumped back down so Sana kicked his chair again until he answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. No. They. Sent. Two. Hot. Women. To. Torture. Me. The. Horror. This. Has. To. Be. The. Worst. Day. Of. My. Life. Who did I piss off this time? The FBI? DGSE? MI-6? The grouchy agent from before said he would let me go but he hasn’t been back in 2… 3… 4… weeks?”</p><p> </p><p>Sana pulled out her gun and put it to his temple, “Listen, I don’t know anything about that. I just have to kill you now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want her to do it. I can smell the guilt radiating off you. You probably try to scrub all the blood from your hands every morning. Her fear, on the other hand, is sexy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do men have to do the thing where they open their mouths and sound comes out? I think I may have been starting to feel bad for you. The moments gone,” Sana rested her finger on the trigger and was ready to shoot. Mina rested her hand on Sana’s shoulder, “Wait, let me talk to him.” Her pride forced her to prove she had no fear.</p><p> </p><p>Sana stepped aside hoping their discussion would be a quick one. Her feet were starting to freeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Gun, please,” Mina held her empty hand out until Sana obliged with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Mina stepped in front of the unintimidated man and steadied her shaky hand holding the gun. The man smiled brightly, looking between the two of them, “What’s the relationship between you two? Sisters?” Mina had a blank stare. “Good cop, bad cop?” Her face remained unchanged. “Lovers?” The eye contact they had been holding was lost when Mina briefly glanced in Sana’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, how’s the sex?” Mina’s attention fell back on him and Sana who had been half-listening began to shoot daggers at the man she could’ve killed 5 minutes ago. Before Sana had the chance to cut the conversation short, Mina pistol-whipped the man with no hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>He picked his head up like it didn’t affect him at all. “Struck a chord?” A sinister smile continued to paint his face. “No, but the question was rude,” Mina answered back swiftly.</p><p> </p><p>“She cares about you, but you’ve been there and done the ‘I love yous’ with somebody else. Now you’re just fascinated with how dangerous a murderer can be in bed. Is that right?” A backhanded pistol whip had Mina’s hand stinging. “You want her body and she wants your heart. That’s so sweet of her.”</p><p> </p><p> “What are you the reverse Riddler? That’s enough talking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad you can’t kill me and shut me up. At least your girlfriend can.” Another backhanded hit from Mina came with the addition of the gun at his temple as Sana had done earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Sana had watched the entire interaction but stayed silent. She knew she shouldn’t listen to a man tied to a chair, but none of what he had said felt like an exaggerated truth. “Mina you don’t have to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I can.” Her finger was strong on the trigger. “And I will.” The man paused realizing Mina was serious, “Wait. I have money.” Mina didn’t relax her trigger finger as she yelled behind her, “Sana, do we care about money?”</p><p> </p><p>“We do not.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s 300 million euros. My brother can’t be the one to find it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sana, do we care about 300 million euros?”</p><p> </p><p>“We do.” Sana made her way closer to the victim. “Is the negotiation that we have to let you go to get the money? Because, unfortunately, someone is dying tonight. And it isn’t me. And it isn’t her.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, my money is buried at my mother’s place in Albania. I want you to find it before my undeserving brother does.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina loosened her hold of the gun. It stayed aimed at him, however, “We deserve it more than him? Two murderers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone would deserve the money over that freeloader.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana opened her notes app, “Write down the address before my toes fall off. If there’s no money when we arrive, your mom will be joining you in the afterlife soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Once Sana had her phone back in her own hands, Mina put the pressure of the gun back in its place. Sana had to admit that her with a gun was awfully attractive, but she also didn’t think Mina was ready. “Are you su-”</p><p> </p><p>Sana jumped back at the sound of the gun going off. And the second person Mina shot no longer had a demonic smirk with his blood splattered across the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what he wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. It’s what I wanted.” Mina rephrased with a relieving sigh. She tossed the gun over the short distance yet enough of a gap to make Sana briefly freak out. “You’re not the only one that gets to have all the fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Trickles of blood followed Mina’s footsteps. Her knuckles had broken skin on the impact of hitting the man’s cheekbones.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina, your hand is bleeding,” Sana couldn’t fade the worry from her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand was ignored. “Is there a reason you didn’t try to knock on my door last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I’m saving myself for marriage.” The cheekiness of Sana made Mina turn with annoyance and a blank stare.</p><p> </p><p>“No, okay. I just think we should take this slow.” Sana closed the gap in a few short steps to examine Mina’s hand. “I’ve never done the emotions and the caring about other people. And I know I’m not confused about my feelings but maybe you still are.”</p><p> </p><p>“The lines of lust, like, and love are always blurry.”</p><p> </p><p>“They aren’t for me.” Sana tore a piece of satin from the sleeve of her blouse and started wrapping Mina’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“My hand is fine. I’m fine.” Mina tried taking her arm back, but Sana held on tight until she wrapped a bow around the minor scratches.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you aren’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am grown. I don’t need you looking after me like a fragile bird with a broken wing. My knuckles are bleeding. I’ll still survive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to stop caring about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want my back blown out, and to spend a frivolous amount of money, and kill people without thinking about the consequences. That’s what I want.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you want my life, then take it.” Sana gave the gun back, safely this time, tossed some false passports in Mina’s direction, and her array of money stashed on debit cards. “My bitcoin username and password is-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want that. Wait, how much do you have in bitcoin? No, I don’t want those things by myself.” Mina observed the white cloth on her hand now being dyed with red blood. “I don’t want to be treated special by you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I treat you special because you are.” Sana faced the only exit. “Or I imagined you were. But maybe all you saw in me was freedom.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. I did something bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lyon, France. Sunday 3:21 am</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina stormed after Sana with one final glance of her victim. This was combined with an extra glance at all of Sana’s wealth in plastic cards on a pile on the floor. She didn’t think a meaningless argument could turn into Sana trying to give away everything she owned, but they also barely knew each other well enough to know what angered the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had the option to take it and leave. But her problem was she wanted to be around Sana all the time. A little too much, actually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other problem being her genuine fear of falling in love with and being loved by a murderer. She had joked about it plenty. And now that she was a murderer herself, their criminal scoreboard was leveling out. The unstable feeling in her stomach when Sana did anything for her made her unreasonably angry and at times confused, so she turned those emotions outwards and pestered Sana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of finding a solution for the both of them, Mina walked out of the warehouse and past her with no acknowledgment. She turned around with Sana’s eyes on her, “Oh, come on, where’s your smile? That was my first official kill after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Sana didn’t so much as move her pinky, Mina settled on dialing a phone number or two while knowing she was being watched. She heard footsteps behind her making their way closer as she began speaking to the first shuttle company that she found on google.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you calling?” Sana awaited an answer while considering diving at the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina pulled the phone away from her ear, “An airport shuttle. I think I’ll have a nice vacation in the Caribbean with one of your forged identities. That was hard work in there. I deserve a break.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, stop that.” Sana reached for the phone, making Mina take a step back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I don’t think I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana again tried reaching for the phone because she knew Mina was intentionally poking the bear. “Hang up. Our taxi will be here in 5 to take us to the train station and then to Paris,” a commanding voice left Sana’s throat. She reached for Mina’s phone again, but it was tossed from Mina’s right hand to her left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make me hang up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The phone being just out of Sana’s reach made her sigh, “Aren’t we too old to be playing this game?” A challenging eyebrow raise from Mina made Sana’s stone face turn colder. Sana reached around Mina’s entire body in an unintended hug to grab the phone. “You’re going with me to Paris whether you like it or not.” Mina forced the phone in the air, forgetting that Sana was just a hair taller and able to pull her arm down slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, I don’t want to.” With Sana and Mina standing on their tippy-toes to one-up the other, they both equally had one hand on the phone. Mina looked up at their death grips on the phone and feeling relieved that she had preemptively muted the call before their squabble. While still having the upper hand, her leftover determination went into taking a gay pause. She stayed fascinated by Sana’s figure; from the slight touch of her finger hitting Mina’s palm, following down her extended arm, and settling on her face that was close enough for Mina to forget about any phone call she was making.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana grabbed the phone easier and hung up before handing the device back to its owner. “I’ve been asking what you want all night. I didn’t ask this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana noticed the change in Mina’s expression then noted how close they had become in their light disagreement. Mina mockingly pouted believing she still had the higher ground between them. The idea that she was irresistible made her comfortable. Her eyebrows perked up while nodding, “Oh, you want to kiss me so bad, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana answered back with an agreeing nod and lowering her voice sweetly. “These lips,” she started knowing Mina was following the details of her lips, “are for…” She took the chance to create distance between them then turning back to the warehouse with a rolling of the eyes, “people who like to be treated special.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina mildly scoffed while processing how Sana’s usual ocean eyes of sweetness had turned sour. “Did you roll your eyes at me?” Mina voiced from her diaphragm so the volume of the words was able to travel behind Sana. After collecting her life savings that she had haphazardly thrown in a small section of the warehouse, Sana returned with four short words. “Yeah, what about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This isn’t what I meant about not being treated special,” Arms crossed one over the other on top of her chest. Sana pulled Mina’s arms down away from her chest and replaced one of her empty hands with one of the bags they had from their flight. “If you aren’t special to me, then you’re my coworker.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both balanced from foot to foot as they watched the arrival of a cab on the lonely road. “But then again, you’re a coworker I didn’t need, and you’ll never be as good as I am at these jobs, so it’s more like you’re a trainee, an apprentice. This is now a strictly professional relationship. Nothing more.” She strutted off when the cab was parked and felt confident enough to believe Mina was still trailing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like that will last,” Mina was assured when Sana laced their hands together. In the comfortable seating of the taxi, Sana positioned her and Mina’s hands in her lap. A smirk appeared on Mina’s face and she was met with nonchalance in Sana’s expression, “What? If professional people don’t hold hands, they’re doing it wrong.” Sana told the cab driver where they were headed.</p>
<p><br/>“You’re stuck on being professional even though I just did your job without you?” Sana patted Mina’s hand, “No, exactly, exactly. You’re getting it, darling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina murmured and puffed up her cheeks, “That’s not even an answer.” But she stayed a little flustered from the patronizing ‘darling.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I rest my head here or does it diminish our business?” Mina laid her head on Sana’s shoulder closest to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana took an intake of breath and focused her attention on Mina’s hand again. “I’ll have to call human resources to make sure.” She made a fake phone call while Mina partially closed her eyes. Before Sana could joke around more, she heard the subtle sounds of sleep from Mina and rested her eyes along with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Paris, France. Sunday 12:44 pm</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lesson one as my crazy killer pupil: sleep is an integral part of murder.” Sana flung herself on her bed where Mina had slept alone. She had insisted she take the couch and Mina was too tired to fight her on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t have to sleep on your couch.” The deserted couch in question still had one knitted blanket covering most of it and an unmatching throw pillow near one end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana cleared her throat and avoided that topic, “KNIVES! My favorite weapon.” She unshielded a kukri, jerked Mina’s arm from beneath the covers, and passed the flat end calculatingly over her forearm. Mina shut her eyes tight as the cold pressed deeper against her skin. Her eyes opened again to a smiling Sana. “The trouble that most people have with them is that they are far too intimate.” Sana relocated the curved knife from Mina’s skin and used it to pull back the warm covers. She ran her hand up Mina’s thigh with the knife. “I normally have a problem understanding the word – intimate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With an audible gulp and fluttered eyelashes, Mina was somehow able to still talk, “I thought you-” Sana placed the handle in Mina’s hands and stood up. “A gun can be shot from any distance. Far range, close up, as you know. Knives there’s only one way to get it done.” She observed Mina’s insecure grasp of the kukri, “I don’t think you could do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could do it.” Mina planted her feet on the ground and held the knife tight. Her stance wasn’t the strongest, but her determination was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d say prove it, but these knives need sharpening to be decent.” Sana patted her on the back like she was honestly a student. She continued talking while looking for a fashionable jacket in her closet, “My sharpening stones are somewhere… You were dating a chef, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhh”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you know how to sharpen these knives?” Sana pointed to a row of weapons positioned on her vanity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great, I’m going to be out for the rest of the day, but it would be great if they were all sparkly clean and super sharp when I get back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>And I still am treated like a child. I killed a man and I’m sharpening knives, </em>Mina thought with a cheap smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weapon polishing wasn’t her thing. She knew before she began trying. Research, however, was her calling. With the object of her affection, Sana, already as close as she could have her, the next focus was on the money in Albania from the man she killed. She had missed the work more than she would’ve thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t have much information to go on, but neither did she when she was first looking for Sana. She was literally sleeping in her bed now. Money had to be easier to find, she decided. Luckily, she had guessed Sana’s computer password to be ‘DarlingMina’ and the hint on the login screen obviously being ‘Why is she so pretty?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two files were on the desktop. One marked ‘Definitely not people I have killed hehe’ and the other was ‘Don’t open.’ Curiosity had her open the file she shouldn’t open first. Inside that file was another file with the label, ‘No, like Seriously.’ She double-clicked anyway and wasn’t shocked to see another file, ‘Don’t do this.’ Mina took her eyes away from the computer to remind herself of the task she was asked to do with the knives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reasoned with herself that she would get to the weapons later and double-clicked the digital turquoise folder. Inside all three warning folders was a jpeg of a puppy playing with a tennis ball. She clicked on every inch of the image and gave up when there were no hidden elements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moved on to the alleged folder full of Sana’s kills and was less shocked when there was a single paragraph calling her nosy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <strong>– You’re wasting a lot of your time trying to find more information about me. You must be in love with me or something. The sooner the knives are sharp, the sooner I can teach you how to use them. I promise that’s more fun than learning how many people your boss has killed. Oh, and don’t open the other folder! –   </strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>My boss</em>…? <em>She’s so…</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Mina chose to ignore the note. <em>She isn’t my boss.</em> Her focus was back on the mysterious money buried in a country she knew nothing about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The knives didn’t leave their table for hours as Mina procrastinated on what she felt was not important or fun. Hunting down treasure like she was a pirate from the 1600s, on the other hand, was where the fun resided. The knives taunted her with each glance away from her computer screen. And without knowing when Sana would be back, each creek in the building had her stealing a glance at the front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No real leads were leaving Mina frustrated. She needed a name that she didn’t have. She didn’t even know the name of the person she killed. Sana knew it. But it wouldn’t do her any good to call and ask her if she was planning on ignoring the dull knives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An unnerving feeling came over her when the old building stopped creaking. She had sat in silence for long enough hours to realize it was unusual. A pin dropping to the floor would’ve been able to be heard in the expectant air of stillness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sana?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With no answer, she went back to the computer screen with a shake of her head. A high-pitched screech like nails on a chalkboard made Mina get up to investigate. From quick observation, nothing was amiss, so she didn’t reach for a weapon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The screeching sound continued, but the apartment was empty. Opening the front door showed her that the hallways were bare. She briefly checked the kitchen, the living room. She was still alone in the apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Passing the threshold of the bedroom had her pausing at the smell of familiar perfume. Mina’s throat closed keeping her from making a sound as a hand’s tight grip on her neck had her understanding the trap she had walked into. The person behind her, with the tight grip of her air supply, sighed, “I’m disappointed, Mina.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Tolerate it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Paris, France. Sunday 12:24 pm</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even with their train arriving in her city at 4 in the morning, she didn’t manage to sleep long. Only getting five hours’ worth of rest was normal for her, but the abnormality came from her staring at the person who occupied her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She started sharpening a new set of knives she had recently bought to take her attention away from the pretty girl, but the last few she left for Mina. If she wanted to be an assassin, she would face more challenges than a guy tied to a chair. Sana wondered if she would be hated by the already too overconfident Mina after their training. She figured it was better than sending her in blind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tough love was what Jihyo would tell her after someone had broken her arm in two different places. The only person who stuck around, the only person that had shown her love in some capacity was Jihyo, and they had never fought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She would have to show Mina her own definition of tough love. A tough love that would never make her feel abandoned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Antagonizing Mina by flirting with her when she first woke up was supposed to be the fun part until seeing Mina flustered made her brain do backflips. She didn’t factor her attraction into the tough love equation, but she would find a way to make it work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Mina was in charge of sharpening a kukri knife or two, Sana was living her best life at the leasing office for her building. Two of her neighbors were already in talks with the landlord about their rent increase, but the lady landlord didn’t seem to be budging on the costs. Sana waited her turn as patiently as her personality would allow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was willing to pay more. It didn’t affect her life at all. But if she could use her smile and charm for anything and everything, she was going to use it.  Her neighbors walked away seemingly defeated. Sana wouldn’t lose that easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sana, my favorite tenet,” the landlord greeted her in French. Sana responded pleasantly, “It’s been too long since I last saw you. I don’t even see you often enough for you to invite me out for lunch anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, whose fault is that? You’re never here long enough. Always flying to a new city before I have the chance to ask.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is the job, though. Wouldn’t be useful to be a pilot that stays in one city.” That was the lie she had told and stuck with. A commercial pilot who was never in her apartment long enough to cause terrible noise complaints or request excessive maintenance. “I have to keep working to keep paying for this nice apartment. I’m free on holiday for several days if the offer of lunch is still there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course it is.” She checked the time and closed Sana’s file. “Today is perfect for me. With all these tenet complaints about the rent doubling, I should take an extended lunch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana agreed with a smile and a small, “excellent,” that was barely heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take Sana long to have the landlord in the palm of her hands. Right as she was going to slip into the topic of the payment increase, a lone vendor outside their restaurant walked by with a bundle of loose roses. The entire meeting Sana had been trying to keep Mina out of her brain while knowing it was impossible. The roses made her feel all gushy with butterflies as a future imaginary candle-lit dinner played over and over in her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The landlord waited until Sana’s attention was back to her before she voiced a comment, “You’ve been eyeing the roses for a while. Is there someone special in your life?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s someone, but I don’t think we’re there yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if that doesn’t work out, I always have a son you can meet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A light laugh rose from her chest, “I don’t think he’d be able to keep up with me, though. I can be challenging.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m disappointed, Mina.” Sana quickly eased up her hold on Mina’s neck careful not to do irrevocable damage to her windpipe. “Never go investigating without a weapon. I could’ve been a threat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you aren’t, so I can be freed.” Sana shook her head and handed Mina a dull knife. “You want to be like me, and I like to fight. Fight your way free.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana switched from clutching Mina’s neck with her hand to pressing her forearm closer to her throat which tilted Mina’s head towards the ceiling. She reached for a knife she knew Mina hadn’t sharpened on her vanity and passed it into the chastised girl’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fight me,” Sana growled out the two words as she readied herself for a knife battle with only her fists.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think this has the effect on me that you think it does,” a blushing Mina told her with little intention of raising the weapon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A weak slightly sultry-voiced Sana spoke with her forearm digging ever-so graver, “Stop.” She refocused her mind and awaited Mina’s assault. “I don’t care the effect this has on you. The next person you kill won’t be tied to a chair or abandoned in a warehouse. Try and attack me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina used her free hand to ease Sana’s elbow away from her neck. It made Sana add more pressure which resulted in Mina raising her knife in an attempt to strike. An intended hit at the shoulder was stopped when Sana grasped her hand. Mina tried stabbing a second and a third time not managing to get close to puncture Sana even when most of Sana’s energy was on removing her arm from Mina’s neck and making sure she could breathe well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana placed her hand on the wall next to Mina’s head and still gripped Mina’s wrist with her other hand. When Mina’s wrist was let go, she sneakily passed the knife behind her back into her other palm before attempting to stab Sana’s side. And that effort was halted. With Mina barely realizing what happened, the knife was stolen from her and pierced into the wall above her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana leaned closer to a mildly dejected Mina to both pull the knife out and to push her to continue. “Try again,” Sana whispered and gave the knife back to Mina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina took several seconds to figure out the best attack that Sana wouldn’t be prepared for. Sana’s attention was fading in terms of their battle, but it grew as she leaned even closer to Mina. “Try… again…” she sustained. She licked her lips, tilted Mina’s chin up faintly, and connected her bottom and top lip to the underside of her jawline. Mina almost dropped the weapon but stayed fixated on the fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Sana being exceptionally preoccupied, Mina urged her on by pulling Sana’s head closer. The other hand rushed to any part of Sana to injure. Sana felt Mina’s arm shift towards her, and she was able to stop her movements as she pulled her lips away from Mina’s skin. Sana captured both of Mina’s arms and raised them until they pressed against the cold wall behind her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again,” Sana insisted, yet both girls felt dazed and too weak to press on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina tried to force herself off the wall. Sana wasn’t letting that happen. Mina dropped the dull knife when her eyes locked with Sana’s. “I can’t anymore,” Mina gasped out. Sana rested her hands on Mina’s cheeks in agreement, “A short break for both of us.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana kept holding Mina’s face with furrowing eyebrows and an internal conflict, “Can I… Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina quickly countered, “I thought we were coworkers now.” Sana took an inhale of air with a nod, “Right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina smiled before Sana could let go of her face, “That was a joke, honey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana gave an emotionless nod and began closing the gap, “You know my intention isn’t to hurt you, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” Mina smirked while waiting to be kissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you can’t give up just yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” her smile grew as Sana searched her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to kiss you now,” the sweet Sana was back, but still her lips were nowhere near enough. Mina waited. Sana, on the other hand, didn’t move. “Actually, I have an important proposition.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this a test?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Depends on if you like the incentive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve piqued my curiosity.” Mina managed to wrap her arms around Sana, bringing them closer, as she waited for the proposal. Her hands placed on Sana’s lower back slowly ran up and down near her spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We fight again, no weapons. If you can find a way to pin me to the floor, I’m sleeping in my bed tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I win, I have to sleep on your couch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana had a quick smirk, “…no… the bed is big enough for the both of us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No other words needed to be heard. Mina initially grappled Sana’s quads with raised eyebrows trying to flip her. When she stayed upright, Mina tugged on both of Sana’s arms intending to bring her to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you even trying?” Sana baited. Mina backed away and stretched her neck. Her next attempt was to run at high speeds and tackle Sana to the ground. She was more than surprised when Sana took two steps backward, lost her balance, and toppled over. But she still hadn’t won.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana made sure her back wouldn’t touch the ground as she flipped herself and Mina until she was on top and Mina was pinned. While straddling the attacker, Sana fixed her hair. “Is this the best you can do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, a scoff escaped Mina’s mouth and she used her foot to kick in Sana’s chest. The wind might have been knocked out of her, but Sana wasn’t backing down. “Fuck you,” Mina cursed at her as her anger grew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana nodded and stood up to let Mina free in hopes that she would try again. “This is gonna hurt you a lot more than it hurts me.” She lent a hand down so Mina could use it to stand back on her feet, but it was smacked away as Mina stood on her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not scared of some bruises.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana shrugged and yawned, “The way you’re fighting sure seems like it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not scared,” Mina repeated while pushing at Sana’s shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should be.” A serious face from Sana had Mina squinting her eyes in careful observation, “I’m not even the cruelest you’ll meet in our line of work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then do your worst.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana couldn’t bring herself to do her worst or anything close to it. She did, however, make tussling a pain for Mina with her back never being pinned to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tired yet?” A short sentence spoke through gasping breaths because it was hard work for Sana, too. Scrimmaging for almost an hour with no end in sight wasn’t listed on her normal job credentials.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine…” Mina sighed while sitting pitifully on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re done?” Sana sat beside her with her legs outstretched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina bit her lip, “But it’s hard…” She laid her head across Sana’s lap with deep breaths and closed eyes. “It’s unbelievably hard…” Pulling herself up from her rested position, she wrapped her arms around Sana’s shoulders and neck. Her main goal seemed to be to steal a kiss from Sana’s standpoint, but Mina used the moment to collapse Sana’s elbows that kept her upper body propped up. She fell forward, pushing Sana down first. “…to trick you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you were a better wrestler, you wouldn’t need tricks. Besides, I really missed my bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a high-level assassin and I’ve never fought anyone. How was I supposed to beat you any other way?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll be able to one day, surely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lesson on sharpening of knives later and Mina’s brain had reached its capacity for learning that day. She stubbornly refused to admit she was tired until Sana washed up and crawled in bed. She only conceded then to wash after giddily knowing they would be sharing the same bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Mina was in the other room, Sana made a call to Jihyo since she missed being a bothersome worker in her presence. Jihyo didn’t let a ‘hello’ slip from Sana’s mouth because she was asking about Mina first instead. “How is the assassin lover doing? Have you already started the training?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I think she’ll have a problem listening to instructions.” Sana recollected over her day as she took a glance at the bathroom door that Mina was behind.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“So, another you? Splendid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please. I can listen, but I choose not to listen to you.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jihyo quickly corrected Sana’s lies, “Yeah, yeah. You must also have a problem listening to Jeongyeon and your training teachers and your training partners and policemen and authority figures…”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Okay sure. How is the training going on your end?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jihyo was heard speaking to Jeongyeon over the line before she answered the question, “We made the right choice, I believe.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Do you think Mina will take the news well?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Mina waddled out of the bathroom, still in the process of drying her hair with a towel, but she had overheard the last sentence that Sana spoke, “Take what well?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sana cleared her throat while sitting up in bed and hung up abruptly with no goodbye, “Ahh, that. Nothing, nothing.” She had turned away from a cynical looking Mina to plug her phone in, and when she turned back, her eyes did a triple take of Mina in her satin pajama set. Everyday Mina seemed to outdo herself from the previous day and it was driving Sana to her breaking point. “Come here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outstretched hands welcomed Mina into a little spoon position as she went one limb at a time like she was testing the waters of a pool in late spring. An amused Sana watched without saying anything until Mina was settled and comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did well today… for a novice,” Sana added the last part as she threw her arm across Mina. She rolled her eyes in response but shifted closer to Sana with her heart heightening its beats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina turned her body around to be face to face with Sana while being held by her. She blinked a few times trying to understand if the moment was real. As Sana began to blush under her gaze, she determined it had to be with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina put a strand of hair behind Sana’s ear. “Can I ask you a question?” Sana gave one nod with the meaning of ‘ask away.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How many people have you killed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana gave a short chuckle and licked her lips. Mina tried to look away from the alluring person and lips in front of her, but she ultimately failed. “Like 2 or 5.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hundred? Thousand?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana gave a non-answer with a shake of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, how many people have you slept with?” Mina avoided her eyes for this question. “2 or possibly 5,” Sana repeated with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hundred? Thousand?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t exactly keep a count of menial things like that.” A forced pouty face had Mina turning back in the other direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She closed one eye and kept the other open as she was pulled more into Sana. “This isn’t some test where I wake up handcuffed and you’ve flushed the key, is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana hummed, “I wouldn’t really classify being handcuffed to the bed a ‘test.’”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never said anything about a bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No? I must have let my imagination run ahead.” She propped herself on one elbow and gave the gift of a goodnight cheek kiss. “’Night, Mina.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Stockholm syndrome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Paris, France. Monday 9:23 am</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina woke up from the wildest dream about a woman holding a hidden gun in a jail bathroom. A woman who stared at her like she was the whole world during their first encounter under the rush of water flowing from the bathroom sinks. And when she thought the dream couldn’t get any stranger, she found herself in a van of slain bodies she was supposed to protect. She was being caressed by a gun with the same woman from the bathroom in her lap. Now that the dream was over, with her eyes opened and more aware of her surroundings, she shook her head at how weird of a reality that would be – to go home with someone who once had a gun to her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stretched her face muscles and held on tighter to the interlocked hand holding hers above the weighted blanket that covered the both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s breakfast near the stovetop when you’re hungry,” Sana grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You cooked and then came back to bed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A yawn slipped from her lips, “Of… course…” Sana had awakened, gotten groceries, and cooked as the sun rose. “I can never sleep for too long although sleeping beside you…” She was already back asleep before she could finish her sentence, and Mina decided to stay in the bed a little longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A scrambled omelet with a side of fruit salad was spotted when Mina’s stomach started growling. She shifted away from Sana’s body, but it was met with a complaining groan. “Let’s eat,” she coaxed Sana out of the bed with her. There were more faint complaints before Sana was finally in the kitchen. Sana circumvented her plate of eggs and bowl of fruit to instead wrap her arms around Mina’s waist and rest her head on her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t eat with your arms around me,” Mina shuffled closer to her plate with Sana attached to her. “I’m not that hungry,” Sana responded back. Mina picked up her fork for one bite of her food and asking a question when she was done chewing. “When’s our next job?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana was fed a bite of kiwi. “We don’t have one,” she mumbled while eating the sweet fruit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina started pouting and whining as she stared at her mostly full plate, “Why not?” She turned round to demand an answer, but Sana quickly forced her in the other direction to not catch her pleading eyes. “It’s training time. For you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I can’t just flirt my way through a crisis?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana who had let go of Mina in exchange for her own food began blinking with a straight face, “No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina muttered, “It works on you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll do sparring without weapons for now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina was still pouting as she ate until Sana finally stole a glance of her face. “We can’t go to Albania?” Mina commented when they met eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The hell is in Albania?” Sana had never stepped foot in the country and had no knowledge of a reason to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know… man I killed… tumultuous relationship with his brother… over 300 million euros hidden away somewhere…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana waited on Mina to chuckle or make a joke, but it didn’t come, “Oh, you thought he was telling the truth. Yeah, criminals don’t tend to do that.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“But you aren’t curious? I mean you have the address. You have his name. It would be so easy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not too curious about a man I’ve never met before. Nope. I’m sure a long list of lies is what got him in that position.” Sana sighed at Mina’s lack of being swayed. Her phone buzzing on her nightstand took her attention briefly away from the conversation.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He said he had been in that warehouse for weeks. Could you really believe that?” Sana uttered while walking away from her kitchen.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She picked up her phone already knowing who the unassigned caller was by the number, “Jihyo, you were missed in the short 8 hours since we last spoke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sarcasm sounds like I’m not your favorite human anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, you’re top 2 and not number 2. Did you call for a reason or just to make sure Mina and I haven’t abandoned work altogether?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Both.” A sigh was heard from Sana but Jihyo continued anyway. “We should start talking about this mission.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The mission that requires 3 assassins? And 2 of them are barely trained? This feels like we’ve already lost.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jihyo was confident they would be fine especially since Sana didn’t even know what the future job entailed. “Our assassin-in-training will be ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t work well with others. You know this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yet somehow, you’re managing with Mina, hmm?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Managing is a stretch.” Sana walked back over to her food and loudly voiced, “MINA’S A PAIN IN THE ASS TO TEACH!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who is that?” Mina asked an evil-smiling Sana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jihyo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina nicely let the conversation continue but opened her ears a little more to hear what they were talking about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When will we meet the mysterious new assassin?” Sana asked Jihyo as she watched Mina watch herself in the bathroom mirror, putting her hair in a ponytail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You both already have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh?” Sana thought it over, “Mina, do you know anyone who has killer vibes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The only murderer I know is you,” Mina spoke with the hair tie between her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana had no one in mind, “Can I get a name, Jihyo?” She refused to answer, telling Sana it would be too big of a distraction. “Can I buy a vowel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just make sure Mina is ready when the time comes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana stared at her phone shocked that she was hung up on. Mina gave a nod when she was done in the bathroom signaling that she was prepared to learn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll work on your defense today.” Before they could begin, Mina pointed to the phone that had left Sana’s hand. “What was that all about?” Sana lifted up Mina’s hands and motioned for her to make fists. “Entertainment for me, a distraction for you. Now let’s focus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana asked which was her dominant leg as she fixed Mina into a fighting stance. A hum left Sana’s lips followed by a push of Mina’s shoulders. She was rocked back and forth on her heels and toes until she steadied herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need to stay connected to the floor.” She grabbed one of Mina’s fists in demonstration and engulfed one of Mina’s hands with two of hers. Mina’s hand had practically disappeared. “More connected than this.” Mina stared at the fist later looking up a tinge to meet Sana’s eyes. Sana’s face softened and Mina pierced through her soul, “Or more connected than this feeling,” She described before shaking her head and letting go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina was pushed lightly again, and this time her feet were stable. Her upper body jostled around, but her form had already improved. Sana nodded and told her it was better than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Throw a punch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like…?” One single flimsy punch in the air, that would have felt more like a hug, was exhibited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least you’re cute, honestly.” She and Mina worked on throwing punches at an invisible air target. They began sparring with Mina barely doing the work to defend herself from Sana’s contactless touches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if there is really money that we’re leaving behind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where?” Sana fixed Mina’s left arm, so it could cover her face more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In Albania!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Sana shrugged it off before following through with another faint punch, “Your time and energy should go to this instead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina put her fists down, “But how many jobs would you need to do for that kind of money? We could book a flight and be back by tomorrow night. I just need his name and the address. Get in and get out and we’re millionaires.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I already am-” Sana gave in finishing her sentence and sighed. “Is it the money that you’re after or the adventure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Both. Why else do you think I’m with you now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A short chuckle was Sana’s response, but the plain-faced Mina made it hard to tell if she was joking or not. “Would you live a life with me if it wasn’t risk-taking?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina turned the question back on her, “Could you live a life with no risks?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe. But if there is nothing there-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I’ll do training nonstop and will be able to beat you up in a week.” Mina fluttered her eyelids until Sana caved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really am starting to loathe pretty women.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not that, never that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Durrës, Albania. Monday 11:42 pm</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… I found the money…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m ignoring you.” Sana tried shifting away but wasn’t successful. “Mr. kidnapper man could you move my chair away from hers?” Her current absurdly cute voice startled Mina who didn’t think it could get any higher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Both of you stay quiet.” One man stayed with his eyes glued to them, making sure they weren’t escaping. A small yawn from Sana made him jumpy. “We’ll return your money and you can pretend we were never here,” Sana added with a cartoonish pout.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Durrës, Albania. Monday, 2 hours earlier. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana had them on the quickest flight out which led to two connecting flights. Mina didn’t rest until they were outside the address. And even then, her mind was on finding the millions laying around. Sana wasn’t too entertained by the idea of a treasure hunt, believing there was nothing to be found. Her expectations were low with the search.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some help would be nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t see random free money laying around. Is that helpful?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina grumbled a light obscenity under her breath while Sana watched an ant pile under a lamppost to free herself from boredom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked the perimeter of a house in a neighborhood of maybe 8 or 9 homes, but the address they had been given wasn’t exactly the cash haven they were looking for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana pointed 4 houses away from where they stood, “That yard has a fence and a barn… not that I’m helping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both rushed over. Mina asked for help to be hiked over the fence and Sana loudly struggled to climb it alone. Mina was already inside the barn by the time Sana had made it over and brushed the dirt off her pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a genius,” Mina lightly spoke before Sana could voice her exasperation at the unnecessary hard work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What stood before them wasn’t a typical unkempt interior of a barn. A metal floor covered a large square in front of their feet. A matching metal hinge was positioned in the center, but Mina trying to lift it on her own led her nowhere. Even with Sana’s combined strength, they didn’t make it budge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It will forever remain a mystery.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina grabbed Sana’s arm before she could walk away from the floor door. “You didn’t even try,” she pressured her, but Sana was unmoved. Mina tried again, “We came all this way and now we’re one door away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…possibly…” Sana muttered. She was appeased enough to try and lift the heavy door a few more times, and when that wasn’t successful, she sighed. “It hasn’t even shifted, Mina.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina’s eyes quickly searched around the technological storehouse and she almost clapped when she saw a number pad on the wall. Her mind instantly thought the trapdoor was protected by a password. Her combination of 1-2-3-4 didn’t prove to be the answer, nor her 4-3-2-1 attempt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know his birthdate?” The numbers lit up with each press, but she didn’t want to keep putting in a wrong entry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I barely know my own birthdate.” The words didn’t come out sad or with any kind of inflated feeling. She wasn’t searching for sympathy either. Only stating the facts of her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina gave her attention to Sana for the first time that night and wondered what kind of life Sana had lived before the luxury for the millionth time. She looked away from the passcode buttons, remembering that Sana was a lot more complex than just a ditsy fun murderer girl. “I want to know more about that later. For now, do you have any guesses?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No guesses for this makeshift bank vault.”</p>
<p><em><br/></em>While she thought of her next clue, she undid her loose ponytail, massaged her scalp hastily, gathered her hair back together, and tied it back. She hadn’t yet realized that was Sana’s weakness and motivation, but a less bored and gleamy-eyed Sana was now perked into attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you tried his name yet?” After hearing his name, she put it in numerically. Mina sighed in frustration when that didn’t work. Sana stood beside her and admired the lit numbers, “Let me try.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana sneakily covered the numbers from Mina’s view. In less than five seconds, the metal hinge unlocked. In shock, Mina’s mouth opened, “How?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m magical, duh. Also, you spelled his name wrong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“John? I spelled John wrong.” Sana nodded in response while lifting the trapdoor wider. “He spells it G-J-O-N.” Mina was tired, yet relieved that they were one step closer as she walked down some steps into a large basement area, “You could have spelled it for me.” Sana followed behind her adding, “Where’s the fun in that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The square empty room was all cold solid metal, but bright lights lit the walkway on the floor from the stairs and traced the shape of the room. With each step, the room seemed to grow brighter. It was a large enough space to make an echo if they yelled. Sana was uncertain at the emptiness. No table, no chairs, nothing that could be used as a weapon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One suspicious briefcase that matched the walls with its metallic covering sat in the corner of the room with an obvious 3-combination lock. A not-so-obvious fingerprint reader hadn’t been seen by either Mina or Sana when picking up the item.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, this isn’t bizarrely easy,” Sana said. “Mina, you got what you wanted. Let’s leave now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, you don’t want to try and get it unlocked? What if it’s empty?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would if this didn’t feel like a massive trap.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Present time.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A taser took them both down and their hands were quickly tied to the back of a chair by two men. The chairs and men seemed to come much too quickly, but Sana was too stunned to fight them off. Three men were gathered in the entrance of the basement speaking rowdily. The briefcase was an armlength away now that Sana and Mina were both apprehended. Sana was convinced that if they had hurried, they could have gotten away, but now they would have to fight their way out of a stuck situation. Mina leaned slightly closer to speak to Sana, “What are they saying?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I. Don’t. Speak. Albanian.” Sana was ignoring the men’s conversation. Even if she could understand them, she was sure they weren’t speaking on her and Mina’s sweetness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The one language you don’t speak, and you let me convince you this was a good idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana was offended enough to try moving her seat away again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The same jumpy captor came back to relay the message that he had been discussing with the other two. “My eldest brother says you two had a hand in our brother’s death. He wants to avenge him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell him it wasn’t me though,” Sana spoke through her pout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he was gone again, Mina complained, “Stop acting cute to them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This. Isn’t. The. Time. To. Be. Jealous. I’m simply amplifying my cuteness.” Sana switched to speak in Japanese, “It would help if you did as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The jumpy young man who seemed to be younger than Sana and Mina returned with two stereotypical-looking frightening men. The face scars, the neck tattoos, the muscles. They most certainly belonged to a gang. In any other scenario, they would’ve been the hottest men in the room for Sana. Their attractiveness didn’t matter in the predicament she had to find a way out of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of them smacked the jumpy younger imprisoner in the back of his head with a heavy hand. He groaned before being cursed at in Albanian by the two intimidating gangsters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, there’s sibling drama. This is gonna be a huge waste of time,” Sana muttered in a language that wasn’t English. The men were awash with disdain. The youngest quickly yet gently kicked her chair to shut her up. The older one who had smacked him already yelled at him in an aggressive tone with hostile flared nostrils.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He says I have to hit you harder than that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana wasn’t fazed and slightly agreed, “Of course he did. Go ahead.” She anticipated a soft punch, leading to more increasingly harsh punches until he was called off like training a sweet dog to do your dirty work. Sana was merely glad that Mina was turned in the opposite direction, so she couldn’t see her get beat with her hands tied behind her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As expected, his first hit was weak. The second not much better. He was pushed to the side while a rough hand gripped her chin bone, holding her head in place. With the rest of her body immobile, she didn’t fight the inevitable strike. A punch hit her that was strong enough to reverberate through her skull and leave her boldness behind as she hardly kept consciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Words left the aggressor’s mouth. She was better off not understanding them. Her lips tasted like iron and tinted a deep shade of scarlet with her blood. She wriggled her wrists against the synthetic rope and too tight knot that kept her in place. Her hand inched to touch Mina’s. With a sigh, closed eyes, and one of her fingers lightly brushing Mina’s, she was glad she hadn’t gotten her way when she asked to be moved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Sana spoke faintly and Mina answered a ‘yes’ at the same volume. She had to remind herself she wasn’t alone anymore. But it was hard to change in such a short period of time. Her new motivations were how to get out instead of how to provoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why aren’t we dead yet? If he wants revenge?” Sana watched the man who punched her, and the other tatted up man leave the basement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He wants a confession. You said you didn’t do it.” His voice cracked making him seem even younger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh, turns out I did kill him then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t even sound believable.” He used the titanium briefcase as a makeshift table in the center of his palm as he poured out a white powder in two simple straight lines. He snorted one and coughed out his next words, “If I don’t believe you, my brother never will.” His jumpy antics and cracked voice weren’t because of his age it turned out. And Sana’s plan of using his assumed innocence was mainly tossed away. The second white line disappeared right as Mina brushed against Sana’s fingers again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She whispered quietly in Japanese, “Where is your gun? Your knife?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sana remembered placing her knife down somewhere, but she couldn’t pinpoint exactly where. “I was out of ammo and I left my knife outside.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina exhaled, “You ran out of ammo? And how do you leave your knife outside?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I normally have to plan ahead to get supplies from the black market and this trip was unanticipated also the knife was uncomfortable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you said not to investigate without a weapon.” Her sarcastic tone was noted yet ignored by Sana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, I did say that.” She finally concluded. The jumpy young man did a tuck jump almost hitting his head on the ceiling. “Don’t talk too much when they get back also what were you planning on doing with this briefcase also this briefcase is kinda heavy what do you think is in it, but did you know you needed a fingerprint to open it, it’s probably my brother’s. I can help you yeah yeah, I can help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana was freeing her wrists from the rope bit by bit as he spoke. The pain from the rope burn made her wince and the restraint wasn’t letting up despite her building frustration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, wait, wait, I can help.” The energetic man rushed over to Sana’s side and began his attempt at untying the rope in his high euphoric state and couldn’t manage them fast enough. His brother and company came back with a catalog of torture gear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana rested her escape plan as the men walked closer. “We’ll need his help without weapons,” Mina whined in a panic. At the right moment after staring in complete silence, Sana’s target was chosen, she pulled against the rope, and with a slight struggle broke one hand free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You might need it. I, however, know how to fight.” She told Mina brightly. She jumped off her toes and onto one of the man’s back while using the rope around his tattooed neck. The man who was almost a head taller clawed at the rope forcing her to pull tighter. Before she lost her chance to escape, she let go and ran off in the direction of the stairs, and unlocked the hatch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina heard a body thud against the ground, but she wasn’t turned in the direction to know who it was. She called out to Sana with no answer except the sound and smell of gas followed by the heat of a fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, your friend left here scared knowing all the damage I can cause,” the man wore a sneer with a flamethrower armed in his hands. “But I won’t use the flames yet… no… that’ll have to be the finale.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sana left…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man jumping from wall to wall off his newly rediscovered artificial energy gave her a quick summary with his mouth moving a mile a minute. “She undid herself from the chair and waiting for the right time to pounce like wham on the back of-” He stopped talking when the flamethrower was pointing at him. He stilled, feeling the flame practically roasting the tip of his nose. His eyes crossed while he stared down the wavering fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sound like you want to be next. There’s an empty seat for you now,” the flamethrower brother took a step towards his younger sibling until he laughed it off and turned his attention back to Mina. “We had the coke smuggler brother who you and your friend killed, the cokehead brother, and the brother that kept all of the operations running smooth. Do you know how I kept things running nicely? I’ll give you a guess, huh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mind started racing and a decent answer couldn’t find its way, “I don’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t know? That isn’t a good guess. Either way I’m done talking. I find English so unbearable.” He spoke to his brother in Albanian again before he disappeared behind her chair. When he reemerged, all that was in his hand was an iron pole that was burning red-orange on one rectangular end. A branding iron was held in his grasp as he rolled up one of Mina’s sleeves. Her eyes doubled in size and her feet kicked in protest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Screams for Sana hit her ears before her brain could register that she had been calling out to her. She was preparing herself to feel the heat burning her skin. The only thing left that she could try to do was untie the ropes holding her wrists bounded together, but even that wasn’t working as well as it had for Sana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, yet a burn never made its way to her skin. The metal pole had switched its keeper to the more helpful brother. He ran circles avoided being caught with a grin. He ran around Mina’s chair enough to tire himself out. His brother was unamused by the spectacle, grabbed hold of him, and relit the branded end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of attacking Mina, he pressed the smoking iron into his brother’s exposed hairy leg after tackling him to the ground. His yells in agony echoed off the four metal walls that surrounded them. Steam rose from his leg burn out of the corner of Mina’s eye. She turned her head until it was over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The more lethal brother spit on the injured one with aggravation then tossed the iron stick back with the pile of other weapons. He was angrier than before after having to chase his younger brother. He stepped behind Mina’s chair gripping her index finger and pulling it back until she groaned in pain. Pressure was applied to the joint in the middle of her finger until she was sure the bone would crack, but he didn’t seem to have enough leverage to finish the job. He untied her hands and retied them in front of her eyes. He smirked, proud that she would be able to see her finger getting damaged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes had the same fire that Sana’s could become. The curious deranged burning fire. But where Sana’s fascinated her, she only saw cruelty in his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was able to stand and try to run now her hands weren’t tied to the chair. But she let out a mild sigh while saying her farewells to her pointer finger instead. The clamp closed back in on her bone. Before her finger was fractured, the man with the obsessive eyes stilled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A blade poked through his chest and he slowly tilted his chin to stare at it in shock. It was turned 90 degrees. Blood rushed from his lips falling onto Mina’s clothes as he tried to cover the deepening wound with his hand. The blade left his body and he gripped Mina’s thigh to steady himself before the blade found a new entry point. Mina wiped away his hand as he fell to the ground in a slump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana pried the weapon from his body a second time with a dumb smirk, “You didn’t think I left you, did you?” Mina took in the appearance of a slightly blood-splattered Sana holding a decorative sword and chose to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana untied Mina’s ropes with a swift flick of the sword. “Can’t believe this was sharp.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina’s first movement with freed hands was to feel Sana against her again. Her middle traced the center of Sana’s wrist, up her small hand making a fist around the sword, and ended with the weapon being transferred to her inaudibly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked across the room with the sword dragging on the floor, metal against metal. She kicked the man Sana choked to escape. He didn’t respond. She stood on his shin with one foot anyway and his groaning confirmed he was still alive. She lifted the sword above his stomach before plunging it deep with all her might. The sword left his body as soon as it entered. Hesitation marked her face before a smirk slowly developed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ready?” Sana wrapped a hand around Mina’s waist and gently led her closer to the open-hatched door. Mina turned back for the briefcase that got them in the situation. They couldn’t leave easily without baggage attached. The branded brother said he wouldn’t let go unless they took him with. Mina thought it was the least they could do after he risked himself over Mina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unlock the briefcase,” Sana stared at him. He stood still holding the handle tightly and shook his head, “I wouldn’t know the combination.” Sana thought he would be useless, but Mina convinced her to just let him join.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Touch one of us and you die,” Sana imposed the sword directly between his eyes. He nodded before pulling out his dime baggy of drugs and placing a small amount back on the makeshift briefcase table. He tried walking but limped only a few steps before collapsing. Sana rolled her eyes and put one of his arms around her shoulder to partially drag him out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of the basement and the barn, Sana told him if he couldn’t walk on his own, she’d leave him. He limped at first while putting all his weight on one leg until he felt comfortable enough to use both. Through Sana’s coaxing, he tried his best to keep up while he punched in various combinations for the briefcase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, I got it. The combination,” he said after they had made their way out of his neighborhood. Sana was pleased that she was one step closer to potentially abandoning him. She wrapped her arm possessively around Mina who leaned more into her. “You can’t tell me that wasn’t the least bit fun even if we aren’t millionaires now.” Mina tried wiping away some dried blood from Sana’s bottom lip. “It was for sure dangerous,” Sana rebutted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man jumped in on their conversation without a care. “You don’t think people will be alarmed at you carrying a bloodied sword around town?” Sana looked down at the designs covered with splattered red. She fleetingly wondered what the words etched in metal said, “Just focus your attention on unlocking the briefcase, buddyboy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even with the combination right, I doubt my fingerprint would-” He jokingly put his thumb against the scanner and the locked hinge clicked open and he opened the metal lid in disbelief. It was Sana’s opportunity to get rid of him and the sword. Before any of them could see what was inside, Sana had already killed him like she killed his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would you do that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His family likes revenge too much and I won’t be this kid’s origin story.” Sana peered inside the small treasure with it half-filled with stacks of money and half-filled with a brick of cocaine. “Not 350 mil, but we can become drug dealers if you’re still searching for an adventure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But how are we supposed to open the briefcase from now on if we need his fingerprint,” Mina questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana took a small knife from her back pocket. The same one she had said was uncomfortable and she had left outside the basement. She used it to efficiently shave off both of the dead man’s thumbprints. Sana tried out her newly acquired prints. A polite smile covered her face when it worked. “Happy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you had that the entire time?” Mina stared at the knife in Sana’s possession and doubted she had ever left it outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She furrowed her eyebrows and tried replaying the night over to try and remember Sana ever dropping a useful weapon on the grass. “The… that knife…” A voice in her head swayed her into believing Sana was trying to leave her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” A sinister grin formed a cheery one in no time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>